Shimmer
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Los misteriosos designios de La Fuerza reúnen a Dégel y Kardia durante la época más tumultuosa del Imperio. / Star Wars crossover, Kardia x Dégel, yaoi.
1. Dav Gufrai

Ok, este es mi proyecto mascota desquiciado. ¡Perdón x las notas largas! creo que hacen falta por la rara naturaleza de esto xD

**Pareja principal: **Kardia x Dégel  
**Parejas secundarias:** ElCid x Sísifo, Defteros x Asmita, Defteros x Aspros, un poquitín de Minos x Albafica, y Kardia y Aspros son sex friends.  
**Advertencias:** Star Wars crossover, lemon, non-con, underage, incesto más adelante, personajes originales (sobre todo en el primer capi, pero tendrán papeles de relleno).  
**Nota:** LOL, supongo que esto merece una explicación... Hace muchos años cuando yo nacía en el mundo del fanfiction XD obedeciendo a un muy loco antojo, hice un crossover de SS y star wars con Camus y Milo. Luego hice conti de dicho crossover, años más tarde le siguió una precuela (KanonxSaga), y ahora como disfruto tanto escribiendo ese universo, estoy haciendo este spin-off/secuela.

Creo que no es absolutamente necesario haber leído **The Last Remaining Light **(MiloxCamus) para entender esta historia, porque no es una continuación directa, sólo reciclo un par de personajes originales y la ambientación de Star Wars. Trataré de explicar los detalles que "traiga" de aquellos fics lo mejor que pueda (no espero que nadie los recuerde después de tantos años XD).

PD.- imagen para fic sacada de _yura-gura(punto)rgr(punto)jp_

_Gracias a Tuti por el apoyo y beteo :3_

* * *

—**Shimmer—**

_No hay muerte, sólo existe La Fuerza._

_La Fuerza es vida; conjunto de energías que reaccionan entre sí, en constante movimiento para hallar un balance. Sin embargo, hay energías excepcionales, tan intensas que la misma Fuerza no puede contenerlas por siempre._

_Ante el riesgo de un inminente desequilibrio, si no es posible una expiración, la opción restante es simple..._

_Reinicio._

* * *

[ EPISODIO I: ORÍGENES ]

**—1. Dav Gufrai —**

Leyó el cambio de temperatura al entrar a la atmósfera de Jumen. El marcador se movió varios grados hacia arriba y no pudo evitar gruñir en descontento ante lo que le esperaba.

Teros contaba también con un clima cálido, y ya había tenido varios años para naturalizarse a él. Sin embargo, la humedad de aquel planeta era mucho mayor. En el ambiente seco de Jumen siempre se sentía sofocado.

Además, las condiciones climáticas no eran lo que más le disgustaba del lugar. Bajo recientes influencias del Imperio, Jumen era un planeta altamente militarizado, pero al mismo tiempo hundido en corrupción; en la última década se había convertido en un importante centro de comercio para aquellos poco interesados en lo legal. Resultaba conveniente para su profesión, pero los negocios sucios que bullían en Jumen iban mucho más allá que simple contrabando de mercancía.

Normalmente trataba de mantenerse al margen de situaciones que le causarían repulsión, pero en un sitio como tal resultaba difícil no alcanzar a percibir lo evidente. Así que cada vez que se veía obligado a visitar Jumen, ya fuera por cuestiones de trabajo o en busca de refacciones –como era el presente caso-, trataba de acabar con el asunto rápidamente para dejar la superficie del planeta lo antes posible.

Durante las maniobras de aterrizaje, Niebla emitió un sonido chirriante que taladró los oídos de su piloto. Necesitaba reemplazar algunas piezas para darle mantenimiento a su confiable nave; un carguero ligero XS-800 que había estado con él desde que dejó su planeta natal, Corellia. No contaba con el diseño más elegante o aerodinámico pero era un vehículo de características sólidas que valía cada uno de los treinta y ocho mil créditos gastados en él.

Emergió de la nave para ser rodeado al instante por cuatro o cinco sujetos ofreciendo servicios de protección. Después de un simple vistazo entregó un par de créditos al más grande de ellos, un robusto y cornudo Zabrak de piel amarilla. Quedaba sobreentendido que vigilaría a Niebla durante su ausencia y recibiría más créditos a su regreso.

Dicho regreso se demoró un par de horas. Había calculado que necesitaría menos de una para recorrer las tiendas de refacciones y encontrar lo que buscaba, pero las piezas adecuadas para su nave demostraron ser más raras de lo previsto en esa ocasión. Fue hallándolas en distintos establecimientos, algunas a precios exorbitantes. Y después de regatear por varios minutos a un viejo y rechoncho Toydariano que revoloteaba a un metro del suelo, y que daba chistosos resoplidos cada vez que rechazaba sus precios, finalmente se hizo de un excelente hiperpropulsor.

—Cuento con otros tipos de artículos, si le interesa…—ofreció el vendedor. Una sonrisa avariciosa se formó en su rostro azuloso y arrugado.

—¿Algún androide útil?

—No, no…_Bukee, chik youngee_… — Dav reconoció los términos en Huttés, pues eran bastante comunes por esos lares. Suspiró desencantado y negó con la cabeza; no necesitaba chicos esclavos ni bailarinas. La idea le enervó y le recordó por qué nunca era bueno quedarse demasiado tiempo en Jumen.

—No estoy interesado. Hasta la próxima.

—Como guste, _¡Gooddé da lodia!_— Le deseó un buen día al hombre de cabellos castaños, ansiando ya su regreso; Dav Gufrai nunca se iba con las manos vacías.

De regreso en el puerto, el Corelliano encontró a Niebla sana y salva. Entregó los pocos créditos que le sobraban al Zabrak que había estado resguardando la nave, y subió a ésta para emprender el viaje de regreso a Teros.

No fue un trayecto demorado, pues Teros y Jumen eran planetas relativamente cercanos. En épocas pasadas existía otro planeta ubicado entre ellos, pero de Torken ya sólo quedaba un triste astro seco e inhabitable. Manzana de discordia y víctima del conflicto entre los otros dos, yacía relegado a un recuerdo amargo de un pasado lejano.

El gobierno de Jumen había arrasado con Torken haciendo uso de su tecnología superior, eliminando así al principal aliado y fuente de recursos de Teros, cuyos avances en todos los ámbitos se vieron seriamente truncados después de aquella pérdida. A Dav le había agradado el pequeño planeta precisamente por las limitaciones tecnológicas y el modo de vida sencillo de sus habitantes, además de su localización; alejado del centro de la República, pero no demasiado. Se había instalado ahí tres años atrás y no tenía planes de mudarse pronto.

Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad capital, donde había instalado una pequeña plataforma para aterrizajes, de manera que podía ahorrarse el paso por el puerto. Contaba con una pequeña vivienda ahí, y tenía planes de establecer una tienda en el área comercial, ya que después de sus viajes siempre terminaba con un sinfín de artículos sobrantes a los que alguna ganancia podría sacarles.

—¡Dav!—El aludido volteó mientras bajaba la rampa. Localizó a una niña ataviada en una simple túnica beige corriendo entusiastamente hacia él.

—Hola T'reni, ¿alguna novedad?— preguntó mientras daba un pequeño contenedor al par de manos que se extendían ansiosas de ayudar. Caminaron juntos cargando el resto de las cosas hacia el interior de la casa.

—Vino un sirviente de Ryben Loren pero quería darte indicaciones en persona así que volverá mañana—explicó T'reni arrugando la nariz al recordar al hostil mensajero y su temible empleador: líder de los contrabandistas en el Borde Medio. El gesto configuró de manera graciosa los tatuajes a manera de pecas que tenía sobre la nariz. Dav sonrió ante la evidente mortificación de T'reni, si bien compartía en parte su desagrado hacia el joven Ryben.

—¿A ti cómo te fue?

—Bien, encontré todo lo que necesitaba, aunque me quedé sin un crédito— se lamentó al dejar los contenedores de la mercancía adquirida en la entrada de la casa. Encima de todos los demás, T'reni depositó el más chico que había venido cargando.

—Limpiaré a Niebla y vendré a hacer la cena—anunció la pequeña.

—De acuerdo, yo desempacaré todo esto.

T'reni asintió antes de asomarse a la casa en busca de las cosas que necesitaría. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la nave "Niebla", que si bien se trataba de un objeto inanimado, se sentía como parte de la pequeña e inusual familia.

Desde que vivía con Dav soñaba con poder viajar con él y descubrir nuevos mundos, pero el aludido todavía lo consideraba muy peligroso y ella siempre tenía que quedarse en casa y esperar su regreso. Le gustaba ayudar con el mantenimiento de Niebla porque, aunque sus acciones quizás eran insignificantes, le hacían sentir parte de las aventuras de Dav, a las que imaginaba grandiosas y emocionantes.

Una vez dentro de la nave, se dirigió hacia el área más grande del transporte: la sección de cargo, que se encontraba bastante desordenada para su gusto, pero ya se encargaría de eso pronto. Caminó con cuidado pues ninguna luz estaba activada, pero conocía de memoria la configuración de la nave y pronto encontró lo que había estado buscando.

Insertado en un compartimento de la pared, localizó a un pequeño droide de mantenimiento al que activó presionando un botón en el área de su "estómago". Después de una serie de pitidos, el droide se extendió a su altura completa, que no sobrepasaba los cuarenta centímetros, y se puso a trabajar.

T'reni lo dejó sin supervisión mientras se encargaba de limpiar manualmente los habitáculos y la cabina. Recogió su largo cabello color chocolate en un chongo alto en su cabeza para evitar que le estorbara, y comenzó su labor con gran afán.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando una serie de agudos sonidos la hizo sobresaltarse. Reconoció las alarmas del droide y corrió en su búsqueda. Entre la oscuridad, las luces parpadeantes fueron fáciles de ubicar. T'reni caminó hacia el fondo del gran vagón de carga y se asomó tras un contenedor mucho más alto que ella.

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios ante lo que descubrió.

—_Pipipipipi_— T'reni parpadeó componiéndose de su sorpresa y se acercó para apagar la alarma del droide, haciendo que continuara con su previa labor. Volvió a mirar al niño que se encontraba dormido en el suelo, o quizás inconsciente, ya que ni el escándalo del droide lo había despertado. Se asomó sobre la figura; un pequeño ovillo, y notó su ropa manchada de un tono rojizo oscuro. Sus ojos color miel se engrandecieron de inmediato ante la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto, y sin atreverse a comprobarlo por sí misma, salió corriendo de la nave.

—¡Dav!— Llegó al lado del hombre en cuestión de segundos y lo jaló de su chaleco con mucha mayor fuerza de la que se conocía.

—T'reni, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Hay un niño en la nave, está herido!

—¿Qué!

—¡Apresúrate!— Ambos lo hicieron. Dav activó la nave para que las luces se encendieran, y T'reni lo guió a donde el chico se encontraba.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí?— T'reni se encogió de hombros.

—¿Está vivo?—preguntó la niña con indisimulada impaciencia.

Dav se arrodilló junto al pequeño y colocó una mano frente a su nariz. Logró percibir un aliento cálido y calmoso.

—Sí.— Movió la mano hasta el hombro del niño y lo empujó con extrema cautela. La cabellera azulada evidenciaba sus orígenes: Torken. Imposible que hubiera nacido ahí, pues no podía contar con más de seis años, y el mencionado planeta había sido destruido mucho tiempo atrás, pero obviamente sus padres debieron ser nativos de aquel mundo.

—Hey, despierta…—llamó insistentemente. Lo dejó boca arriba y a primera vista juzgó a sus heridas superficiales, a excepción de un disparo de bláster sobre su brazo que necesitaría atención.

Dav concluyó que el chico no recobraría la consciencia en esos momentos y lo tomó en brazos con cuidado para llevarlo a la casa. T'reni fue de inmediato en busca del kit de curación y ambos trataron las heridas del niño y lo asearon lo mejor posible, dejándolo descansar en la cama de Dav, quien durmió en la nave esa noche.

El desconocido polizón no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, hasta que el sol de Teros molestó sus ojos de manera insoportable.

—Ow…— se quejó al primer movimiento. Todo su pequeño cuerpo dolía y el lugar donde recibió un disparo láser quemaba horriblemente. Se quedó quieto enseguida, convencido por sus cansados músculos. Y aunque una parte de sí mismo le avisaba que debía averiguar lo que había sido de él y seguir huyendo si era necesario, esperó, absorbiendo la comodidad del lecho que le contenía, y permitiendo a sus enrollados recuerdos acomodarse en su embotado cerebro. Parpadeó con pesadez varias veces hasta finalmente dejar sus ojos abiertos.

—Hola.

—¡Ngh!— gimió por la sacudida que sufrió de pies a cabeza. En un instante estuvo completamente despierto, traspasando con avispados ojos cerúleos al hombre que lo observaba desde el quicio de la puerta.

—Tranquilo.— Dav caminó sin prisas hacia el chico y se detuvo a prudente distancia de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar a ofrecerle el vaso de agua que había estado sosteniendo. Sin que resultara sorpresivo, el niño recorrió el vaso con desconfiadas pupilas sin atreverse a tomarlo. Dav decidió depositarlo en una mesita cercana para permitir así que el otro bebiera agua cuando se sintiera más cómodo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Te encontré en mi nave…— De nuevo se quedó sin respuesta. El chico se recogió para ocupar el menor espacio posible, y continuaba mirándolo de una manera que le hacía sentir como la criatura más exótica del universo.

—No te preocupes, no estás en problemas.—Le ofreció una sonrisa genuina que erosionó mínimamente la desconfianza del menor. Al menos lo suficiente para que se arrastrara en busca del vaso de agua, lo olfateara un par de veces y se arriesgara a engullir el vital líquido. La sed había resultado una fuerza con mayor influencia que el temor.

—¿Me das tu nombre?— Enormes ojos azules se volvieron a fijar en él sobre el borde del recipiente. El chico lo pensó durante los segundos que le tomó vaciar el vaso, y decidió finalmente responder. El hombre no lucía amenazante, y al menos el agua no parecía contener nada raro. Bajó su vaso, lo mantuvo sujeto entre sus manos, cerca de su cuerpo posesivamente.

—Kardia…

—Kardia—repitió el hombre, probando el eco. Dio un paso más hacia la cama y extendió una mano amistosamente al presentarse. Kardia se inclinó tantito hacia atrás.

—Dav Gufrai.— Kardia arqueó una ceja, analizando esa gran mano con terrible suspicacia. Dirigió una mirada más al hombre que le había recibido en su casa, y elevó su mano derecha para aceptar el saludo, consiguiendo una nueva sonrisa del mayor.

—Bienvenido a Teros.

—.—

* * *

**Algunos conceptos básicos de Star Wars:**

• **Sith:** grupo de seguidores del lado oscuro de La Fuerza, antagonistas y enemigos naturales de los caballeros Jedi. Los Sith usualmente anteponen el título "Darth" a sus nombres ("Señor oscuro de los Sith").

• **Jedi:** Antiguos defensores de la República, usuarios del lado luminoso de La Fuerza. Su filosofía se basa en el control de los pensamientos y las emociones. El código Jedi prohíbe el amor, las emociones negativas y las posesiones materiales.

• **La Fuerza:** es lo que da a los Jedi y a los Sith su poder, es un campo de energía metafísico y omnipresente formado por todas las cosas que existen.


	2. Escape

**Bláster**: pistola láser.

**Twi'lek**: raza de humanoides con piel azul/verde/púrpura y cabellera a modo de tentáculos.

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—2. Escape—**

**[Jumen - Algunas semanas antes...]**

—¡Wah, wah!

La joven Twi'lek depositó al bebé en la cápsula de maduración. Poco contacto humano tendría ahí durante sus primeras semanas de vida, pero no se trataba de un producto cien por ciento natural, y su futuro guardaba nula calidez. Sería mejor que se acostumbrara al robótico tipo de vida que llevaría desde ahora.

Ella dejó esa estancia y fue a atender otros asuntos. Tenía que caminar un buen tramo, las instalaciones eran tremendas.

En las afueras de la ciudad capital del planeta Jumen, se encontraba esta fábrica de placer. No existía negocio más lucrativo; la ilegalidad permitía hablar de precios desorbitantes cuando se trataba de esclavos sexuales. El terreno estaba cercado y muy bien vigilado, aunque los intentos de escape eran escasos, pues desde niños se les inculcaba obediencia a los esclavos y se les enseñaba a apreciar su destino, incluso a añorar un dueño. No todos aprendían dichas lecciones, pero muy pocos se atrevían a pretender más de la vida que les había tocado.

La mujer atravesó el área de laboratorios a prisa. Siempre le ponía nerviosa lo que pudiera estar pasando tras las censuradas puertas. Llegó a la oficina de uno de los supervisores, con el objetivo de informar sobre la última tanda de recién nacidos. La puerta se deslizó automáticamente.

—¡Ah!—Los ojos azul violeta se abrieron al doble de su tamaño regular, el par de oscuras pupilas fijándose temblorosamente en el recipiente que resbalaba fuera del control del niño.

—Ten cuidado— La Twi'lek se acercó rápidamente para sujetar el objeto. No se trataba de nada preciado o invaluable, pero cualquier mínima falta en ese lugar podía traer consecuencias graves.

—Lo siento—masculló cabizbajo y se apresuró a recuperar el recipiente. Lo sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo de manera protectora y volvió a ocuparse de lo suyo.

Mientras el supervisor se encontraba fuera, este pequeño de cabellos color alga había sido enviado a ordenar la estancia. No era nada fuera de lo común; los esclavos debían familiarizarse con el arte de servir cuanto antes.

La Twi'lek tomó un asiento y lo miró mientras continuaba su trabajo en absoluto silencio y con esa vacilación que comúnmente caracterizaba a los inexpertos. Sus pupilas barrieron con cierta envidia la cabellera lacia del niño, que le descansaba sobre los hombros. Si crecía para ser lo suficientemente hermoso, sería vendido por una pequeña fortuna. Si la adolescencia era despiadada con sus rasgos, acabaría eliminado o, con un poco de suerte, lo adquirían para trabajos pesados. Si su belleza llegaba a ser aceptable pero ningún comprador se interesaba, terminaría sus días en cautiverio, como conejillo de Indias para la reproducción de su raza, prácticamente extinta.

Torkeniano.

Jumen era famoso por la producción en masa de las especies más deseadas para esclavos de distinta índole. Ese sitio en particular se especializaba en explotar la cría de individuos que poseían cabellos de llamativos tonos que derivaban en el azul o variantes cercanas: un signo claro de su procedencia y garantía de su éxito como producto comercial. Los rasgos exóticos y la escasez de Torkenianos los convertía en posesiones preciadas para aquellos con poder adquisitivo. Justo antes de la destrucción de Torken, los habitantes que no tuvieron la suerte de ser evacuados y refugiarse en Teros u otro planeta amistoso, fueron capturados por oportunistas y privados de su libertad, muchos de los cuales yacían presos en determinada área del enorme perímetro.

Los bebés eran separados inmediatamente de sus madres para iniciar el proceso de formación.

Dégel se apresuró a sus habitáculos en cuanto terminó de limpiar la oficina. Era su última tarea del día y quería aprovechar el par de horas restantes antes del toque de queda para distraerse y relajarse un poco.

Se escabulló por una salida de emergencia y suspiró al hallarse en el exterior. Tenía ganas de correr pero ahí no podían hacer tal cosa, así que caminó raudo hacia la zona del patio donde se les permitía jugar. El edificio donde habitaba se encontraba adyacente a dicha área. Sólo niños menores de diez años vivían ahí, aislados de los más pequeños y de los mayores, cuyo entrenamiento era más intensivo en preparación para su próxima venta. Él sólo contaba con seis años y no tenía que preocuparse por dónde acabaría todavía.

Ignoró a la multitud de chicos que se ocupaban en juegos diversos y se fue a sentar tras un arbusto lejano. Metió la mano entre la hojarasca hasta localizar el libro que había guardado ahí. Días atrás, lo había rescatado de la basura mientras limpiaba el estudio de uno de los doctores. Era una vieja revista turística sobre Coruscant. Dégel no había visto nada como ese libro antes, los medios impresos eran vestigios de un pasado muy lejano. La curiosidad le llevó a robarlo, aunque supuso que no era robar si alguien lo había tirado. Pero también sospechaba que si lo sorprendían con él, sería castigado. Por eso eligió esconderlo en ese lugar donde podía desligarse de la responsabilidad, al contrario de si lo pescaban con dicho objeto en su habitación.

Comenzó a leer. Ya lo había repasado varias veces pero todavía no se aburría. Las páginas amarillentas contenían fotos del importante planeta capital, forrado en su entera superficie por la ciudad más poblada de la galaxia.

El imponente Senado Galáctico, el misterioso Templo Jedi; Dégel podía crear todo tipo de historias en su imaginación basándose en los datos que descubría sobre ese lejano mundo.

—¡Ugh!

Dégel volteó velozmente a la derecha, donde un niño acababa de aterrizar bruscamente contra el césped. Frunció el ceño y evaluó rápidamente la situación, percatándose de la marca rojiza en la mejilla del aludido, escuchando voces insidiosas y risas a sus espaldas. Las riñas eran cosa de todos los días, generalmente se trataba de los chicos mayores molestando a los que acababan de dejar la guardería para mudarse a esa sección. El problema era que no quería a nadie interrumpiéndolo y mucho menos enterándose del objeto que sus manos sostenían.

El niño se dio cuenta de su presencia justo cuando planeaba impulsarse para arriba. Al instante, su rostro perdió toda la ira y sus ojos azules se agrandaron. Dégel no reaccionó a tiempo. Para cuando escondió el libro bajo sus piernas ya era demasiado tarde.

Los mayores se alejaron al ver que el chiquillo había aprendido la lección y se quedaba rendido en el piso. Dégel lo atravesaba con una mirada suspicaz, mientras aquél lo examinaba con un par de inquietas pupilas que rebosaban de interés.

—Soy Kardia, ¿cómo te llamas?— preguntó arrimándose, asomándose para alcanzar a ver el objeto que el otro había guardado.

—Dégel.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Lo robaste?— El centro de sus ojos chispeó.

—No.

—Déjame ver— insistió, estirando las manos hacia el escondite. Dégel volvió a negarse y lo empujó, pero Kardia fue necio y el primero decidió que era preferente compartir el secreto a ser descubierto si hacían mucho escándalo. Le mostró el libro.

Kardia sabía leer, a todos se les era enseñado. Un esclavo educado se podía vender a mayor precio por la variedad de tareas para las que estaría capacitado.

Sin embargo, nunca había visto cosa como tal. Todas las cosas que había leído, hasta el momento, habían sido digitalizadas.

Dégel pudo identificarse con la reacción impresionada del otro y se permitió relajarse. Pasaron juntos las páginas y leyeron y releyeron y se quedaron viendo las imágenes largamente mientras las comentaban y hablaban de mundos inventados, hasta que la alarma que indicaba el fin del día sonó y tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Dégel descubrió que Kardia vivía dos pisos arriba, y no fue la última vez que pasaron los ratos de recreo juntos.

La complicidad los unió, pero no fue lo que los mantuvo juntos. Kardia compartía su inconformidad, su desdeño al incierto futuro, su añoranza por los padres que no conocían aunque se encontraran en algún lugar de esas enormes instalaciones. Quizás hasta podrían ser hermanos o medios hermanos. Las líneas genéticas no podían ser muy variadas. Era interesante ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero también preocupante porque evidenciaba la artificialidad de sus existencias.

Resultaba mucho más satisfactorio olvidarse del futuro y hablar de imposibles, como de lo que harían _cuando_ visitaran Coruscant.

—.—

La incipiente amistad duró apenas un par de semanas.

Una noche, un repentino escándalo se apoderó de ese distrito privado. Había una especie de revuelta, los guardias se distrajeron y todos salieron a tratar de enterarse de lo que sucedía. Muchos aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar. Kardia lo incitó a ello, despertándolo bruscamente en medio de la noche.

—¡Dégel, vamos!

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—¡Lejos de aquí!

Se levantó vacilante, cediendo ante la insistencia del otro.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó cuando atravesaron la puerta y se toparon con la enloquecida multitud.

—No sé, no importa— respondió Kardia, jalando de su brazo para escurrirse por el bosquecillo aledaño, en busca de la grieta en el cercado eléctrico por donde los mayores se estaban colando fuera.

Dégel corrió con él sin reflexionarlo. La idea de estar fuera de ese lugar lo tentaba constantemente y ahora se vislumbraba palpable… a unos metros de distancia.

El disparo de una pistola láser le rozó la pierna haciéndole caer. Kardia lo soltó, frenó, volteó para evaluar las circunstancias y vio a un grupo de corpulentos guardias correr hacia ellos. Dirigió una mirada aterrada a Dégel…

Quería ayudarlo, pero no quería ser atrapado...

Un disparo voló cerca de su mejilla destrancándolo de su sitio, tomando la decisión por él. Inmediatamente después, otro láser atravesó la carne de su brazo, extrayéndole un corto grito. Apretó los labios, cubrió la herida con una mano por simple instinto, y no demoró más. Giró mientras el otro chico luchaba por incorporarse, corrió hasta su portal a la libertad, y no miró atrás.

Dégel apenas si tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al ver su posibilidad de escape truncada en cuestión de un minuto. No luchó contra los rudos brazos que lo alzaron del suelo. Entró en una especie de trance, concentrado sólo en el dolor de su pierna y en las visiones que su imaginación creaba acerca de lo que Kardia haría allá fuera, en un mundo desconocido que debía ser mil veces mejor que éste.

No se enteró de lo que había originado los disturbios hasta que se reinstauró una calma relativa. El Ejército Imperial había llegado demandando impuestos y, ante la renuencia de los dueños (un grupo de Hutts avariciosos), decidieron cobrarse con esclavos, que valían más que la deuda. Un tumulto sin precedentes se desató: muchos trabajadores de la fábrica murieron, así como esclavos, y gran cantidad de éstos escaparon. No había con quien quejarse por las pérdidas en ese planeta hundido en la ilegalidad.

Dégel no recibió otro castigo por su intento de escape más que unos cuantos días de enclaustramiento en una de las celdas. Los cuidadores se mostraron satisfechos de que la herida en su pierna no fuera a dejar cicatrices. Con la pérdida de tantos esclavos, cada uno de los que restaba había multiplicado su valía.

No volvió a ver a Kardia. Algunos de los fugados fueron capturados pero nunca lo divisó entre ellos. Supuso que había muerto, o quizás había tenido la suficiente suerte de dejar la inmundicia de Jumen atrás.

Dégel continuó con su estricta crianza, aprendiendo todo lo necesario en el arte de la servidumbre. Poco después de cumplir los doce años, fue sorprendido cuando lo vistieron con un nuevo atuendo innecesariamente revelador y lo llevaron al mercado de subastas, con las manos encadenadas.

Lo escoltaba una Twi'lek a la que había visto varias veces y un negociador al que acababa de conocer.

—¿No es muy joven?— la humanoide de piel azulada preguntó, dirigiéndole a Dégel una mirada intrigada.

— Hay que complacer a todos los gustos— contestó el otro. Dégel agachó la cabeza y continuó caminando, esforzándose por aislarse de su alrededor.

El lugar estaba atestado y había un escándalo que no dimitía en ningún momento. Gritos y más gritos peleando por ofrecer el mejor precio para los bienes que eran expuestos uno por uno. Se sintió mareado cuando llegó su turno y tuvo que subir al podio para ser anunciado por un gordo Hutt como un prometedor esclavo que serviría durante muchos años gracias a su corta edad.

—¡Torken!—exclamó emocionado, señalando sus llamativos cabellos. Su raza era una rara delicatesen que desató el hambre de la multitud.

Criaturas de diversos orígenes se abalanzaron ofreciendo cantidades desorbitadas de créditos. Las miradas voraces lo hicieron sentir asqueroso y clavó sus acuosas pupilas en el suelo. Había nacido para este momento, la desolada noción le generó imperceptibles temblores. No puso atención cuando escuchó que alguien finalmente había ganado la subasta. Fue tirado de sus cadenas y anduvo con los ojos fijos sobre sus pies, siguiendo a su nuevo dueño sin las más mínimas ansias de conocerlo.

—.—


	3. Destino

_Advertencia: non-con_

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—3. Destino—**

—¡Aah!— Fue volteado boca arriba, obligado a doblarse incómodamente con las rodillas juntas contra el pecho, empujadas por una sola mano grande y poderosa que envolvía sus tobillos. Los brazos no los podía acomodar más que bajo su espalda, porque sus muñecas estaban atadas con un dispositivo metálico. Del apretado collar que rodeaba su cuello, surgía una cadena que era usada para facilitar la manipulación de sus posturas.

Al principio había faltado a todos sus años de aleccionamiento…

Se había resistido.

La primera vez se rasgó la garganta gritando _"Nobata," _una y otra vez. De los idiomas que su dueño hablaba, el único que tenían en común era el Huttés, pero dicha negación no tuvo efectos en él. Y no pudo rogar, no había palabra en Huttés para "Por favor."

Llevaba cinco meses ahí, y permanecería ahí toda su vida o, al menos, hasta que se aburrieran de él y fuera revendido. Tuvo que aceptarlo, era su única opción.

El humanoide que lo había comprado lo había trasportado a su planeta natal. Era un alto y corpulento Iktotchi de rugosa piel cobriza y un par de cuernos curvados que le enmarcaban el rostro dándole una apariencia siniestra. Sus ojos grises parecían tornarse blancos cada vez que se posaban sobre Dégel. Le obligaba a hacer cosas desagradables, a veces no sólo con él sino con sus invitados. Y tenía que forzarse un comportamiento complaciente, fingir gusto de atenderlos y hacer todo lo que le ordenaban por más repulsivo y humillante que le resultara.

—Mah bukee— le llamaba. _Mi niño._

Mordió sus labios y apretó los párpados, sobrellevando su realidad. Sintió un pinchazo en la base del cráneo que se unió al resto de sus fuertes molestias físicas. El primer día lo habían sometido a la pequeña cirugía para implantar un dispositivo de control para esclavos. Si escapaba, su dueño podía activar el chip que le freiría el cerebro.

—Mesh'la…— El agitado resoplido golpeó su mejilla antes de que una lengua serpenteante lamiera sus lágrimas. Siempre se lo decía, como si fuera algo que Dégel necesitara escuchar. Desde siempre le pusieron esa etiqueta y era lo que había condenado su existencia.

No le importaba ser _hermoso_. No quería serlo.

El sujeto se hacía llamar Hydor, como el nombre de una estrella en la constelación de Acuario, en un lejano sistema. Estaba un poco obsesionado con el estudio de los astros y había adoptado el símbolo (dos estilizados zigzags en paralelo) para representar sus propiedades; en el portal de su casa, en el logo de sus naves, en los documentos de negocios, tatuados en sus sirvientes. La piel de Dégel poseía dicha marca sobre su cóccix. Había dolido mucho cuando la imprimieron, no dejó de arder por días.

La tosquedad del otro se redobló. Dégel separó los párpados un milímetro. Poco alcanzaba a ver a través de sus húmedas pestañas, pero su corazón galopaba impulsado por una oscura emoción. Él no era como los otros esclavos de la residencia, no estaba resignado a su destino, no se sentía afortunado por tener techo y sustento y la atención de un acaudalado pirata. Aborrecía sus circunstancias y quería ver a Hydor muerto. Todas las noches, cuando lo dejaba solo con su vergüenza y dolor, se ocupaba en fantasear al respecto, imaginando las distintas maneras en que podría acabar con su vida. No eran más que eso, fantasías. Hydor no era descuidado, no bajaba la guardia. Jamás se quedaba a dormir, siempre se marchaba una vez que obtenía lo que quería y lo dejaba en esa habitación que ni con todos los lujos llegaría a sentirse acogedora.

Fijó las nubladas pupilas de color violeta en el extasiado rostro de su captor. Deseó que los bufidos de aquél se intensificaran, que sus sobre-trabajados pulmones estallaran y su corazón lo traicionara deteniéndose de tanto gozo. Visualizó a su respiración deteniéndose, su agonía sería lenta y graciosa, sus ojos seguramente engordarían queriendo salir de sus cuencas y su gruesa piel palidecería varios grados.

Dégel se sobresaltó cuando Hydor comenzó a toser. Sus movimientos evolucionaron rápidamente de erráticos espasmos a un freno total. Se llevó las manos al cuello y luchó por aire, asfixiado por una fuerza invisible. Sus ojos desorbitados rodaron hacia atrás antes de que su pesado cuerpo se desplomara encima de Dégel, quien soltó un grito alarmado y puso todas sus energías en escurrirse fuera del lecho. Cayó al suelo y dio varios traspiés antes de incorporarse. Sus rodillas se doblaron y tuvo que buscar la pared. Las piernas le temblaban, dentro del pecho sentía un retumbo ensordecedor, y dentro de su sangre corría una sensación escalofriante pero seductora.

Hydor estaba muerto.

El estómago le vibró de gusto. Sus labios temblaron con el deseo reprimido de sonreír. Se rindió a la debilidad de sus piernas, derrumbándose al piso. Y se quedó ahí contemplando el cadáver de la persona que más había odiado en el universo.

Horas después, cuando los sirvientes llegaron, preocupados por la demora del Señor en la habitación de su pequeño esclavo favorito, los gritos aterrados taladraron los oídos de Dégel, despabilándolo del ensueño que lo había poseído; un oscuro estado de ensimismamiento que le hizo olvidar el correr de los segundos.

Fue un escándalo en la ciudad, en el planeta, en el Sistema entero. Culpaban a Dégel, pero no entendían cómo lo había hecho. Lo encerraron en un calabozo atado de manos y pies, con los ojos y la boca cubiertos. Algunos lo creían un hechicero, otros murmuraron "Sith," y esos murmullos alcanzaron a los oídos adecuados en cuestión de días.

Sidious tenía un Imperio que manejar, Vader tenía una Galaxia que intimidar. Wyvern chasqueó molesto y escupió al pisar fuera de la nave. Ajustó su capa negra y se encaminó hacia la dirección que el lado oscuro de La Fuerza le indicaba. No le entusiasmaba encargarse de asuntos tan mediocres, pero era consciente de que aún debía probarse ante su Maestro.

Se decía que sólo había un maestro y un alumno Sith en determinados momentos de la historia, pero el emperador Palpatine —conocido sólo por algunos como "Darth Sidious"— había modificado esa filosofía. La Regla de Dos se convirtió en la Regla de Uno: El poder era para él, y el resto de sus asociados, simples herramientas.

Radamanthys, a sus veintitrés años de edad, era el último estudiante que Sidious había entrenado. El último que había sobrevivido sus métodos, al menos. Llevaba cinco años bajo su tutela, y ya que no había surgido ningún nuevo pupilo con potencial al que se le pudiese encargar misiones menores, le tocaban a él.

No por mucho tiempo más. Si la información obtenida se demostraba válida, quizás habría otro al final de la pirámide y a él le comenzarían a confiar con deberes más trascendentales.

Cuando llegó a la mansión del afamado pirata interestelar Hydor, los sirvientes le recibieron temblando. Había planeado en destazar el lugar y tomar al chico que buscaba, pero halló tremenda colaboración de parte de los habitantes, quienes temían a Dégel tanto que harían lo que fuera por deshacerse de él.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño cuando abrió la puerta del calabozo para encontrarse con una criatura escuálida y pálida derrumbada en el piso. Se le dificultó creer que alguien así de joven y de apariencia tan frágil hubiera podido manipular La Fuerza hasta robar una vida. Sonrió socarrón y se inclinó sobre él. Al percibirlo, Dégel se recorrió para atrás todo lo que sus ataduras le permitieron, pero fue alzado sin problemas. Radamanthys se lo echó sobre el hombro y lo sacó de ahí, sin preocuparse por vestirlo siquiera.

De regreso en la nave, lo arrojó a un habitáculo y lo dejó encerrado durante todo el viaje de regreso al planeta donde se ubicaba una de las bases secretas de los Sith: el olvidado Dromund Kaas, antiguo mundo donde la civilización Sith de antaño floreció. Su localización era conocida por algunos pocos, y actualmente yacía en un estado de semi-abandono. Los habitantes se podían contar con una sola mano.

La nave atravesó la azulada atmósfera y descendió siseando hasta posarse sobre el amplísimo pasillo de entrada a la ciudadela; un edificio de tonos cobrizos y silueta piramidal que aún era decorado por algunos banners roídos de color escarlata. El terreno del planeta, mayormente conformado por océanos y pantanos, dejaba limitados sitios de aterrizaje y dificultaba el desplazamiento a pie. Radamanthys se dirigió a la cámara donde había abandonado a Dégel, para descubrirlo profundamente dormido. Soltó un resoplido y volvió a cargarlo como antes. Apenas puso un pie fuera de la nave y el chico comenzó a removerse y refunfuñar, tratando de virarse para entender en dónde estaba y lo que sucedería con él.

El rededor lóbrego y silencioso no le proveyó de buenas esperanzas. Obviamente no estaban en ninguno de los planetas que había conocido durante su corta vida. El ambiente era pesado, no se divisaba la luz de ningún astro, sólo una leve luminosidad proveniente de dos lunas que se oponían en el firmamento.

Dégel agachó la cabeza, era doloroso tratar de contorsionarse lo suficiente para analizar más allá de su inmediata periferia. Radamanthys anduvo con apresuradas zancadas hasta el edificio que solía ser la base de la Inteligencia Imperial, una especie de fortaleza en la que no podía colarse ni una brisa de aire indeseada.

Radamanthys fue recibido por su fiel Familiar, un engendro creado en los mismos laboratorios hacia los que se encaminaba. Se trataba de una criatura alada y con cola, su apariencia como la de un ave carroñera pero con escamas, de color negro y alas que, extendidas, alcanzaban el metro de longitud. No era una simple mascota, compartía un lazo mediante La Fuerza con su amo, de manera que éste podía experimentar todo lo que la criatura atestiguara, así como influir mediante ella en el lugar donde se encontrara.

La avecilla graznó y voló circundando a Darth Wyvern, aparentemente curiosa de la presa que traía consigo. Dégel parpadeó y trató de ubicar al animal, pero revoloteaba demasiado rápido y, entre la intimidante oscuridad, no se le figuró más que un murciélago grande.

Las puertas deslizables a los laboratorios se abrieron como si hubieran intuido la presencia de los visitantes. Dégel fue inmediatamente arrojado al piso.

—Todo tuyo— indicó el rubio, dirigiéndose a una muchacha que compartía el color de su cabello y portaba una túnica ajustada de un tono rojo oscuro, cual sangre venosa.

La mirada confundida de Dégel apreció a Radamanthys girar en sus talones y partir, seguido de la ondeante capa negra y el animalejo volador. Percibió movimiento a su lado y volteó rápidamente, sobresaltándose al descubrir que la mujer ya estaba asomándose sobre él y le tocaba un hombro.

Se encontró con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y una mirada azulada que proyectaba astucia. Reparó en la ausencia de cejas, y los extraños puntos rosáceos que les sustituían.

—Tú debes ser Dégel. —Le retiró la mordaza y comenzó a desatarle las extremidades—. Mi nombre es Yuzuriha. Debes tener muchas preguntas, pero no te preocupes, estás a salvo aquí y te lo explicaré todo— decía en un tono apaciguador sin dejar de ser firme, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Al mismo tiempo, la experimentada alquimista Sith influenciaba en el lado oscuro de La Fuerza para crear una sensación de bienestar en el encandilado chico que no se atrevía a hablar ni moverse más allá de los temblores que el miedo y la desnudez le despertaban.

—Tienes suerte de que te encontráramos… —Podía respirar su potencial sin precedentes… no le sorprendía la mala actitud con la que Radamanthys lo había traído.

Dégel entendía poco y nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero las siguientes palabras de la mujer le provocaron una emoción desconocida que cosquilleó agradablemente la boca del estómago y facilitó su próximo respiro…

—Con el entrenamiento que recibirás, lo que pasaste nunca se repetirá.

Alivio.

—.—


	4. Refugio

—Shimmer—

**—4. Refugio—**

Los primeros días de Kardia en Teros conllevaron un fluctuante período de adaptación. Kardia era una mezcla contradictoria de miradas suspicaces y curiosidad incontrolable, así que a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo mostrando interés de más en los asuntos de Dav o las tareas hogareñas de T'reni.

La tercera noche lo sentaron en la pequeña cocina y Dav le habló un poco de sí mismo, de su planeta natal, Corellia, de cómo había sido contrabandista desde su adolescencia, y lo que dicho trabajo usualmente exigía. Le explicó cómo funcionarían las cosas si decidía quedarse con ellos.

Básicamente, a Dav no le vendría mal un aprendiz, alguien a quien pudiera confiarle el negocio cuando él ya no estuviera para esos trotes. Dav tenía treinta y cinco años, así que faltaba mucho tiempo para su retiro, pero era un hombre precavido. T'reni lo miró enfurruñada, sintiéndose hecha menos porque Dav nunca la consideraba como potencial asistente, sólo por ser niña. Dav era un poco anticuado también. Nada iba a convencerlo de darle a T'reni una labor más peligrosa que limpiar el motor de la nave. A un chico energético y osado —como Kardia parecía serlo— sí que lo podría llevar en viajes y aprovechar su ayuda en el ambivalente negocio que ponía el pan en la mesa.

A Kardia el asunto le pareció emocionante, simplemente por la posibilidad de viajar. Dav narraba sus aventuras con la intención de que se pensara bien los riesgos, pero a Kardia todo le sonaba a maravilla. Esa noche se fue a dormir sintiendo mucha mayor confianza hacia Dav, y contento de haber terminado en su casa. Por primera vez, podía vislumbrar un futuro interesante en el horizonte.

T'reni no le desagradaba, pero podía llegar a ser bastante fastidiosa. Tenía diez años, cuatro más que él, y sólo por eso se creía con algún tipo de autoridad. Al principio, curó sus heridas con renuencia, celosa de que Dav ya tuviera grandes planes para él, y lo regañaba por todo. Pero en cierta ocasión que salió de noche a recoger agua del pozo, un horrible roedor alado comenzó a perseguirla, y fue Kardia quien salió en su auxilio y espantó a la criatura mediante gritos animalescos y agitaciones locas de sus brazos. Dav ni siquiera se había despertado, y a T'reni se le olvidó preguntar cómo es que Kardia se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, si había estado tan pasmada que ni siquiera gritó. No sería la primera vez que Kardia demostrara una excepcional capacidad perceptiva.

A partir de entonces, los dos protegidos de Dav Gufrai se empezaron a llevar mejor, aunque T'reni nunca abandonó su papel de niñera regañona. Ella no era humana, pertenecía a la especie Mirialana, y a veces, cuando se sentía especialmente maloso, Kardia la molestaba por su inusual tono de piel amarillenta y las manchitas tatuadas de su rostro.

Una de las primeras cosas que T'reni le comentó fue que había un par de chicos viviendo en el pueblo, hijos de un comerciante de maquinaria al que Dav conocía bastante bien, y que tenían el mismo color azul de pelo. Kardia no quiso conocerlos… ¿qué tal si eran de Jumen, qué tal si lo llevaban de regreso?... Cada vez que T'reni le hablaba de ellos, Kardia evadía el tema. Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. T'reni era verdaderamente insistente. La verdad, sólo quería una excusa para acercarse al chico que le gustaba, y qué mejor que presentarle al inusual niño que ahora era algo así como su hermano menor.

Un día, T'reni insistió que lo acompañara al pueblo a hacer las compras, y Kardia se vio en una encrucijada. Realmente quería ir porque no había conocido nada del planeta más que el hogar de Dav, pero sentía un miedo irracional de que alguien pudiese arrancarlo de la perfecta vida que tenía ahora. La pesada y confiable mano de Dav sobre su hombro lo animó… pero no tanto como el fajo de créditos que le entregó para que comprara lo que quisiera.

Entonces, llegaron al pueblo. T'reni había escogido su mejor túnica, una de color azul oscuro y adornos de colores en las mangas que Dav le trajo de Naboo hace tiempo. Kardia la miró extrañado todo el trayecto, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su propia paranoia, incluso se había puesto su capa negra con capucha aunque no había lluvia ni frío.

El pueblo no era nada fuera de lo común pero era mucho más de lo que Kardia había llegado a ver en su vida. Recorrió ávidamente las tiendas de la zona del mercado, preguntando para qué era esto y aquello y cuánto costaba todo. Compró algunos dulces que supuestamente venían de Coruscant. Había leído algunas cosas sobre ese planeta antes… supuestamente estaba cubierto en su totalidad por una ciudad muy avanzada de varios niveles, y las organizaciones más importantes de la galaxia tenían su sede ahí. No quiso demorarse pensando en ello. Cada día, Kardia se esforzaba por enterrar más profundo las memorias de su antigua vida.

También adquirió un cinturón de utilidad, mucho menos complejo que el de Dav, pero era un buen comienzo. Finalmente, compró lo que sería su primer kit de herramientas básicas.

Sólo hasta que se sintió conforme con sus adquisiciones, accedió a acompañar a T'reni para conocer al par de chicos provenientes de Torken. Al verlos, se sorprendió hasta quedar boquiabierto. ¡Los dos eran iguales!... _casi_ iguales. T'reni se los presentó como Defteros y Aspros, incluyendo un visible sonroje cuando pronunció el nombre del último. Entonces todo tuvo sentido para Kardia, y viró los ojos fastidiado.

A final de cuentas, no fue mala idea conocerlos. Ellos eran un poco mayores, de la misma edad que T'reni, y conocían muchas cosas sobre tecnología, reparaciones, los negocios que se llevaban a cabo en el mercado negro, las personalidades de importancia, todas las jugosas noticias del mundo poco legal en el que estaban sumidos. Sus padres se habían refugiado en Teros después de la invasión a Torken, así que habían nacido ahí y era todo lo que conocían.

Kardia hizo clic más rápido con Aspros que con Defteros, quien era algo más callado y menos propenso a las diabluras que Kardia proponía. En Aspros, Kardia encontró el perfecto secuaz, y adoptaron la costumbre de reunirse varias tardes a la semana para jugar, robar de los turistas, o, cuando fueron mayores, hacer cosas mucho menos inocentes que probablemente habrían puesto a T'reni a llorar.

Teros era un buen lugar para vivir, Kardia lo decidió rápidamente, y supo que era afortunado de haber acabado bajo la tutela de un hombre como Dav. La compasión no era rasgo común en la gente (al menos, en la gente que había conocido en Jumen). El hecho de que Dav fuera un contrabandista no empañaba la imagen positiva que Kardia tenía de él.

Pasar tiempo con Dav era agradable, incluso cuando no hablaban y Kardia sólo se sentaba a verlo reparar la nave o las piezas mecánicas que traía de sus viajes. Usualmente, le permitía examinarlas y le enseñaba una o dos cosas sobre ellas. Poco a poco se fue familiarizando con la tecnología que lo rodeaba y esperaba que dentro de poco Dav le permitiera ayudar. El hombre aún lo consideraba demasiado impulsivo como para confiarle algo valioso a sus inquietas manos. Kardia intentó ser paciente, porque Dav lo había sido con él.

Fue hasta varios meses después de su llegada, unos cinco, que Kardia supo la historia de T'reni. El hecho de que hubiera sido una esclava, como él, hizo que le bajara bastante a sus travesuras de ahí en adelante.

Dav la había aceptado varios años atrás como pago de una deuda, no porque le interesara el prospecto de tener una esclava, sino porque su conciencia no lo hubiera dejado en paz de abandonarla a su suerte, cuando estaba en sus manos ayudar. Un contrabandista con conciencia… en su círculo de amistades solían hacerle burla por ello. A este ritmo, terminaría adoptando quién sabe cuántas otras criaturas desamparadas…

Al menos, una más.

Sucedió cuando Kardia tenía diez años. Ya había comenzado a acompañar a Dav en los viajes de poco riesgo.

Y esto era algo sencillo, simple entrega de mercancía a un sujeto que traficaba con animales exóticos, para venderlos como mascotas de lujo a la realeza o los pudientes políticos.

Fue fascinante para Kardia ver tantas especies extrañas reunidas en la sección de cargo de la nave. Desde pequeñas bolas peludas y adorables hasta mastodontes bastante terroríficos. Se la pasó curioseando ahí durante todo el viaje, pese a los olores desagradables que algunos animales despedían. Le parecía que, si se concentraba, podía comunicarse con ellos. Con algunos de ellos, al menos; los más inteligentes.

Ya se había dado cuenta, desde un par de años atrás, de que era capaz de hacer cosas que sorprendían a Dav y T'reni. No era sólo la capacidad de advertir con tremenda facilidad los cambios de humor de las personas, iba más allá de una percepción super-desarrollada. Había comenzado como un juego con T'reni, adivinando lo que diría o lo que estaba pensando. Su nivel de tino fue tal que, en un inicio, asustó a la Mirialana. Kardia no podía leer la mente de nadie, pero conseguía deducir cosas extremadamente acertadas en base a lenguaje corporal e intuición. Dav lo tomó como una habilidad increíblemente provechosa, y solía cancelar tratos sin pensarlo dos veces si Kardia sospechaba que algo andaba chueco. Dav decidió que, cuando Kardia fuera mayor, le hablaría de La Fuerza…lo poco que sabía. Era peligroso mencionar esos temas en estos tiempos.

La nave se sacudió y los típicos silbidos que anunciaban cambios en los motores se propagaron sobre la aleación, haciéndola vibrar. Kardia se apresuró a la cabina para tomar el asiento del copiloto y observar el aterrizaje, estudiando atento cada operación que Dav realizaba. Le había dicho que, cuando creciera un par de pulgadas más, le enseñaría a pilotear.

—Apestas—señaló el Corelliano, arrugando la nariz. En vez de ofenderse, Kardia comenzó a parlotear de las criaturas y de cómo algunas hacían lo que él quería que hicieran con sólo mirarlas fijamente. Las cejas de Dav se juntaron.

—No andes diciendo cosas así fuera de casa, Kardia.

—Ya sé…—murmuró súbitamente malhumorado. Estaban solos en la nave y no veía la necesidad de tanta precaución. Tampoco entendía qué tenía de malo ser más genial que los demás.

—Hablaremos sobre esto al volver—dijo Dav, antes de imprimir especial fuerza sobre el controlador para moderar el descenso de la nave.

Al llegar a su destino, en el terroso Tatooine, la persona que recibió las jaulas y cajas de criaturas se quejó por el estado de una de ellas.

—Díselo al proveedor, apenas las recogí ayer. Dudo que se haya enfermado de un día para otro—decía Dav mientras revisaba que el listado de bestias concordara con lo que estaba entregando.

El hombre encapuchado que estaba a cargo de la operación escupió algunas maldiciones en su idioma natal y miró al pequeño ejemplar de Nexu que yacía debilitado y escuálido en su jaulita. Los cazadores podían llegar a ser verdaderamente imbéciles; cachorros tan jóvenes no lograban sobrevivir sin sus madres. Se trataba de una especie felina, contaba con cuatro ojos rojizos y una boca ancha que se llenaría de filosos dientes cuando el cachorro creciera. Su pelaje blanquecino se tornaría marrón y atigrado con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, al parecer no habría oportunidad para que nada de eso sucediera, pues el hombre comentó que habría que sacrificarlo; nadie iba a querer hacerse cargo de una criatura tan vulnerable.

—Si no lo quiere, ¿me lo pudo quedar?—intervino Kardia, al ver que el sujeto sacaba su pistola láser con la intención de terminar ahí mismo con el animal. Dav le dirigió una mirada escandalizada.

—Hey, Kardia, espera…

—Dav, es mi cumpleaños—dijo astutamente. La verdadera fecha de su nacimiento era desconocida, pero habían elegido el día en que lo encontraron en la nave para llevar la cuenta de su edad.

—Nada es gratis, chico—el traficante respondió con cinismo.

Entonces Kardia volteó hacia Dav, y aunque a éste no le entusiasmaba en absoluto la idea de rescatar a una criatura famosa por su ferocidad, la mezcla de un determinado Kardia y un moribundo cachorro en su campo visual acabaron por convencerlo. Resopló mortificado y entregó algunos créditos al hombre, aceptándose estafado.

Kardia sonrió triunfante y recogió la jaula para devolverla a la nave. Llegaron a Teros algunas horas después, y si bien T'reni se horrorizó ante la espantosa nueva mascota, acabó ayudando en su cuidado, y no tardó en concluir que, dentro de su extrema fealdad, era un poco lindo. Igual que Kardia.

—.—


	5. Sith

—Shimmer—

**—5. Sith—**

El avance de Dégel en las artes Sith sólo se podía haber calificado como prodigioso.

Finalmente, era más o menos libre. Los Sith no le permitían marcharse, ni siquiera contaba con medios para huir y no tendría ningún sitio a dónde ir. Aquí, al menos, podía salir y explorar los pantanos de Dromund Kaas, conocer criaturas fascinantes y deambular por los templos llenos de silencio e historia. Lo alimentaban, tenía un lugar donde vivir, y a cambio sólo tenía que hacer algo que le encantaba…

Aprender.

Devoró los tomos de la biblioteca uno tras otro, día tras noche, durante las primeras semanas que estuvo ahí esa fue su principal ocupación. No había confiado en sus nuevos captores de inmediato, pero leer le había provisto de privacidad, una soledad sin peligros que había estado necesitando vitalmente. Poco a poco se fue mostrando más interesado en el trabajo de Yuzuriha… Sobre todo cuando se acabó los libros y se hizo una idea de lo que el universo en verdad era, de La Fuerza que dictaminaba el destino y que estaba al alcance de unos cuantos elegidos.

Como él.

Fue lo primero que Yuzuriha le explicó, lo que había sucedido con Hydor realmente. Dégel odió saberse un asesino, pero al mismo tiempo fue increíble pensar que él, un simple esclavo, pudiera tener el poder de conseguir algo de esa magnitud. Lo segundo que Yuzuriha hizo, fue curar el ligero problema de la vista de Dégel, quien ni siquiera se había hecho consciente de ello, pero fue evidenciado por la enternecedora manera en que sumergía la nariz en los libros y entrecerraba los ojos intentando aumentar la nitidez de las letras. Yuzuriha utilizó unos químicos para crear gotas traslúcidas que, al ser aplicadas sobre la pupila, se solidificaban en delgadas películas correctoras. Ya que se desintegraban por sí solas a la semana, Dégel debió aprender a reemplazarlas**.**

Además de ayudarlo con ese detalle, Yuzuriha se convirtió rápidamente en la fuente de los conocimientos que los libros no abarcaban. Descubrió que, aunque se viera joven, en realidad la mujer había vivido siglos. Tenía un tatuaje en la nuca con símbolos que Dégel apenas estaba aprendiendo a descifrar, pero le parecía que hacían alusión a la magia.

Yuzuriha era un alquimista Sith, maestra de las ciencias prohibidas y usuario avanzado de magia oscura. En los atiborrados laboratorios se dedicaba a crear y perfeccionar armas de todo tipo; robots de distintos niveles de complejidad para determinadas tareas, artefactos que podían dar una ventaja vital en batalla, y de los que Wyvern era ávido coleccionista. También creaba sustancias de diversos efectos, algunas que curaban lo incurable, o venenos que fulminaban sus animalejos de prueba en un milisegundo, e incluso pociones misteriosas que podían convertir la alimaña más horrenda en un ave del paraíso.

Y luego mezclaba todos esos tipos de creaciones y engendraba artículos perversos. Un simple _bláster_ se convertía en arma de pesadillas con la agregación de un cristal consagrado en la oscuridad de La Fuerza. No sólo quemaría carne, sino que el efecto del embrujo se esparciría cual cáncer y carcomería la psique del afectado.

Sólo un ejemplo. Yuzuriha dedicaba todo su día a la manufactura de objetos similares. No todos se producían para ser usados por los Sith, sino que servían para elaborar trueques con mercenarios, quienes invertían todo su esfuerzo en las misiones por la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre una legendaria arma Sith.

Dégel se sentía, a ratos, embrujado; y otros, horrorizado por lo que sucedía en ese laboratorio. Lo más perturbador era la alteración de organismos vivos: Engendros Sith, con vastas funciones y de apariencia fúnebre, algunos realmente asquerosos. El avezucha de Radamanthys había sido creada en esos mismos laboratorios. Yuzuriha le comentó que él podría hacer uso de cualquier engendro una vez que estuviera listo para ello. Dégel no quería ver ese día llegar.

Sin embargo, se embebió en aprender, en convertir sus manos en herramientas de creación, en estudiar todo lo que había disponible sobre la magia de La Fuerza. Fue un excelente asistente para Yuzuriha, con el potencial de superarla como alquimista. Sin embargo, Dégel resultó aún más apto para el manejo de los hechizos Sith. Y fundía todos sus conocimientos para sacar el mayor provecho de ellos, inventando conjuros a partir de otros, comulgando frecuentemente con el lado oscuro de La Fuerza, o curándose a sí mismo con extrema eficacia después de los entrenamientos con Wyvern.

Radamanthys iba uno que otro día a enseñarle a usar la espada láser. La apariencia del tipo era imponente y le generaba una justificada desconfianza. Aunque lo había sacado de aquel calabozo, le resultaba imposible considerarlo su salvador o sentirse agradecido con él. Wyvern tenía los musculosos antebrazos cubiertos de gruesos tatuajes negros, angulosos y sin aparente significado, pero Dégel ya había entendido que tales marcas eran indicadores de los avances de un Sith. Dégel aborrecía los entrenamientos con el rubio, quien siempre hacía comentarios cáusticos sobre su poca valía, su verdadero estatus como un esclavo que no llegaría a más por mucho que aspirara. Sus habilidades reales sólo se podían confirmar en la cama, y no en pocas ocasiones tuvo que luchar para quitárselo de encima. Radamanthys sólo jugaba. Con Yuzuriha cerca, no podía hacerle ningún daño al joven, pero por lo menos podía soltar su lengua viperina y profesarle su desagrado.

El origen de su hostilidad era la envidia. En cuestión de meses, Dégel había mostrado un avance admirable que había conseguido la atención de su Maestro, quien constantemente se comunicaba mediante hologramas para indagar sobre la evolución de su nuevo pequeño aprendiz.

Dégel mostró absoluta seriedad cuando conoció al sujeto encapuchado la primera vez. No lo vio en persona, sólo una imagen proyectada, pero incluso así pudo percibir el poder oculto bajo la invasiva capa. Sólo contestó a sus preguntas, que no fueron muchas, y no volvió a hablar con él, pero sabía que Yuzuriha y Radamanthys lo hacían con frecuencia.

Era un tipo de vida aceptable, pero en realidad exigía mucho de él. Yuzuriha le había dicho que tenía prohibido olvidar, que recordar todas las cosas que lo lastimaron era esencial para su desarrollo, no obtendría ningún tipo de avance de lo contrario. Radamanthys se lo recalcaba en cualquier oportunidad, y lo ayudaba a despertar ese asco hacia sí mismo que nunca podría esconderse del todo.

Así que, para cumplir las expectativas de sus protectores, tenía que vivir sumido en un estado emocional caótico. La Fuerza no lo escuchaba si no se encontraba lo suficientemente enfurecido y humillado. Debía escarbar en sus recuerdos y socavarse a sí mismo para lograr esa conexión que le consolaba, que le daba poder. Era un tanto contradictorio, empeorarse para obtener aquello que lo hacía mejor, pero así funcionaban las cosas, y el estilo de vida de los Sith se convirtió en un modelo para Dégel; adoptó el código como su credo absoluto.

Fue distinto cuando tuvo que poner en práctica toda la teoría memorizada. A los trece años le presentaron una nueva espada de luz de doble hoja, más potente que la que usaba para practicar, el color escarlata parecía incluso más vívido. Le entregaron un nuevo atuendo de dos piezas, camisa y pantalón de un material ligeramente elástico y resistente a los elementos, de color negro y ajuste ceñido que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus manos. Las cubrió con guantes del mismo color oscuro, se calzó las botas, y luego Yuzuriha le acomodó un cinturón con varias utilidades. Por último, le ofreció una capa para completar su disfraz de sombra. Estaba listo para probar su valía. Si tenía éxito, podría realizar el ritual que lo colocaría oficialmente como Sith.

Lo dejaron aventurarse en el espacio, con un objetivo al que Radamanthys nombró insignificante.

Tenía que diezmar a un pequeño grupo de ladrones que se habían atrevido a roer un hueso demasiado grande. Habían interceptado un mensaje codificado de Palpatine que, de ser puesto en el ojo público, acarrearía tremendos revuelos. Y pretendían sobornar al emperador para devolverle la información.

Ilusos.

Radamanthys los rastreó hasta el selvático planeta que utilizaron de escondite, y escoltó a Dégel hacia allá, aprovechando el viaje para instruirlo en el manejo del tipo de nave que, tarde o temprano, tendría que dirigir por sí mismo. Para su fastidio, el joven copiloto absorbió la información sin problemas, y el rubio presentía que, si le daba el comando de la nave, sería perfectamente capaz de llevarlos a su destino e incluso realizar maniobras de huida si era necesario. La vívida conexión de Dégel con el lado oscuro de La Fuerza superaba en intensidad a la de cualquier otro aprendiz que Radamanthys hubiera conocido antes. Comprensiblemente, se sentía desaventajado frente al chico de cabellos verdes, y día a día su montaña de resentimiento se acrecentaba. Tarde o temprano, se dejaría llevar y lo mataría, después de confirmar cuán bien fue entrenado para complacer las necesidades de la carne.

Aterrizaron y buscaron sigilosamente el campamento. Radamanthys sólo observaría a la distancia, Dégel se encargaría de la operación. El rubio no pensó que el chico fuera capaz. Su mano temblaba alrededor del sable de luz, y quedó extrañamente ensimismado con el brillo rojo al encenderlo. El mayor carraspeó, apurándolo. Y Dégel caminó sin hacer ruido, pero con demasiada lentitud. El zumbido de la espada de luz alertaría a los durmientes en cualquier momento.

Radamanthys no planeaba intervenir si las cosas salían mal. El fallo de Dégel sería su victoria. Había querido un Sith novato al que echarle las misiones aburridas encima, pero Dégel superó las expectativas de todos y, si seguía a ese ritmo, acabaría desplazándolo.

Sonrió gustoso cuando escuchó las voces alzándose, señalando al intruso. Vio la figura de Dégel congelada por deliciosos segundos que simularon ser eternos.

Dégel no tenía motivo alguno para acabar con la vida de estos hombres, aun si ellos atentaban contra la suya con disparos de _blásters_ que evadía automáticamente, sin gran esfuerzo. Pero era su misión, debía cumplirla, debía probarse útil, satisfacer su destino; un destino mucho más trascendente que el que siempre vislumbró.

_Mah bukee_

Se obligó a recordar, saboreó los escalofríos de su cuerpo y el acelere de su corazón impuesto por viejas fobias. El sable de luz cortó al primer temerario ladrón en dos, pero ese no era su estilo, no podía desahogarse con la simpleza de un corte de luz carmín. Movió su mano izquierda, susurró encantamientos, y vio a todos postrarse y gritar, ojos desorbitados e inundados, retorciéndose por una agonía imaginaria, hasta que la agonía se hizo real y La Fuerza les privó de oxígeno. Dégel percibía los latidos alentándose en el ambiente, como si los corazones de los hombres que yacían en el piso a su alrededor flotaran circundándolo y danzaran cerca de sus oídos. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado, su sangre cosquilleaba, la mano con la que comandaba a La Fuerza se sentía entumida, pero al mismo tiempo, más viva que su propio corazón. Los gritos se convirtieron en gimoteos dolientes y, finalmente, fueron sofocados.

Las llamas de una fogata iluminaban pobremente el lugar, pero hacían danzar sombras fúnebres sobre los cadáveres y el rostro alucinado de Dégel.

Tardó algunos minutos en sosegar sus impulsos oscuros, gradualmente fue despidiéndose del abrazo de La Fuerza, hasta que volvió a sentirse en control de sus emociones. Viró con un grácil movimiento que hizo a su capa ondear y caminó de vuelta hacia Radamanthys, quien lo miraba pasmado sin moverse de su sitio. El rostro de Dégel estaba completamente neutro pero en sus ojos violáceos chispeaba el extasíe, eufórica incredulidad. Radamanthys sufrió espasmos en sus músculos cuando Dégel pasó a su lado. Quería azotarlo contra el suelo arenoso y arrancarle las nuevas vestimentas que delineaban su menuda figura, tirar de su preciada y exótica cabellera y desbocarse contra su cuerpo para sacar su impresión y su bestial rencor.

Pero Dégel era peligroso, lo acababa de comprobar.

Sólo se movió un par de minutos después, para alcanzar al otro dentro de la nave y ponerla en órbita.

—.—

En las entrañas de la ciudadela yacía una cámara oculta donde los rituales secretos de los Sith tenían lugar.

Yuzuriha esbozó una media sonrisa complacida cuando la espigada figura surgió de la sangre que inundaba el milenario depósito de mármol. El cadáver del engendro que sirvió como sacrificio —una especie de sanguijuela gigante que Dégel debió destazar— yacía tirado en las cercanías, todavía regando el producto de sus vísceras, en el que el desnudo chico se había bañado.

No había otro olor además del hedor a muerte infiltrándose por sus poros. Dégel permaneció de pie en medio del estanque, absolutamente inmóvil, observando el cadáver de la criatura, sintiendo la sangre deslizándose espesamente sobre su cuerpo, coloreando su cabellera y cada centímetro de piel. Lo único que no se ajustaba al tinte sanguinolento eran sus ojos, violáceos y brumosos, muy lejos de la realidad, concentrados en el lado oscuro de La Fuerza, que parecía usar la sangre que lo cubría como engrudo para afianzarse a su alma. Dégel cerró los ojos y se entregó a la invasión.

—Estás listo— anunció la mujer.

—.—


	6. La Fuerza

_Notita: Anji -pronunciado "Anyi"- es de hecho un personaje de StarWars, mascota de la hija de Leia y Han Solo :3_

**Ale-chan**: hola! es que subí los últimos dos capis al mismo tiempo :p Creo que este capítulo contestará tu duda sobre Dégel y sus gafas :3 (por algo no le di una solución permanente, jeje) La verdad que la sexiness de Rada es totalmente cosa de él, como dices yo ni me esforcé con eso xD ¡Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y comentar!

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—6. La Fuerza—**

—Vamos, Anji, sal de aquí.— Kardia arreó al animal hasta echarlo del cuarto. Anji gimió lastimeramente y dirigió la triste mirada de cuatro ojos hacia su dueño, antes de que éste le cerrara la puerta en las narices. El Nexu que había rescatado cuatro años atrás medía ahora un metro de altura y más de cuatro de largo, incluyendo su interminable cola, la cual simulaba la elasticidad de un látigo que se bifurcaba hacia el final.

Había desarrollado púas en lo más alto de la espalda, así que Kardia limitaba los mimos a la cabeza o los costados. Era un animal diseñado para trepar y moverse con agilidad y sigilo, con tremendas garras negras, y dos de sus cuatro ojos dedicados a mirar en infrarrojo. Se había demostrado extremadamente útil en sus viajes con Dav, y a contrario de lo que éste predijo, no fue difícil de domesticar, aunque más que nada se debió a las latentes habilidades de Kardia con La Fuerza. Su conexión con la criatura se había vuelto tan intensa que a veces, con sólo pensarlo, el animal acudía a él.

Ahora no lo necesitaba, ahora necesitaba algo de privacidad. Empujó la puerta y la dejó trancada. Fue hasta un estante por un artefacto metálico de forma hexagonal con algunos botones, y trepó para acostarse en la cama, colocando el objeto a su lado. Con la mano derecha se desabrochó los pantalones y con la izquierda manejó el generador de hologramas.

—No, No—decía pasando las opciones una por una, hasta encontrar el modelo que le gustara más—. Definitivamente, no.

Ya todos los modelos preinstalados le habían aburrido. Algunos nunca los usaría… ciertas especies simplemente no le resultaban atractivas. Decidió diseñar uno nuevo y picó botones velozmente. Algo lindo, de piel amarfilada y cabello largo… se había aficionado al cabello largo, tal vez por culpa de Aspros. Pero no lo quería tan azul ni tan desordenado. Lo diseñó verdemar y lacio y le puso ojos almendrados, pero se impacientó y dejó el color al azar. Resultaron zafiros. Le gustaron bastante, decidió seguir y crear rápidamente a la persona ficticia que lo entretendría esta vez.

Una vez que estuvo listo, su fantasía le sonrió y Kardia extendió la mano para tocar su rostro, explorando la suave textura de sus mejillas antes de entrelazar los dedos entre el lustroso cabello que había fabricado con tanta dedicación. Se sentía increíblemente cercano a la realidad...

Este dispositivo de hologramas era de la última línea producida en el avanzado planeta Rukbat, Aspros había estafado a un turista acaudalado pidiéndolo como trueque por una baratija. Después de algunas semanas, cuando Aspros se aburrió del artefacto, lo regaló a Kardia, quien aprovechaba cualquier momento libre para consentir sus impulsos.

—¡Kardia!—T'reni llamó al otro lado de la puerta, antes de introducir el código de seguridad para descubrir que Kardia lo había cambiado de nuevo—Estás con los hologramas otra vez, ¿cierto? ¡Daaav!

El aludido se encogió de hombros y lamentó no haber podido terminar su taza de membrosia, una deliciosa bebida color miel de propiedades alcohólicas. Había adquirido una gran botella para recibir a un viejo amigo que arribaría de un momento a otro. Soltó un suspiro exhausto y dejó el pequeño comedor para acudir al llamado de la joven.

Kardia gruñó, apagó el generador holográfico y salió a asomarse con todo y pantalones desabrochados. El choque de gritos se dio en el pasillo; T'reni acusando las perversiones del chico, y éste defendiéndose al sacar a relucir las veces que ella había escapado de noche con uno de los guardias del puerto. El rostro de T'reni fue de amarillo a rojo en un parpadeo, farfulló insultos en su idioma natal y agarró un gran engrane dorado que decoraba la pared (Dav tenía la costumbre de colgar piezas de motores clásicos como ornamentos) para arrojarlo sobre Kardia.

Kardia se agachó por instinto, pero los tres quedaron estáticos cuando el proyectil se mantuvo levitando a medio trayecto, completamente frenado. Los ojos de T'reni lucían saltones y el color había escapado de su rostro. Kardia parpadeó sorprendido por el fenómeno del que era causante, y Dav se recuperó de la impresión y se apoderó del objeto flotante con un manotazo. Lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio y jaló a Kardia del hombro para empujarlo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y le dirigió una mirada inusualmente sombría.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!

—No me refiero a los hologramas—masculló masajeándose la sien. Con T'reni de dieciocho y Kardia de catorce, poner algo de orden en esa casa se había vuelto toda una odisea. Resopló y se sentó en la cama de Kardia, palmeó a su lado para que lo acompañara, y adoptó una postura meditabunda cruzándose de brazos.

—Esas cosas extrañas que puedes hacer… ¿qué piensas al respecto?

—Oh…—Kardia se rascó la cabeza. A él también le había impresionado el reciente suceso. Nunca antes había sido capaz de influir en un objeto de tal manera—. Pues no sé, me gusta.

—¿Has escuchado de los Jedi?—Habló en voz baja. Era un tema tabú, después de todo.

—El Templo Jedi está en Coruscant—dijo con simpleza, adoptando un gesto distraído. Era lo único que sabía, y ya ni siquiera recordaba dónde lo había aprendido.

—Estaba. Son ruinas ahora. El Imperio ordenó su destrucción hace quince años.

En menos de dos décadas, los Jedi habían sido olvidados por la memoria colectiva, la mayoría de la gente los creía leyendas… hablar de La Fuerza era indicio de senilidad o causa de burla, y un serio riesgo si llegaba a oído de las autoridades.

Kardia escuchó a Dav con algo de escepticismo. No dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras, pero en realidad no alcanzaba a asimilar que él pudiera tener relación con un asunto tan misterioso.

—Los Jedi eran sujetos que podían hacer cosas como las que tú haces. Decían que se debía al contacto con "La Fuerza". No puedo explicar realmente lo que es… incluso cuando existían, era difícil entender de qué se trataba su filosofía.

—Te refieres a… hm, ¿esto?—Kardia agitó la mano en el aire. Dav arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Kardia torció los labios antes de intentar explicarse.

—Hay algo aquí… en todas partes—decía mirando alrededor, agudizando sus sentidos para experimentar la evidencia que sólo estaba disponible para él—. Cuando hago algo… "especial", es como si se moviera, o se aligerara.

Dav trató de no lucir demasiado confundido. Lo que Kardia decía sonaba tan raro que tenía que ser acertado.

—Supongo que eso debe ser… el caso es que necesitas tener cuidado. El Imperio castiga las prácticas Jedi con la muerte.

Kardia torció los labios, reflexionó durante medio segundo, y se levantó con un salto para estirar los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—El Imperio no existe aquí—sonrió queriendo pasarse de listo, pero la seria mirada de Dav le hizo cambiar rápidamente de actitud—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tendré cuidado—dijo de mala gana mientras abrochaba sus pantalones. El que se encontraran en un planeta alejado de los sistemas centrales no significaba que quedaran fuera del alcance de las garras del Imperio.

—Por cierto, tu amigo ya llegó.

Las cejas de Dav se alzaron un instante antes de que se pusiera de pie. Sólo hasta que se asomó fuera de la casa pudo comprobar la predicción de Kardia, cuando escuchó el zumbar de la nave que se estacionaba en su pista de aterrizaje privada.

Hizo pasar al recién llegado y se sentó con él a la mesa para disfrutar de la membrosia. Le presentó a T'reni y a Kardia, quien no dudó en interrogarlo sobre el aspecto más resaltante de su ser… una melena alborotada de color azul, mucho más corta que la suya.

—¿Eres de Torken?

Manigoldo sonrió ampliamente.

—Así es. Por estos rumbos no somos tan inusuales.—Revolvió el cabello de Kardia con amistosa rudeza, a manera de saludo introductorio, antes de prestar atención a su bebida y a su antiguo colaborador de negocios, para ponerse al tanto de lo que habían sido los últimos años para ambos.

Kardia se quedó sentado con una postura holgazana en una esquina del piso de la estancia común, con Anji echado sobre sus piernas, retorciéndose mientras su dueño le sobaba la panza. T'reni les dejó listas unas botanas y se retiró a dormir temprano. Había sido día de limpieza y estaba exhausta. Esta vez, Kardia le había relegado todo el trabajo por ir a perder el tiempo con los gemelos, pero ya se las cobraría cuando le sirviera el desayuno mañana…

Kardia se dedicó a escuchar con tremenda curiosidad los relatos de Manigoldo. Dav no lo mandó a su habitación, pues resultaba provechoso que se empapara de las anécdotas de un contrabandista tan experimentado como su viejo socio. Manigoldo había establecido su red de negocios en el Borde planetario interior, donde el flujo de créditos era incomparablemente mayor, por la gran cantidad de sistemas desarrollados y la cercanía al planeta capital. Se había vuelto un experto en tratar con los agentes del militarizado puerto de Coruscant.

—Hablando de negocios…—Extrajo un pequeño cubo de memoria de su cinturón y lo ofreció a Dav, quien lo examinó con una sonrisa suspicaz.

—Ya me lo temía.

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te traiga trabajo?—preguntó burlón—. Muchos matarían por esta oportunidad.

—¿De qué se trata?— La reticencia de Dav era palpable. Durante los últimos años había tratado de mantener un bajo perfil, dedicándose a negocios de poca peligrosidad. No podía olvidarse de que dos adolescentes dependían de él y, de todas formas, ya se estaba cansando de las emociones fuertes.

—Es un viejo colaborador en Nyriaan. Necesita de transporte confiable para su mercancía, sería un trabajo periódico. —Manigoldo tomó de su bebida, mostrando un gesto apreciativo ante el reconfortante sabor—. A mí ya no me resulta práctico aventurarme más allá del Borde medio, pero le prometí que buscaría a alguien que laborara por esta zona.

Dav sintió la insistente atención de Kardia sobre sí y desvió la mirada para comprobar los ojos azules del chico resplandeciendo de emoción. Kardia nunca había estado en Nyriaan, pero sabía que tal planeta era un importante productor de especias ilegales, y había desorbitadas cantidades de créditos alrededor de tal negocio.

—¿Qué dices? Pagará más que bien.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Dav contestó:

—De acuerdo, lo iré a ver.— Y frunció el ceño, sin sentirse demasiado convencido de sus propias palabras. Consideró la inquietante posibilidad de que las habilidades de Kardia habían llegado al punto de influenciar directamente sobre sus decisiones, tal vez incluso sin que aquél se diera cuenta...

—Perfecto—Manigoldo vació el contenido de su tarro—, pero antes de eso, tengo que encargarme de algo por aquí cerca, y necesito tu ayuda.

No había estado dentro de sus planes incluir a Dav en esta misión, pero cuando veía una oportunidad, la tomaba.

—El muchacho puede venir también.

Kardia estuvo de pie en un santiamén, ignorando la mirada irresoluta de Dav para concentrarse en la sonrisa cómplice que su nueva persona favorita le estaba dedicando.

—.—

Manigoldo dejó a Kardia pilotear antes de hacer el salto al hiperespacio. La nave del visitante se demostró mucho más rápida que "Niebla", la cual era una reliquia que Dav se empeñaba en conservar. Kardia se entretuvo a sus anchas probando los modernos controles y tratando de confundir a la avanzada computadora asistente.

Su destino no había estado tan cerca como Manigoldo había sugerido.

Artorias era un planeta ubicado más allá del Borde exterior; pequeño, pacífico, pero con el suficiente poderío económico y político para resistir las imposiciones del Imperio, además de la ventajosa distancia física. El desarrollo cultural era de crucial importancia para la sociedad, los Artorianos siempre habían sido grandes estudiosos de la historia galáctica. Tanto así que, en otros tiempos, las bibliotecas del palacio real habían competido en magnitud con las del ahora demolido Templo Jedi.

El último descubrimiento que tenía a la comunidad de científicos agitada, se trataba de un antiquísimo museo que había quedado bajo tierra debido a un cataclismo ocasionado durante las viejas guerras Sith, hacía más de cuatro mil años.

El trío de contrabandistas no tuvo tiempo de admirar la armónica arquitectura de la ciudad principal. Se dirigieron a las montañas y Manigoldo aterrizó la nave no demasiado lejos del sitio de excavación, lo suficiente para no ser descubiertos. Aguardaron observando mediante los monitores durante horas. Al anochecer, el grupo de científicos dejó el lugar, dando por terminadas las labores de ese día. Un cuarteto de soldados armados se quedó a resguardar la entrada a la cavidad subterránea.

Manigoldo, Dav y Kardia, descendieron de la nave para acercarse sigilosamente.

—Déjame adivinar ¿algún coleccionista excéntrico?...—Dav curvó sus labios incrédulamente. Esta tarea le parecía bastante extraña, sobre todo tratándose de Manigoldo. El aludido negó con la cabeza y sonrió sagaz.

—Imperialistas.

Kardia disimuló su curiosidad, pero en Dav el desconcierto fue evidente. Su mirada marrón adquirió un aire reprobatorio. Al notarlo, Manigoldo encogió los hombros y contestó despreocupado:

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Pagan mejor que nadie.

Kardia tomó nota mental.

Se detuvieron tras unas dunas aún bastante apartadas.

—Kardia, escucha, —Manigoldo pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del joven—, necesito que hables con los guardias… convéncelos de ir a tomar un descanso.

Kardia parpadeó sacado de frecuencia. Se enfurruñó y lo consideró brevemente, dudando de la inusitada petición. Aquellos sujetos desconocidos no tendrían motivos para escucharlo.

—¿Ese es tu plan?— Dav comenzaba a pensar que los años no habían sido gentiles con la salud mental de su amigo…

—Descuida, estará bien, —Volteó de nuevo hacia Kardia en busca de confirmación— ¿Cierto?

Kardia honestamente no podía asegurarlo, a la idea de Manigoldo le hacía falta consistencia, pero era emocionante sentirse parte de la operación. Con Dav nunca le tocaba hacer cosas como estas. Asintió con una pizca de incertidumbre, y comenzó el avance hacia su objetivo, decidido a improvisar de alguna manera.

—Kardia, espera. —Manigoldo sujetó el brazo de Dav antes de que fuera tras el chico.

—Déjalo. Observa.

Dav arqueó una ceja, sospechando que esto no era sólo alguna guasa de Manigoldo… Había traído a Kardia con un propósito muy claro. Dav lo entendió pocos minutos después.

Al principio, los guardias desconfiaron de la llegada del joven e intentaron interrogarlo, pero tras una corta plática con Kardia, soltaron algunas risas y siguieron la sugerencia de ir a ver el nuevo espectáculo de bailarinas exóticas que había llegado a la ciudad.

En contra de la lógica, dejaron todo desatendido sin pensarlo dos veces, y Kardia volteó con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia el par que observaba de lejos. Agitó una mano llamándolos antes de adelantarse al interior de la cueva.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—preguntó Dav, mirando las siluetas de los guardias que se alejaban gracias a la manipulación de Kardia.

—¿Un Nexu ronroneando acurrucado con un humano? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo adivinaría...

Dav frunció el ceño, preguntándose en qué otras cosas había sido descuidado… ahora que el dominio de Kardia sobre La Fuerza se hacía más notable, debía volverse mucho más vigilante.

Adentrarse al cavernoso túnel y encontrar la bóveda principal fue pan comido. Los científicos habían montado luces alrededor para facilitar el trabajo. Había una gran variedad de objetos expuestos en polvorosos paneles, estatuas de criaturas alienígenas aún semi-enterradas, y varios contenedores con objetos valiosos listos para ser transportados. A Kardia no le alcanzaban dos ojos para capturar el sinfín de novedades.

—¿Puedo quedarme con esto?—preguntó recogiendo un gracioso objeto. Sólo había visto a ancianos usar estas cosas, y no más de un par de veces en toda su vida. Eran vestigios de un pasado muy lejano.

Los anteojos le recordaban un poco a los goggles de protección que usaba al trabajar con instrumentos peligrosos, pero tenían un diseño muy arcaico y aparentemente frágil. La estructura era delgada y metálica, con la pintura descascarada. Uno de los aros estaba vacío y el cristal del otro estaba resquebrajado. Se los puso sobre la nariz brevemente para probar.

Manigoldo, ocupado en lo suyo, contestó sin voltear:

—Seguro.

Kardia recogió varios cachivaches más, todo lo que pudo cargar en sus bolsillos y compartimentos del cinturón. Normalmente robaría lo que se le antojara, pero había desarrollado velozmente cierto respeto hacia Manigoldo.

Dav se mantuvo aguardando en la entrada de la estancia, sintiéndose perturbado con el encierro, el aire estancado, y la esotérica sensación que le producían los ancianos tesoros arqueológicos. Después de rebuscar por algunos minutos, Manigoldo encontró el cofre que su empleador le había descrito, y leyó en su comunicador de pulsera el mensaje que contenía los inentendibles códigos de acceso.

El cofre emitió un quedo rechinido al abrirse. Manigoldo recogió el preciado objeto allí contenido, comprobando que cabía en la palma de su mano. Se trataba de una figura piramidal que parecía hecha de alguna aleación que no pudo identificar a simple vista. Era negra pero despedía una fuerte luminiscencia rojiza, y lucía singulares grabados de jeroglíficos.

—Listo, podemos irnos.

Kardia no ocultó su desilusión, pero una vez que estuvieron en la nave, Manigoldo le permitió distraerse con la curiosa mini pirámide.

—Cuídala, esa baratija me comprará mi próxima nave—advirtió divertido antes de dirigirse a la cabina con Dav, para poner el vehículo en marcha.

Al quedarse solo, Kardia se acostó boca arriba en un asiento alargado y jugueteó el objeto entre sus manos, intentando hacerlo levitar como había hecho con la "decoración" de su casa. No lo logró, pero en cierto momento las caras de la pirámide se abrieron, revelando un pequeño cristal negro que flotaba en el interior.

Kardia se sobresaltó y lo soltó por reflejo. Contempló con ojos enormes el artefacto que descansaba sobre su pecho, justo sobre el corazón que palpitaba súbitamente desbocado. Sus manos no se decidían a tocarlo de nuevo. No tenía idea con qué estaba lidiando, y sólo atinó a rezar que no lo hubiera roto.

Cuando se sobrepuso a su sorpresa, notó que el cristal poseía diminutas incisiones, como las de un cubo de memoria o un holodisco…

La repentina idea que surcó su mente fue demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla. Buscó a prisas su pequeño dispositivo de captura de datos y lo conectó al cristal para hacer una copia de toda la información ahí guardada. Seguramente estaba en algún idioma extinto y no podría entenderla, pero si era algo tan valioso para Manigoldo, quizás en el futuro podría sacarle provecho. Ya se imaginaba comprando su propia nave...

Una vez que la trasferencia de datos estuvo completa, las aristas del holocrón Sith volvieron a fusionarse, sellando sus milenarios contenidos.

—.—


	7. Jedi

Algunos datos sobre los personajes originales que salen aquí, ya que los introduje en una historia previa:

**-Marcus Lerik:** Maestro Jedi, reclutó a Saga, Kanon, Milo y Camus. Fue maestro de Saga, quien cayó al lado oscuro. Más tarde colaboró con las fuerzas rebeldes para salvar la república e incorporó a Milo y Camus a la causa.

**-Hallie:**aprendiz Jedi, amiga de Milo y Camus, una de los pocos sobrevivientes cuando el Templo Jedi fue destruido hace 15 años.

**/Padawan:** aprendiz Jedi.

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—7. Jedi—**

_[ **Coruscant** - Quince años atrás…]_

Hallie tropezó, golpeó una rodilla contra el suelo pero se recuperó lo más pronto que pudo y continuó su camino. No tenía ningún plan, cero rumbo, pero en los distritos más bajos de Coruscant no era sabio quedarse por mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

Un par de semanas atrás, el templo Jedi había sido destruido, los servidores a La Fuerza diezmados, incluyendo a su querida Maestra y todos sus amigos, su familia.

Los ojos de la niña se aguaron y tuvo que cerrarlos fuertemente durante algunos momentos. Se acurrucó entre las sombras junto a un basurero, recogió las piernas y se abrazó a sí misma. Dormitó a ratos, evocando lo único que ocupaba su memoria desde la fatídica fecha en que lo perdió todo. La sensación de los vínculos mentales rompiéndose, los gritos etéreos que hicieron eco mediante La Fuerza, el desgarre interno al percibir la muerte de las personas que más quería y de todos sus compañeros. De Milo, al final.

Y las palabras que la salvaron:

_"Espera hasta que todo se calme, sal de aquí y olvida que eres un Jedi."_

Había pasado días escondida en ese pequeño punto secreto del jardín que Milo le había señalado, hasta que se animó a emerger y comprobar la desolación. La imagen del cuerpo inerte y pálido de Milo la perseguiría en pesadillas por siempre. Entre la invasión de lágrimas apenas si atinó a recoger la espada de luz que yacía cerca del derribado Jedi. No era la de Milo, era la de Camus; aquél la había utilizado para defenderse al final. Hallie la conocía, sabía del apacible brillo blanco del sable. Pero no se atrevió a encenderla.

Obedeció a Milo, dejó el único hogar que había conocido, y desde entonces no utilizaba La Fuerza para nada, aunque en ocasiones se veía tentada a intentar alcanzar a alguien… quien fuera, para no sentirse sola.

—Padawan, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hallie se sobresaltó y alzó la cara. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con cabellera rojiza que rozaba sus hombros, le dirigía una mirada amable y extrañamente familiar.

¿Lo conocía? No lo recordaba… pero, había algo sobre él que le despertaba confianza…

Un Jedi.

Los enormes ojos verdes de Hallie se inundaron de lágrimas.

—.—.—

Hallie abrió los ojos. Dio fin a su meditación y se puso de pie, alcanzó su capa café y aseguró su espada de luz a su cinturón. De los contados Jedi que quedaban, era la única que portaba ropas estrictamente tradicionales, en característicos tonos beige. Incluso Marcus había optado por usar túnicas que concordaban más con un diplomático del Senado que con un guerrero.

Ser un Jedi en esta época era sinónimo de traidor. Perseguidos por el Imperio, habían sido orillados a actuar en secreto, auxiliando los movimientos revolucionarios.

La nave había aterrizado momentos atrás. Hallie se dirigió al exterior rápidamente. El maestro Jedi Marcus Lerik ya se encontraba en tierra, estudiando el fúnebre horizonte con su mirada, eternamente melancólica. El hombre arrastraba un ambivalente pasado consigo. Después de que su único aprendiz, Saga, fuera robado por el lado oscuro hasta ser orillado a renunciar a su vida, y de conducir accidentalmente a los prometedores caballeros Milo y Camus a un destino siniestro, Marcus había intentado depurar su culpabilidad dedicándose a apoyar a la República, y aunque ahora se hablaba de un Imperio, la lucha para la reinstauración de la justicia no cesaba. Marcus se había convertido en un importante General durante las guerras clónicas, y ahora volvía a serlo para las fuerzas rebeldes.

Hallie no era la única que había sido rescatada e instruida por él. Cuando no se encontraba organizando operaciones militares, Marcus se había dedicado a rastrear potenciales usuarios de La Fuerza, ya fueran escasos sobrevivientes de la purga de hace quince años, o nuevos individuos con el potencial y la inspiración suficiente para servir a la Galaxia.

Con ellos, había creado un pequeño escuadrón que prometía balancear las fuerzas oscuras que apoyaban al Imperio. Al menos esa era la esperanza de todos.

El pelirrojo volteó sobre el hombro al sentir la presencia de la experimentada Jedi de cabellos negruzcos. Hallie lo saludó con una mirada decidida antes de adelantarse para alcanzar al batallón de soldados rebeldes que estarían dirigiendo en esa misión. A sus veinticinco años, Hallie era una imagen muy alejada de la niña perdida y temerosa que recogió de un inmundo callejón en Coruscant. Se había convertido en una Jedi sumamente capaz y admirada por todos. Marcus la consideraba su mano derecha y sabía que, cuando La Fuerza reclamara su cuerpo mortal, Hallie asumiría el liderazgo con eficacia.

Se infiltraron en la prisión sin miramientos. Debían actuar rápidamente, barrer con la resistencia y liberar a los compañeros que habían sido capturados durante el último golpe contra el Imperio. Dentro del caos, los dos Jedi se mantenían serenos, usando La Fuerza como guía y fuente de poder, escuchando los murmullos sin forma que les sugerían el trayecto dentro de la intrincada y colosal cárcel. Las vidas de los capturados y de aquellos que los seguían con la intención de liberarlos estaban en las manos de la información que los Jedi pudiesen extraer de La Fuerza.

Y de repente, el ambiente se arremolinó avisando de una amenaza inesperada.

Marcus y Hallie se dividieron, el primero continuó guiando al grupo de rebeldes y la segunda se desvió en busca de aquella oscura firma de Fuerza.

No sería la primera vez que se enfrentara a un Sith, pero este no era el escurridizo Darth Wyvern; podía adivinarlo por las particularidades en las ondas de energía que percibía.

Dobló en un pasillo de iluminación azulada, y frenó al instante. A varios metros de distancia, avanzando a un ritmo mesurado y confiado, estaba una sombría figura de un servidor a la oscuridad que nunca había conocido antes, pero inexplicablemente le parecía muy familiar…

Cuando aquél se retiró la capucha negra y arrojó la capa al suelo, Hallie lo entendió. Parpadeó atónita, retratando la inasimilable imagen y comparándola con sus viejos recuerdos.

Era él.

Pero… no totalmente.

Podía señalar algunas diferencias, el color de ojos y de cabello no concordaban del todo, aunque la luz engañara a sus retinas, y sí, esa mirada de pronto fuera zafiro y esa melena lacia tan azul como verde.

—¿Camus?...

Pero no podía ser. Camus había muerto a manos de Vader quince años atrás, y la similitud física con este niño —porque ahora que lo analizaba mejor, no podía llamarlo de otra forma— debía ser no más que una insólita coincidencia.

Sin embargo, no era sólo la apariencia lo que le recordaba al amigo de su Maestra, aquel muchacho que había sido objeto de su primer enamoramiento infantil… estaba también esa presencia en La Fuerza: determinada y, al mismo tiempo, indefensa…

El resplandor escarlata la despabiló justo a tiempo para evitar el primer ataque del joven. Hallie saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás y encendió su espada color magenta para bloquear las siguientes estocadas y voltear habilidosamente la situación.

El chico era bueno pero obviamente de escasa experiencia. Al prever su próximo acorralamiento, Dégel tuvo que recurrir a métodos distintos. Los ojos de Hallie se agrandaron cuando la misma Fuerza que la impulsaba comenzó a cerrarse a su alrededor, entorpeciendo sus movimientos, robándole equilibrio y destreza sin que ella atinara a hacer nada para remediarlo. Miró en los ojos violetas del muchacho y halló furia y aborrecimiento. Y temor.

—¡Ah!—gritó cuando el haz de luz rojiza quemó su costado. Dégel retrajo la espada para dar lo que sería el golpe final, pero su próximo respiro se vio evitado por la monstruosa presión que recibió contra su pecho y que lo empujó lanzándolo por los aires hasta colapsar en la pared más lejana del pasillo. Se trató de una energía incorpórea que no había provenido de la mujer Jedi. Dégel entreabrió los ojos y trató de ponerse de pie. Ubicó una nueva figura aproximándose hacia él decididamente.

—Nnh…—Se sintió aplastado por La Fuerza nuevamente y las piernas se le doblaron. El recién llegado plantó una mano sobre su frente, y las presiones de cinco dedos fueron lo último que percibió antes de perder la consciencia.

—.—

Había sido un año provechoso para Dégel. Había perdido la cuenta de las vidas que había reclamado con su espada láser o, aún más frecuentemente, con sus poderes de magia oscura. Se había convertido en un temible hechicero Sith que retaba las capacidades hasta de sus Maestros, aunque la opinión de éstos difería abismalmente. Yuzuriha se sentía satisfecha y hasta orgullosa de su crecimiento, mientras el odio de Radamanthys crecía ilimitadamente día a día.

Dégel se hizo autosuficiente con rapidez. No falló ninguna misión y nunca detuvo su aprendizaje, siempre famélico por llenar su vacío interno con nuevos conocimientos, con mayor poder. No obstante, ese vacío parecía alimentarse solo y aumentaba vertiginosamente. Cuando se hallaba en batalla era conveniente, podía sacar de allí las emociones negativas que necesitaba, pero cuando quería dormir en paz, se conjuraban pesadillas abominables que habían convertido las noches tranquilas en un lujo inaccesible.

Dégel se había confiado. Había superado todas las pruebas sin problemas, se había habituado al dolor que le producía apagar la luz en las miradas de sus víctimas, y creyó que no encontraría reto mayor.

Cuando le ordenaron supervisar el encarcelamiento de los rebeldes no pensó que acabaría topándose con dos Jedi liderando una invasión.

Hasta el momento sólo había oído y leído historias sobre los antiguos defensores de la República, jamás antes había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse con uno. Y al primer chance, lo había arruinado. Lord Sidious lo desconocería después de este fracaso… y ya podía escuchar las carcajadas burlonas de Radamanthys cuando la vergonzosa noticia llegara a sus oídos. Conociendo a Wyvern, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para etiquetarlo de traidor y venir a matarlo.

Un Sith capturado por caballeros Jedi.

Patético.

La celda en la que se encontraba no era nada del otro mundo, claramente elaborada para humanos comunes y corrientes. Podría escapar de ella si tuviera acceso a sus habilidades. Dégel removió sus manos, pero las esposas aturdidoras no cedían en lo más mínimo. Además de mantener sus manos atadas a su espalda, cortaban todo contacto con La Fuerza, dejándolo completamente vulnerable.

Uno de sus captores —el hombre pelirrojo— había manipulado su mente de alguna manera. No se enteró de nada hasta que despertó aquí, en algún planeta desconocido. El cambio era perceptible por la drástica baja de temperatura.

En un cuarto de reunión, Marcus, Hallie, y Asmita examinaban los contenidos del cinturón de utilidad del muchacho Sith.

Asmita era un Jedi muy joven que se había unido al movimiento rebelde cuatro años atrás. Después de que la ley del Imperio alcanzó a su planeta, se unió a la resistencia como muchos nativos, y fue rescatado por Marcus cuando se encontraba al filo de la muerte. Con el tiempo se recuperó, pero sus ojos quedaron inservibles gracias a las bombas químicas que el Imperio utilizó para controlar las multitudes. Fue muy difícil convencerlo de que aún tenía un papel que cumplir dentro de la lucha, pero la insistencia de Marcus rindió frutos. Asmita accedió a aceptar las enseñanzas del General, con el objetivo primario de no sentirse inutilizado por la oscuridad de sus ojos.

Después, cuando se dio cuenta de lo tanto que podía ayudar, aquello quedó en segundo plano. Aunque siempre había sido más o menos consciente de La Fuerza, fue Marcus quien lo ayudó a encauzar su conexión con el misterioso ente y contrarrestar los impedimentos de la ceguera. Asmita bebió las enseñanzas ávidamente, sintiendo que era una forma de vida para la que había nacido, y procuró su pureza interna para reflejarla en su trabajo. Pronto se descubrió que tenía facilidad para el manejo de La Fuerza con fines curativos, y entonces comenzó a prepararse específicamente para el rol de Sanador Jedi. Actualmente, a sus diecisiete años, trabajaba bajo la tutela del cirujano en jefe de la base de Hoth, y era uno de los elementos más sobresalientes del equipo médico. Sus habilidades Jedi le permitían ofrecer un tratamiento integral a heridas del cuerpo y la mente. A inicios de su formación, Asmita había ido en misiones para entrenarse como todo Jedi debe hacerlo, pero ahora permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en la base, donde su presencia era mucho más valiosa.

Ya que el Sith había cargado consigo varios fármacos exóticos, Marcus había solicitado la ayuda del joven Sanador para identificarlos.

De los compartimentos del cinturón rescataron un compuesto corrector de visión, un comunicador, la espada de doble láser, un par de pequeños explosivos, una daga con un dispositivo que inyectaba ponzoña paralizante, y algunas ampolletas que contenían otras sustancias de usos funestos.

—¿Qué harán con él?—inquirió el rubio, olfateando los venenos. Fue fácil concluir que Marcus no quería tratarlo como un prisionero común y corriente. Las circunstancias eran sin iguales: una valiosa semilla en medio de un veloz proceso de putrefacción, pero quizás a tiempo de ser restaurada. Asmita pudo percibirlo con claridad en cuanto lo trajeron, mientras estaba inconsciente. La Fuerza era intensa en él, pero no sólo oscura; había mucho en su interior, agrisado, que quería escapar para hallar armonía y luz. Había mucho que curar.

Hallie dirigió una mirada incierta a Marcus. Sabía que para él tampoco había pasado desapercibida la similitud física entre Dégel y el fallecido Camus. Al final, Hallie lo achacó a la procedencia en común: el desaparecido planeta Torken. No por ello le impresionaba menos ver al chico y sentir sus recuerdos sacudidos.

Marcus permaneció reflexivo durante algunos momentos antes de contestar:

—Lo que La Fuerza indique.

—.—


	8. El Senador

Este capi fue secuestrado por Elcid y Sísifo xD Serán una de las parejas secundarias, así que de vez en cuando se apoderarán de mí :P (y yo feliz)

**/Parsec:** medida de distancia (3.26 años luz)

**/Holodisco**: pequeño disco de datos.

* * *

—Shimmer—

—**8. El Senador**—

Todo sucedió irrealmente veloz. Un minuto estaba oyendo con sumo interés la conversación entre su hermano mayor y su padre, y al siguiente estaba siendo empujado con el resto de la multitud hacia los últimos compartimentos de la enorme nave. Su hermano lo sujetó con fuerza para no perderlo entre el gentío. La otra mano del aludido se entrelazaba con su esposa, y ésta caminaba lo más cerca posible de sus suegros, todos luchando por mantener la calma mientras se deshacían de joyas y artículos valiosos que estaban siendo exigidos por los mercenarios.

—Escúchame bien—susurró su hermano, guardándole un holodisco en uno de sus bolsillos. No usaban sus ropas de costumbre; se suponía que en este crucero de pasajeros iban a pasar desapercibidos, así que se vestían como viajeros comunes y corrientes, en pantalones y camisas de colores sobrios.

—Esto no se trata de un asalto, ¿entiendes?—Sísifo parpadeó y se sobresaltó cuando su espalda tocó la pared. El cuarto estaba atestado, era imposible moverse un paso, y su hermano Ilias estaba prácticamente encima de él, atravesándolo con la mirada más intensa y triste que jamás le había conocido.

—Sé que estás listo para lo que tienes que hacer, pero me hubiera gustado que no fuera tan pronto…—Sísifo ya estaba en edad para servir en el Senado, pero a sus ojos todavía era su pequeño hermano.

Sísifo se llenó de alarma por las ominosas palabras de Ilias. Abrió la boca para interrogarlo, o apelar, o decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero un segundo después fue empujado al piso y la lluvia de disparos láser invadió la estancia. Su hermano lo protegió con su cuerpo. El escándalo de las detonaciones y los gritos duró un instante, y luego no quedó nada.

Sus oídos permanecieron zumbando cuando el silencio volvió, pero el silencio no se alargó por demasiado tiempo. Se oían traqueteos por todas partes. Los mercenarios se habían diseminado a lo largo de la nave para rescatar más objetos a los que se les pudiera sacar ganancia, prácticamente desmantelándola aunque todavía se encontrara en órbita. Luego escuchó otro zumbido, pero ya no surgía de su cabeza, era un siseo ondulante que le intrigó, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Su corazón palpitaba extremadamente rápido y sentía que se desmayaría por el olor a sangre que inundaba su nariz. Estaba siendo parcialmente aplastado por el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y alguien más… tal vez su padre. No quería asomarse a comprobar que todos estaban muertos, no sólo su familia, sino el resto de los inocentes pasajeros que tuvieron la mala suerte de compartir el viaje con un enemigo político del Emperador.

Aquel hombre no tenía escrúpulos, cada vez se volvía más descarado con sus atentados para eliminar factores incómodos del Senado. Con la presión de la guerra de clones, Palpatine había conseguido que el Senado le otorgara poderes extraordinarios. Fue el inicio del fin de la República. Desde que ésta se convirtió en Imperio, los principales sistemas se militarizaron, se estableció una policía secreta que vigilaba a los estratos influyentes de la sociedad, la discriminación entre especies se remarcó, y la esclavitud entró en un nuevo auge. El Canciller Palpatine se había nombrado Emperador de por vida, la organización Jedi fue destruida y el Senado había quedado como un adorno de limitadas funciones. Pese a ello, su hermano había luchado contra la esclavización de los mundos no-humanos, y se había convertido en el portavoz de la causa, amasando el apoyo político de numerosos sistemas. Había sido difícil pero, aún con las limitaciones impuestas por el Emperador, había logrado que se aprobaran tratados para salvar a varios planetas de la esclavitud.

—Senador—escuchó a la lejanía. Parpadeó con lentitud... ¿Le hablaba a él? pensó aletargado.

—Senador—se escuchó más fuerte, y sintió el peso que lo aplastaba siendo removido.

—Venga conmigo, por favor.—Una mano tomó firmemente su brazo y lo alzó del suelo con inesperada fuerza. Sísifo perdió el equilibrio de inmediato, así que el recién llegado no lo soltó.

Hasta que La Fuerza le avisó de un nuevo enemigo, conocido y temible.

—Wyvern…—masculló, soltando al Senador para encender de nuevo su espada de luz azul y enfrentar al Sith, quien sonreía gustoso de haberse topado con un contrincante Jedi.

—Interesante… ¿cuántos de ustedes quedan? — comentó divertido antes de dejar que la luz carmín de su sable iluminara esa habitación llena de muerte. La lucha dio inicio sin más preámbulos. Elcid nunca se había enfrentado directamente con este sujeto, pero Wyvern era un famoso cazador de Jedi, deambulando por la Galaxia en busca de los últimos sobrevivientes.

Rojo y azul se estrellaron generando chispas que hipnotizaron a Sísifo, quien miraba todo, pegado totalmente contra la pared. Sus pupilas vibraban incrédulas de esta nueva realidad, y cuando se atrevió a agacharlas, los cadáveres de sus padres, su hermano y la esposa de éste, entraron en su campo visual y se sintió completamente vaciado de energías. Sus rodillas flaquearon y se deslizó temblorosamente al piso.

Un gruñido escapó entre los dientes de Elcid cuando el Sith quebró el mango de su espada a la mitad, antes de apresarlo del cuello y alzarlo unos centímetros del suelo.

—¿Dónde se ocultan los demás?—exigió el rubio, pero las determinadas pupilas grisáceas del Jedi le prometieron que no sacaría nada de él.

El comunicador de Radamanthys sonó, distrayéndolo por un instante. Elcid lo aprovechó para mover ágilmente su mano derecha y rescatar la segunda espada de luz que colgaba de su cinturón, en medio de su espalda. Asestó contra Wyvern y llegó a quemarle un costado pero aquél reaccionó instintivamente al peligro y antes de un parpadeo ya había rebanado el brazo de Elcid entre la articulación de codo y hombro. El grito desgarrador del muchacho despabiló a Sísifo lo suficiente para que alzara la vista y retratara la horrorosa escena. Wyvern lanzó a Elcid contra la pared, contra Sísifo, y escupió al suelo antes de rescatar su comunicador y atender a la voz de Yuzuriha.

_—¿El Senador?_

—Muerto.

_—Vuelve de inmediato._

—Tengo un pendiente por aquí—dijo echando una ojeada al inconsciente Jedi—¿Qué sucede?

_—Dégel ha sido capturado._

Radamanthys soltó una breve carcajada.

—Algún día lo iba a arruinar…

_—Apresúrate con eso._

—Ya te dije, está hecho.—Dio la vuelta y avanzó entre el desastre para comandar a los mercenarios que desalojaran el crucero y lo pusieran en trayectoria acelerada hacia el planeta más cercano. Aunque Yuzuriha lo hubiera apurado, se quedaría rondando en su pequeña nave negra para no perderse de la explosión donde el malherido insecto Jedi perecería.

Llegó un momento en que lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración trabajosa de Sísifo. El crucero comenzó a tambalearse violentamente y los motores rugieron. El joven sacudió la cabeza y luego removió al sujeto que se había estrellado contra él, quitándoselo de encima. Lo rodó hasta dejarlo boca arriba en el piso y empujó repetidamente el hombro del brazo que continuaba intacto, tratando de no centrar su vista en el desagradable tajo en su extremidad superior derecha.

—Hey… hey—No sabía su nombre, ni lo que era o lo que hacía ahí, pero podía concluir que alguien lo había mandado por él, y después de todo, había intentado protegerlo. Además, no quedaba ninguna otra cosa que rescatar ahí…No quería sentirse el único.

Una idea se encendió en su mente. _Sí_ sabía lo que era. Su hermano le había contado historias, y aunque los pensó extintos, era claro que aún existían.

—Jedi, despierta—lo agitó con mayor empeño hasta que las oscuras pestañas temblaron. Finalmente se encontró con una mirada azul nubosa que no tardó más que medio segundo en agudizarse. El pálido rostro del pelinegro mostró un gesto de dolor de lo más fugaz. Elcid se puso de pie en un santiamén, disimulando la afectación física. La manga de la túnica interior blanca, que usaba bajo otra tipo chaleco de color azul oscuro, había quedado rasgada, así que envolvió la porción restante de su brazo con ella.

Apretó los dientes para aguantar los molestos roces de tela sobre carne expuesta. Al menos las heridas dejadas por sables de luz cauterizaban al instante. Pasó la mano izquierda, ligeramente temblorosa, sobre su frente sudada, y volteó para recoger su segunda espada y asegurarla en su grueso cinturón marrón. Los movimientos de la nave jugaron con su equilibrio, y un rápido análisis de La Fuerza le hizo saber que no había tiempo para escapar. Volteó hacia el castaño con una mirada que reveló por un segundo su contrariedad. Debían sobrevivir el aterrizaje. Había dejado su nave anclada al crucero pero no tendrían tiempo para llegar a ella.

Sísifo sufrió una terrible sensación de que el tiempo se doblaba, cuando el Jedi lo acorraló contra la pared, usando su cuerpo para evitar que los cadáveres y porciones desprendidas de la nave lo aplastaran durante el choque, protegiéndolo como Ilias lo había hecho. Sísifo asió por instinto la cintura del Elcid, y cerró los ojos para no enterarse de nada. Elcid usó La Fuerza para dotarse a ambos de cierta estabilidad, al menos la suficiente para no acabar dando tumbos dentro de la nave.

Cuando el crucero dejó de derraparse sobre la superficie del planeta, el joven Jedi se permitió un suspiro de alivio antes de halar al confundido Senador fuera del armatoste en llamas.

Anduvieron entre los escombros por minutos que se sintieron ensoñadamente largos, para luego avanzar con destino desconocido en el frío bosque que los había recibido. Las botas negras de Elcid triturando el follaje dejaban huellas en las que Sísifo se fijaba con desmedida atención, siguiéndolo sin ser capaz de procesar por completo lo que acababa de suceder. Todavía podía oler la sangre impregnada en gran parte de su ropa, podía oír la voz de su hermano encomendándole algo… Sísifo poco a poco lo entendía, recordó el holodisco y revisó en su bolsillo para asegurarse de que estuviera intacto. Suspiró aliviado. La información allí contenida debía ser de crucial importancia, y esperaba poder cumplir con la misión que ahora le correspondía.

Sísifo era el suplente de Ilias, y como tal debía seguir con su deber. Le esperaba el mismo papel que su hermano y su padre habían desempeñado, asumiría su puesto como Senador. Era una tradición familiar que él se sentía orgulloso de seguir, y había sido educado para ello desde que tenía memoria. Por generaciones, su familia se había encargado de asegurar la prosperidad de su planeta natal, Rukbat, un astro ubicado en el anillo medio planetario que se jactaba de propulsar las más innovadoras investigaciones tecnológicas.

—Jedi, espera—jadeó y se detuvo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban marchando a paso veloz entre la espesura. Elcid viró y se acercó hacia él.

—¿Hay algún problema, Senador? ¿Se encuentra bien?— No había percibido ninguna herida en Sísifo, además de algunos raspones, pero quizás su percepción había sido alterada por el irradiante dolor que provenía de su hombro y taladraba su cerebro.

Sísifo pasó saliva, avergonzado por su propio cansancio, cuando el Jedi estaba en condiciones mucho peores.

—¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Quién era el sujeto de negro?...

—Colaborador de Darth Vader—Elcid comenzó a contestar a partir de la última pregunta—. Le explicaré lo que desee saber una vez que encontremos un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche.

Sísifo asintió atoradamente y retomaron el viaje a un ritmo más tranquilo. Había pensado que Darth Vader era el único cómplice Sith del emperador… no quería imaginar cuántos más habrían.

—Jedi… ¿cuál es tu nombre?—Se adelantó para caminar al lado de aquél. Lo miró de pies a cabeza para retratarlo mejor. La violencia y rapidez de los últimos eventos no le había permitido concentrarse en mucho más que sus revueltos pensamientos.

— "Jedi" es suficiente, —De hecho le agradaba y enorgullecía—, pero resultaría inconveniente cuando nos encontremos en la civilización. Puede llamarme Elcid.

—Gracias, Elcid, te debo mi vida.

—Me parece que es al contrario. Llegué demasiado tarde y, desgraciadamente, las habilidades de Darth Wyvern superaron a las mías por mucho.— Entornó la mirada, fijándola al frente como si pudiera ver más allá de los gigantescos árboles y matorrales. El tono de su voz fue neutro pese a que confesaba su fallo.

—Opino distinto, Elcid—reiteró Sísifo—. Si no hubieras estado ahí, no hubiera sobrevivido el aterrizaje, y en el hipotético caso de que sobreviviera, no hubiera tenido motivo para siquiera moverme, habría muerto en la explosión… así que, acepta mi agradecimiento.

—Como usted diga, Senador.—Ladeó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia y se agachó para evitar una frondosa rama. Extrajo el sable de luz para ir apartando el follaje que se volvía más denso a cada metro que avanzaban.

Sísifo soltó un leve suspiro. Elcid lo trataba con exagerada formalidad… Sísifo no estaba desacostumbrado a eso, habiendo crecido en un ambiente pudiente rodeado de servidumbre, pero le debía la vida a este joven, y dudaba que sus edades difirieran mucho. En realidad, él sólo era un año mayor que Elcid, con veintidós. Sísifo deseó que lo tratara diferente, y se lo pidió.

—Me llamo Sísifo, preferiría que te dirigieras a mí de esa forma.

Elcid asintió, pero no le parecía apropiado y no lo iba a hacer.

Después de algunos minutos, finalmente llegaron a un árbol que triplicaba el grosor y altura del resto. Era inmedible, parecía tocar el cielo agrisado, y contaba con numerosas grietas de diverso anchor. Elcid señaló a la más grande de ellas, que guiaba al interior de la milenaria corteza.

—Descansaremos ahí.

La Fuerza lo había guiado hasta ese punto del bosque, había un riachuelo cercano y se percibía vida por todas partes aunque las criaturas se escondieran entre los matorrales. Sísifo se asomó al interior del monstruoso árbol, asustando a un millar de insectos coloridos que revolotearon hasta la cumbre y emergieron hacia las ramas para ocultarse tras las hojas.

Elcid frunció el ceño al comprobar que su comunicador se había averiado. Desamarró el improvisado vendaje de su brazo y se acuclilló frente al riachuelo. Probó con cuidado el agua y tomó unos sorbos antes de lavar el muñón, soltando algunos siseos. Había quedado un fantasma de su extremidad, los nervios aún activos ansiando conectarse con lo que ya no estaba, generando pinchazos ensordecedores que sólo su conexión con La Fuerza le permitía aguantar. Cortó la manga ensuciada y la arrojó al riachuelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—Sísifo se acercó tras su espalda. Elcid negó con la cabeza y se las apañó para rasgar un trozo de su chaleco, que era de la misma tela ligera y fresca de la túnica corta que usaba debajo. Envolvió la quemadura y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón color crema.

—Estoy bien. ¿Trae algún comunicador con usted?

—No… iba a ser un viaje discreto.

—El vínculo de Fuerza me permitirá notificarle las circunstancias a mi superior. Desafortunadamente no conozco el nombre de este planeta…Tendrán que buscarnos en base a las últimas coordenadas enviadas por mi nave.

—Creo que es Hintivan II…—comentó Sísifo, alzando la mirada a las estrellas para intentar orientarse. Estaban cerca de su planeta natal, de donde venían con destino al planeta capital, Coruscant. Su hermano había considerado que abordar disimuladamente un crucero público les aseguraría un viaje sin imprevistos. Contadas personas sabían de esto. Lo primero que Sísifo haría al volver, sería investigar a los colaboradores más cercanos de Ilias hasta dar con el traidor que los había vendido. Tendría que empezar desde cero con cautela, reconstruyendo puentes con sus aliados. Suspiró llenó de cansancio.

—¿Quién es tu superior?—preguntó antes de trotar hacia el Jedi, quien ya se encontraba de pie al lado de la ancha grieta del árbol, esperando caballerosamente a que se adentrara al improvisado refugio. Sísifo agachó la cabeza y atravesó seguido de cerca por Elcid.

—El General Marcus Lerik.

Sísifo arqueó una ceja. Le parecía haber escuchado el nombre en pláticas susurradas entre su hermano y su padre. Tomó asiento contra la corteza, con las piernas flexionadas frente a sí, y las envolvió con ambos brazos. El planeta era muy fresco y la baja de temperatura del anochecer se estaba dando bastante rápido. Se sentía muy incómodo, oloroso a sangre. Miró a su acompañante, quien se ubicó frente a él, sentándose entre las raíces con las piernas cruzadas. Elcid recargó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta topar con la corteza, y se permitió una exhalación que reflejó toda la fatiga contra la que había venido batallando. Entonces continuó su informe.

—Tenemos un infiltrado en la asociación de mercenarios a la que Darth Wyvern acudió en esta ocasión. La operación de asalto al crucero se planeó súbitamente, yo me encontraba en un sistema a pocos _parsecs_ de distancia… lamentablemente no pudimos ofrecer una respuesta más rápida.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que mi hermano no me habló…—dijo con una pizca de pesadumbre. Por las causas que defendía, era obvio que Ilias debía tener algún lazo con los movimientos rebeldes. La forma de gobierno del Imperio le enfermaba, sin embargo, no había hecho partícipe a Sísifo de ningún detalle, sólo lo había instruido en conocimientos formales para cuando tuviera que desempeñar su función de suplente.

Elcid lo estudió por algunos momentos. No le correspondía explicar los pormenores de la relación entre el fallecido Senador Ilias y la red anti-Imperio, ni siquiera había llegado a hablar con el sujeto más allá de un par de saludos. Marcus se encargaba directamente de las relaciones con los políticos que apoyaban la causa. Sísifo inclinó el rostro e inconscientemente su mano descansó sobre el bolsillo de su camisa, donde yacía el holodisco encriptado que probablemente poseía las explicaciones que necesitaba. Elcid pasó saliva para aclarar su voz.

—Me aseguraré de que llegue sano y salvo a Coruscant, Senador.—La mirada de Sísifo lo atravesó de inmediato. El joven tardó un par de segundos en mostrar alguna emoción, pero finalmente ofreció una apacible sonrisa, pequeña y exhausta.

El gesto se esfumó con rapidez.

—Lamento lo de tu brazo—señaló posando las pupilas en la parte vendada. Elcid no se inmutó, y volvió a hablar con un tono de voz envidiablemente firme.

—No se preocupe, Senador. Usted perdió mucho más que yo…

Los hombros de Sísifo se encogieron en reflejo, y lentamente volvió la mirada a algún punto indefinido. Elcid se adelantaba a llamarlo "Senador". Tenía que asumir el cargo de manera oficial cuando llegara a Coruscant, y sería un evento ensombrecido por los funerales de su familia. La opresión en su pecho casi le cortó la respiración cuando recordó a su sobrino de diez años, Regulus… tendría que enviar por él, hacerse cargo de él de ahora en adelante… y darle la horrible noticia. Parpadeó calmando los cosquilleos en sus ojos y apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas, estrujando la tela. Respiró profundo. Cuando volvió la mirada huidizamente a Elcid, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y el semblante cien por ciento relajado, como si durmiera. Entonces notó lo pálido que estaba, y —pese al frío— su afilado rostro se encontraba rociado de diminutas gotas de sudor, con algunos mechones de cabello azabache pegado a la frente y sienes. Se preguntó cómo lograba ocultar su dolencia.

Elcid se tomó unos minutos para meditar, entrando en comunión profunda con La Fuerza. Fue así que pudo comunicarse con el General para informarle lo sucedido, y aliviar mínimamente la intensa molestia ocasionada por la violenta amputación.

Se reprendió por sus errores, alguien como él debía haber estado mejor preparado. Elcid había colaborado con Marcus desde el surgimiento del Imperio; siendo nativo de Coruscant, había sido reclamado por la Orden Jedi antes de que pudiera hablar. El estilo de vida de un guardián de la República era todo lo que conocía, y no descansaría hasta ver a dicha República restaurada.

Un Jedi chapado a la antigua. La frustración experimentada al haberse encontrado a sistemas de distancia mientras el Templo Jedi era destruido y sus hermanos vilmente traicionados, lo carcomía hasta el día de hoy, y en ocasiones tal rencor llegaba a dificultarle su vínculo con La Fuerza. Por lo mismo era extremadamente estricto consigo mismo, pendiente de tener sus emociones siempre en control.

Él había sido apenas un niño en aquel entonces. Se había encontrado lejos de Coruscant, en misión con su Maestra, quien pereció más tarde a manos de cazadores de Jedi. Marcus lo puso a salvo, como a muchos otros Jedi sobrevivientes, y se encargó de ayudarlo a concluir su formación, así que acostumbraba a llamarlo "Maestro". Elcid había cortado su trenza Padawan el año pasado, a los veinte, pero era evidente que todavía tenía mucho que aprender, aunque ya ostentara el rango de Caballero Jedi.

La pérdida de su brazo era una vergonzosa prueba de su insuficiencia. El panorama de vivir con un brazo robótico no le entusiasmaba. Acostumbrarse le tomaría meses, y volver a dominar la espada quizás mucho más, sobre todo en el estilo de sables duales que él acostumbraba.

No quiso pensar más en ello. Abrió los ojos y los elevó hacia el futuro Senador de Rukbat, para descubrirlo meditabundo. Casi podía sentir la actividad de sus pensamientos en La Fuerza, cual niebla pesada. Era increíble que Sísifo se mantuviera en una pieza aun después de la colosal tragedia. A Elcid, dicha entereza le parecía admirable. El de cabellos castaños dejaba entrever cierta melancolía en su mirada azul, pero la sabía manejar bien. Claramente, había sido educado en el arte de la diplomacia y el decoro.

Sísifo comenzó a dar lentos pestañeos que poco a poco dejaban a sus ojos más ocultos. Recargó la cabeza de lado sobre sus brazos, que a su vez estaban doblados encima de sus rodillas. Elcid lo percibió tiritar e ideó rápidamente una manera de remediar su frío. Extrajo su espada de luz, la atrapó entre sus muslos para mantenerla estable mientras desenroscaba el mecanismo del mango con su única mano, desarmándola lo suficiente para extraer el cristal cuyos reflejos producían la hoja del sable y le dotaba de su color. Lo sostuvo en su puño y lo imbuyó de Fuerza durante varios segundos hasta que pudo sentirlo caliente y lo vio brillar, iluminando parcialmente el oscurecido refugio. La atención de Sísifo fue inmediatamente capturada por la nueva fuente de luz azulada.

Elcid extendió el brazo para ofrecerle el redondeado cristal. Sísifo vaciló por un instante y lo interrogó con la mirada antes de recibir el objeto con ambas manos.

—Ayudará con el frío—explicó el Jedi. Sísifo acercó el cristal con cuidado a su cuerpo, hasta sostenerlo contra su pecho. El mágico objeto emitía ondas caloríficas que se esparcían rítmicamente alrededor, alejando los escalofríos. Era de un intenso color azul oscuro, que invadía el ambiente haciéndole sentir como si estuviera sumergido en un océano, e hipnotizaba irremediablemente a sus pupilas. Elcid observó atento la pacífica luz que se proyectaba sobre el rostro de Sísifo, delineando cada fina línea y ángulo, y se dio cuenta de que el color de su cristal se asemejaba bastante al de aquellos irises que titilaban con tímida tristeza.

—Senador, trate de descansar... En Coruscant no se lo permitirán.

Sísifo aceptó la sugerencia de Elcid con una fugaz trasposición de sus miradas. Tenía razón… habría mil cosas en las que ocuparse al llegar a la capital… tantas que, de pronto, no tenía ningún deseo de ser encontrado. En este momento, en la compañía del Jedi que le parecía tan confiable, Sísifo se sentía sostenido en un extraño equilibrio que le disuadía de sucumbir a su dolor. Ladeó la cabeza y se quedó contemplando el cristal que le regalaba una agradable calidez y lo consolaba con su serena luminiscencia, tan parecida a la presencia aquietada y vigilante de su dueño. Presentía que el Jedi no se permitiría descansar en toda la noche, y pese al reciente peligro que lo rodeó y le robó de su familia, ahora se sentía seguro. Sus párpados adquirieron pesadez rápidamente… el hechizo del cristal consagrado en La Fuerza le ayudó a conciliar el sueño sin que ninguna imagen desagradable llegara a perturbarlo.

—.—

Elcid cumplió su promesa. Después de que el equipo de rescate los extrajo de Hintivan II, Elcid escoltó a Sísifo hasta Coruscant, sano y salvo. No sólo eso, incluso se quedó un par de días asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún atentado en su contra, hasta que el Senador de Alderaan, Bail Organa—uno de los principales colaboradores políticos del movimiento rebelde—, le facilitó un nuevo equipo de personal de seguridad.

Elcid estuvo ahí, ocultando su estatus como Jedi, mientras acompañaba a Sísifo a las reuniones previas a su nombramiento como Senador. Estuvo ahí también, a distancia, durante los atardeceres cuando el joven se asomaba a los balcones del altísimo y elegante piso que solía pertenecer a su hermano, para contemplar con cansancio la monstruosa ciudad donde tendría que habitar. Y estuvo ahí en las noches, rondando la puerta de su habitación, aunque Sísifo no lo percibiera, para influenciar en La Fuerza y regalar algo de paz al descanso del abrumado muchacho.

Estuvo ahí más de lo que debería haber estado, y se sorprendió resintiendo el momento de su partida.

Sísifo insistió en despedirlo en la plataforma de transportes, donde le esperaba una pequeña nave facilitada por aquel mismo, quien retrasó su abordaje para entregarle una copia del holodisco.

—El General necesita tener esto. Contiene datos encriptados sobre los elementos corruptos del Senado y algunas operaciones encubiertas.

Elcid guardó el disco y frunció el ceño, ligeramente preocupado. Sísifo no debería confiar algo tan importante a una persona que acababa de conocer, pero no lo iba a señalar. De cierta forma, le resultaba gratificante.

—Si en algún momento me necesita…

—Te necesito ahora, Elcid—soltó con franqueza, con una sonrisa sutil pero decidida. Elcid parpadeó descolocado—. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para supervisar el equipo de seguridad.

Ahora que su sobrino se mudaría con él, Sísifo no escatimaría en los niveles de precaución.

—Pero sé que te necesitan en otros lados también…—murmuró desapareciendo su sonrisa, haciendo alusión a lo que había conocido gracias al holodisco; había tantas partes descompuestas en el Imperio, que los pocos Jedi que quedaban jamás se darían abasto.

—Estoy seguro de que volveremos a colaborar en el futuro, Senador.—El pelinegro inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, y Sísifo le extendió la mano derecha, mas se corrigió de inmediato y la bajó para enseguida alzar el brazo izquierdo. Entonces Elcid pudo estrechar su mano.

—Eso espero... —Sus dedos demoraron un segundo más de lo normal en soltar los del otro—. Gracias por todo.

—.—


	9. Milo

**/Firma de Fuerza:** presencia de un ser en la Fuerza.

**/Wookie:** humanoides enormes y peludos (como Chewbacca)

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—9. Milo—**

—¿Listo para decirme tu nombre?

Dégel viró el rostro, rehusándose a mirar a la mujer que, de pie frente a su celda, insistía en interrogarlo. Había regresado cada tanto de horas desde que llegó, casi un día atrás. Probablemente intentaría sacarle las coordenadas de Dromund Kaas, y se preguntó en qué momento empezarían las torturas…

—¿Todavía no quieres hablar?—Hallie arqueó una ceja con un aire divertido. Este chico era verdaderamente necio. Su cara seria y su imperturbabilidad le remarcaban la similitud con Camus, su antiguo conocido.

—Escucha, no queremos hacerte daño. Marcus cree… bueno, él hablará contigo después. Se le ha metido una idea extraña en la cabeza…— sonrió débilmente. Dégel alzó la mirada, intrigado. Hallie entrecerró sus ojos verdes y continuó:

—Ellos creerán que nos has dicho todo, lo sabes, ¿no?... Enviarán asesinos a buscarte. No conocen la lealtad y no la esperan de sus asociados. Es un juego de conveniencias; estás vivo si tienes utilidad, y tú la perdiste al momento que te trajimos aquí.

La mirada de Dégel se ensombreció. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que la mujer Jedi señalaba, pero la vida Sith era lo único que conocía. Cierto, la historia Sith estaba plagada de traiciones, pero la de los Jedi no se quedaba atrás. Había pasado casi dos años con Yuzuriha como su guía absoluta, bajo el hostil resguardo de Radamanthys, y enfocado a cumplir las expectativas de Lord Sidious aunque sólo lo conociera de hologramas. Había matado por ellos, había disimulado su humanidad para convertirse en una valiosa herramienta, convenciéndose de que su destino era comandado por La Fuerza.

Dégel apretó los labios al dar un respingo. Durante las últimas horas había estado sintiendo periódicos chispazos en su nuca.

—¿Qué sucede?

Dégel pasó saliva. Sudó frío. Estaban intentando matarlo… el dispositivo de control insertado por su viejo dueño, Hydor, estaba recibiendo señales a distancia, y sólo continuaba vivo porque las esposas aturdidoras las bloqueaban... suponía que era iniciativa de Radamanthys, pero no podía cegarse a que quizás Yuzuriha tenía algo que ver en el asunto, y ella podría mejorar el artefacto para sobrepasar la limitante de las esposas con facilidad.

Se le acababa el tiempo. Nunca había pensado mucho de la vida, pero jamás había deseado la muerte.

—El… el chip—musitó removiéndose hasta darle la espalda. Ladeó la cabeza para que su cabello cayera a un lado y su nuca quedara expuesta. Hallie se acercó y parpadeó, pero no alcanzó a ver nada. Desenfundó la espada láser y se adentró a la celda, reacia a confiar en el joven que casi la mató.

—No te pases de listo—advirtió acercándose. Se inclinó y despejó su cabellera hasta encontrar la diminuta cicatriz en la base de su cráneo. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. ¿Lo habían hecho los Sith? No era una costumbre común en ellos. Tales dispositivos se usaban para mantener a los esclavos sometidos.

—Hay que retirarlo—anunció enderezándose. Dégel alzó la cara hacia ella con un mohín indeciso.

—Es un hecho que quieren eliminarte. Si nosotros buscáramos lo mismo, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Puedes arriesgarte a confiar en nosotros, o esperar a que ellos logren su cometido.

Dégel tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que las únicas personas que se habían ocupado de él ahora buscaran su fin, en vez de intentar rescatarlo, y tenía miedo porque ahora no le quedaba otra opción más que ahogar sus más básicos instintos, esos instintos que había venido nutriendo día a día, y confiar en unos desconocidos.

—.—

Tales artefactos no podían ser extirpados sin causar daño irreparable, además de que Dégel se habría resistido a quedar totalmente vulnerable en una cirugía. Asmita neutralizó el chip con un instrumento para desactivar droides y comunicadores. Dégel sintió un fuerte destello de dolor pero apretó los dientes sin emitir un sonido.

—Listo.

Hallie sonrió satisfecha y se acercó para desatar el cabello de Dégel, pues lo habían recogido para que Asmita pudiese trabajar.

—Deberías comer—sugirió el rubio, señalando la bandeja de alimentos que descansaba sin haber sido tocada.

—No te molestes, es más terco que Elcid—bromeó Hallie, recordando la última vez que el aludido enfermó de la peligrosa gripe Dantari, que hubiera puesto en cama a un Wookiee, y con todo y eso salió en campaña. Asmita mostró una pequeña sonrisa conocedora. Dégel les evitó la mirada y pretendió no escucharlos. No quería saber de lo que hablaban, no quería entenderlos, no quería sentirse agradecido con ellos. No necesitaba más lazos falsos. Aunque se sintiera perdido, no estaba listo para admitirlo frente a nadie.

—Hallie, Asmita, ¿me permiten unos minutos con él?— El trío dentro de la celda volteó hacia el General Marcus Lerik, quien sin esperar respuesta se adentró y se dirigió a Dégel con la intención de retirarle las esposas aturdidoras. Hallie hizo ademán de intervenir pero se contuvo de inmediato. Marcus debía saber lo que hacía.

—Sígueme—ordenó al joven Sith, quien acarició sus muñecas aplacando la sensación de adormecimiento. Dégel se puso de pie y fue tras el pelirrojo, sin estar seguro de por qué obedecía. Tal vez sólo para alejarse del aura compasiva de los otros dos.

Siguió al hombre a través de los pasillos. Estaban en una base rebelde, obviamente. El área donde se encontraba en estos momentos quedaba bajo tierra, por lo que podía percibir, y se trataba de un planeta frío.

—Torken… —Marcus pensó en voz alta, evocando el extinto planeta—. La afinidad con La Fuerza parece ser una tendencia entre los de tu raza.— Se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza, introdujo el código de seguridad, volteando hacia Dégel con una sonrisa curiosa antes de invitarlo hacia su oficina.

Además del escritorio al fondo, la mesa de planeación y los libreros, había una pequeña sala en donde tomaron asiento; Dégel en medio del sofá largo y Marcus frente a él en un sillón individual. Había una mesa circular en medio, sobre la cual descansaba un modelo a escala de cierto edificio que la aguzada memoria de Dégel reconoció al instante…

El templo Jedi. En metal color bronce y con incrustaciones de cristales. Los detalles estaban forjados con gran minuciosidad y elegancia. Pese a lo pequeño, se ajustaba con exactitud a lo que la legendaria construcción había sido. Dégel sólo la había visto en fotos de una vieja revista. Marcus arqueó una ceja al notar que la figura le llamaba la atención.

—Eres muy joven. No sé cómo te involucraste con los Sith, pero… Creo que aún estamos a tiempo de encauzar tu potencial.

Dégel continuó regalando su atención al templo en miniatura. Las palabras del sujeto eran extrañas, y no dejaba de analizar cada una, pero no quería demostrar interés en exceso.

—Sé que muchos habitantes de Torken fueron esclavizados… antes de su destrucción estuve encargado de ayudar con las misiones de rescate— comentó haciendo alusión al chip. Le parecía muy pronto para indagar demasiado sobre su vida pasada pero quería hacerle saber que no iba a sorprenderse con nada.

—Conocí a cuatro chicos que poseían una fuerte conexión a La Fuerza, como tú. De hecho, uno de ellos me recuerda bastante a ti…—Sus ojos adquirieron un velo de nostalgia. Lo asaltó un momento de introspección en el que revivió los desafortunados finales de aquellos cuatro—. Lo siento, estoy yéndome por las ramas.

Sacó un objeto de su túnica y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—Quiero que mires esto. Es un…

—Holocrón—completó Dégel. El holocrón, cuyo nombre era acrónimo de "crónica holográfica", se trataba de un medio para resguardar información, utilizado por los Jedi y Sith desde hace siglos. Eran creaciones interactivas y personales, protegidas por la imagen de su autor. Los Jedi las utilizaban como método de estudio y para compartir experiencias. Dégel había estudiado los contenidos de varios, pero nunca había visto uno creado por los Jedi. Este era de forma cúbica y con luces de un azul muy puro y brillante, al contrario de las pirámides rojinegras de los Sith.

—Así es.—Sintió cierta satisfacción de ver que el chico lo reconocía. No tendría que explicarle cómo activarlo—.Pude rescatar algunos del cuarto de archivos después de la Purga…

Dégel parpadeó sin demostrar emoción. En otros tiempos se había ilusionado por visitar el Templo Jedi, pero ese sueño había muerto al enterarse de la historia. Había estudiado muchas cosas sobre los enemigos naturales de los Sith, pero jamás imaginó que uno de ellos le confiaría la fenomenal cantidad de secretos que seguramente yacían guardados tras los resplandores del artefacto.

—Este contiene las experiencias de una Maestra Jedi que conocí... Excelente persona y servidora de la Orden, si bien su forma de pensar no se apegaba al cien por ciento a la normativa. Me gustaría que la estudiaras y compararas con lo que _ellos_ te han enseñado.

Dégel torció las cejas. Movió la mirada desde el hombre hasta el holocrón y de regreso.

—¿Quiere… Quiere que me convierta en un…Jedi?

Marcus no aseveró nada. Ciertamente ese era su objetivo, pero no planeaba forzar la situación más allá de lo prudente. Era un riesgo tremendo acoger a un servidor del Lado Oscuro, pero podía percibir que Dégel no actuaba por verdadera convicción. Reeducarlo sería complicado, no podría hacerlo solo, pero existía una oportunidad, una ventana de tiempo antes de que el chico perdiera su esencia a la oscuridad.

—Quiero que sigas tu verdadero camino en La Fuerza.

Dégel se hundió en el silencio. Con cautela se acercó a coger el holocrón, y lo sostuvo en una mano, dándole vuelta para leer las inscripciones exteriores. No reconoció el idioma.

—Intenté matar a…

—Hallie—Marcus completó para luego remarcar—: _Lo intentaste_.

—En otras ocasiones, ha sido más que un intento—admitió en un tono neutro, mientras sus irises violetas se tornaban azuladas gracias a la cercanía de los destellos del holocrón.

—Lo sé.—Atraerlo a la luz sería el reto más grande que hubiera enfrentado, pero el pasado lo acechaba con historias de sus fallos, la caída de su brillante alumno al lado oscuro… si existía la más mínima posibilidad de rescatar a este chico, agotaría todos los recursos.

—Hablaremos más a fondo cuando decidas lo que quieres hacer. Vamos, descansa y piensa en lo que dije.— Se puso de pie y lo guió hacia la puerta—. Te daremos una habitación, pero por el momento serás resguardado y no se te permitirá salir. Espero que comprendas.

Dégel agachó la mirada hacia el cubo azulado que sostenía entre sus manos. Este hombre lo había desconcertado terriblemente. Radamanthys o Yuzuriha jamás tratarían a un prisionero así. Ellos ni siquiera se molestaban en tomar prisioneros…

—¿Qué sucederá si esto no me interesa?— No le agradaba la incertidumbre. Esta elección había sido forzada sobre él de improviso. Si se negaba a colaborar con los Jedi, podrían simplemente matarlo. Bajo coerción su decisión no tendría ninguna validez.

—Serás procesado como cualquier otro prisionero, alguno de los planetas colaboradores con la causa se encargará de tu encarcelamiento. Pero supongo que, en tal caso, no te sería difícil escapar…

Dégel frunció el ceño ante el tono insinuante con el que el mayor finalizó. Guardó silencio mientras era encaminado a su habitáculo. ¿En realidad tenía libertad de elegir sin ninguna consecuencia?...

Sería la primera vez.

—.—

La habitación era pequeña y de paredes color arena. Había un baño anexo, un escritorio, algunos estantes vacíos, y una litera con dos camas. Estaba encerrado. La puerta metálica había sido trancada con un código de seguridad. Tal vez podría apañárselas para abrirla de alguna manera, pero por el momento prefirió no intentar. La plática con el General le había dejado absorto.

Se quitó las botas. Había perdido la capa durante la batalla, y los Jedi le habían despojado de su cinturón de utilidades. Subió a la cama de arriba y se sentó recargando la espalda contra la pared. Depositó el cubo frente a sí y utilizó La Fuerza para estimular el cristal que descansaba dentro, hasta que las luces azules comenzaron a bailar y un halo de proyección surgió de la cara superior.

Los holocrones contaban con "guardianes": representaciones de sus creadores, imbuidas de su firma de Fuerza, un modelo de su consciencia y personalidad que funcionaba como guía a través de los contenidos. En este caso, se trataba de una Twi'lek de piel azul, ataviada en túnicas de típicos colores Jedi, marrón y beige, pero menos holgadas que las de la mujer Jedi de espada magenta.

En los tentáculos que sobresalían de su cabeza llevaba algunos adornos, aros metálicos de colores. Tenía ojos grandes y avispados que se centraron en él y se abrieron en sorpresa.

_—¿Camus?_

Dégel ladeó el rostro y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Camus?

_—Un joven caballero Jedi, amigo especial de mi alumno—_ofreció automáticamente, con sobrada naturalidad_— Un chico muy amable y dedicado… a veces en exceso._

—Soy Dégel. —El holograma lució indeciso por un momento, antes de guardar la nueva y extraña información— ¿Quién eres tú?

_—Ah, sí, debí comenzar por ahí. _—Parecía un poco carente de formalidad. Dégel se cruzó de brazos y la miró con escepticismo.

_—Mi nombre es Leahna Lune, Maestra Jedi—_arqueó una ceja y plantó una mano en su cintura—_¿Estás seguro de que no eres Camus?_

—Lo estoy—Dégel contestó en un tono aburrido. Supuso que Marcus se había referido al tal Camus también, cuando mencionó que le recordaba a alguien— ¿Qué más puedes decirme de él?

—_No mucho, esto no lo hice para hablar de él. Lo incluí sólo porque ha sido un factor importante para mi alumno. Puedo contarte sobre Milo, las cosas que le enseñé, y las que él me enseñó_—sonrió orgullosa—. _Tengo algunas grabaciones de él, ¿quieres verlas?_

—No, no ahora.

La Twi'lek arrugó la nariz. Leahna había comenzado a almacenar sus experiencias poco después de que adoptó a su primer aprendiz, Milo, y había trabajado llenándolo de información durante muchos años, incluso después de que el mencionado se graduó. Cuando estuvo listo, lo dejó archivado como muchos otros que los Maestros fabricaban para futuro uso de sus compañeros.

_—¡Vamos, al menos deja que te lo presente!_

Este holocrón era un tanto fastidioso, pensó Dégel.

—De acuerdo, pero rápido. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.

La guardiana del holocrón sonrió y desapareció para ser reemplazada por la reproducción de un antiguo video. El enfoque estaba sobre un niño de diez años que se encontraba sentado —casi hundido— en un sillón, aparentemente en contra de su voluntad. Se rascaba la cabeza, que lucía una melena alborotada de cabellos índigo, y miraba de un lado a otro, incómodo e hiperactivo.

Dégel se tardó un instante en ubicar a la persona a quien le recordaba...

«Kardia».

_—Milo, saluda—_pidió la voz de Leahna.

_—¿Para qué?—_ Arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos.

_—Un proyecto secreto~_

Milo bufó y concentró sus ojos en el dispositivo de grabación. Eran ojos enormes y aturquesados, con cierta astucia escondida.

_—¿A quién saludo?_

_—Es lo de menos, sólo di cualquier cosa._

Milo cerró los ojos, indignado de ser usado tan frívolamente, y abrió la boca grande, listo para complacer a su Maestra o para renegar de la situación.

—Pausa—ordenó Dégel. La Twi'lek apareció otra vez, con un gesto malhumorado que se esfumó en cuanto notó la expresión ausente de no-Camus. La esencia de Fuerza imbuida en el cristal central permitía cierta capacidad de percepción además de lo maquinal.

_—Entonces—_dijo, cautelosa_— ¿qué información necesitas?..._

Dégel se desaturdió. No tenía caso perder tiempo recordando al único amigo que había tenido. No es que hubieran desarrollado una amistad estrecha, pero a tan corta edad poco se necesita para considerar a alguien un amigo, en especial dentro del ambiente hostil que los rodeaba. De todas formas, había sido un fugaz lapso de tiempo… Kardia, si seguía vivo, seguramente no lo recordaba.

Dégel volvió a concentrarse en lo que era importante. Tenía que determinar lo que sería de su futuro. Había llegado a una confusa intersección y no estaba seguro de las repercusiones que se escondían tras un camino u otro.

—El código Jedi.

_—¡A tu edad deberías saberlo de memoria!_

Dégel le dirigió una mirada crispada y suspiró profundamente.

—No soy un Jedi, ¿sabes?

_—Hm, eso es raro…—_ Entonces, en verdad no era Camus. Sin embargo, debía ser sensible a La Fuerza si había podido activar el holocrón.

—De todas formas, lo sé de memoria…—se defendió. Había estudiado todo, absolutamente todo lo que había caído en sus manos—. No sólo quiero que me lo digas, quiero que me lo expliques… ¿en qué consiste ser un Jedi?

Leahna tomó un hondo respiro y entonó con seriedad:

_—"No existe emoción, sólo existe paz. No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento. No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad. No existe caos, sólo existe armonía. No existe la muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza"._

En su mente, Dégel lo comparó con el código que él había seguido, los preceptos principales del Lado Oscuro. El código Sith proclamaba a la paz como una mentira, mientras el código Jedi la colocaba como la base para su austero estilo de vida.

_—Ser un Jedi significa actuar con sabiduría y lógica, antes que ira y precipitación. Los Jedi practican periódicamente la meditación para despojarse de sus emociones y preservar el equilibrio interno, y se dedican al servicio desinteresado de todos los seres indefensos de la Galaxia._

—¿Despojarse de las emociones?—Dégel se imaginó a cada una de ellas congeladas, retenidas muy profundo dentro de sí mismo sin que pudieran hacerle daño. La breve fantasía le hizo sentir ligero.

_—No significa que deban negarse, de esa forma nunca se conseguiría el dominio sobre ellas… Hay que explorarlas y entenderlas, confrontarlas sin temor y sin descontrol._

Algunos Jedi eran más estrictos al tratar de sus emociones, pero Leahna poseía una visión más abierta, y opinaba que cada Jedi debía crear su propia manera de llevar el código, y no intimidarse por lo que surgiera naturalmente del corazón.

—¿Son felices?

Fue una sorpresiva pregunta que hizo a la Twi'lek dudar y rebuscar por algunos segundos en su enorme banco de información.

_—La felicidad no es lo mismo para todos. Los Jedi están en paz. Es una vida armónica y tremendamente satisfactoria, cuando se sabe llevar._

Dégel lo sopesó por algunos minutos. Había cierta ambigüedad que le inquietaba... Un condicionamiento al que no estaba seguro de poder apegarse. Le habían enseñado que rendirse al rencor era la respuesta, la única vía para garantizar su propia seguridad. Con poder, nadie conseguiría dominarlo ni humillarlo como antes…

Pero aquí estaba, ni tan poderoso como se creía, a merced de los Jedi. Volvió a suspirar e insistió con su duda más elemental.

—¿Tú eres feliz?

_—¿Estás consciente de que le hablas a un holograma y quizás en tu época ya sea 'una con La Fuerza'? _

Dégel asintió.

_—Bueno, lo soy._

—¿Tu alumno…Milo—dijo a tientas— es feliz?

_—Más de lo que debería, probablemente_—contestó con una sonrisa pícara que Dégel decidió no cuestionar.

Conocía lo suficiente para saber que la felicidad era el objetivo de vida de muchos, pero hasta el momento, para él había sido no más que una utopía. A veces pensaba en ello, en lo que habría más allá de las miradas aterradas que se apagaban bajo su influencia de Fuerza; familias, historias, tragedias, fortunas, ¿felicidad? Y él lo extinguía todo con insultante facilidad. Con el tiempo y la práctica había aprendido a no vacilar, a no pensar, a dejarse guiar por viejos instintos de venganza, acogido en el consolador abrazo de La Fuerza Oscura. Pero cuando la adrenalina pasaba, quedaba desprotegido, saturado de frío y temor, más descompuesto que antes.

—¿Cómo se sabe si alguien debe ser un Jedi?...

_—Además de la evidente conexión con La Fuerza, debe ser una persona dispuesta a atender sus señales._

—¿Señales?

Leahna curvó sus labios discretamente y su rostro se difuminó para mostrar la narración de un recuerdo, ambientada con nuevas fotografías de su alumno. Ella iba caminando con prisa en un corredor del jardín, y de pronto un diminuto flash azulado se estrelló contra sus piernas. Con su sobresaliente agilidad, debió haberlo evitado, pero tal no era la voluntad de La Fuerza. El chiquillo rebotó y cayó de sentón, alzó la mirada, chispeante y resentida. Leahna bajó la vista al mismo tiempo, le sonrió en disculpa, y él de inmediato imitó el gesto y rió por su descuido. Fue como lo conoció, cuando decidió —quizás egoístamente— que esa energía de Fuerza, pequeña pero vivaz, no debía ser sofocada bajo vetustas enseñanzas, sino cultivada con suficiente libertad para encaminarla hacia grandes cosas.

_—La Fuerza puede trazar un camino en la vida de todos los seres del universo, con el objetivo de que se suceda un cambio trascendente. Cuando hay encuentros, pérdidas, nacimientos, reencarnaciones, no son sólo casualidades, pero no siempre es posible entender los motivos del misterio infinito. Una acción insignificante hoy, como el que estés escuchando los contenidos de este holocrón, puede repercutir más adelante en tu vida, o aun después, en la vida de alguien con quien cruces miradas, incluso alguien a quien nunca llegues a conocer. La red de La Fuerza nos une a todos._

Un propósito superior. La importancia más allá que existir. Era lo que siempre había ambicionado, y pensó que lo había encontrado en el tenebroso estilo de vida Sith, pero ahora se le presentaba una opción inesperada, invadida de luz, intimidante pero atractiva. Y difícil, de seguro.

_—¿Algo más que necesites saber?_

Dégel parpadeó, recogió el cubo para colocarlo sobre sus piernas, y así poder ver las imágenes muy cerca. Volvió a parpadear. Pronto tendría que reemplazar las gotas para sus ojos, pero los Jedi se las habían quitado…

—¿Tienes… imágenes?—preguntó con novedosa timidez— ¿Del templo… de la ciudad, o tus misiones?

El holograma sonrió.

_—¡Seguro!—_ Y desapareció para dar lugar a lo que el chico ansiaba ver.

Dégel se dejó hipnotizar por el carrusel de fotografías y videos de lugares que siempre había querido conocer, o algunos otros de los que jamás había escuchado pero que resultaban igual de fascinantes. Milo a veces se colaba en esas imágenes y Dégel tendría que mirar rápido a la siguiente para evitar la incomprensible añoranza que lo oprimía por dentro.

Los Sith ofrecían rienda suelta a sus pasiones, libertinaje de sus emociones, poder y torbellinos internos. Los Jedi requerían control, sacrificio, compasión, y prometían paz. Le quedaba claro que el camino luminoso no era fácil, exigía más que el camino oscuro, pero la recompensa se mostraba tentadora... imaginar que su desorden interior se aplacase… le parecía inverosímil, pero, distraído con las llamativas proyecciones, se dejó ilusionar.

—.—

Hallie fue a visitarlo algunas horas después. Lo encontró durmiendo, con el holocrón abrazado cerca de su pecho. Sonrió y sacudió su hombro, pero lo soltó de inmediato cuando aquél se sobresaltó y la atravesó con una mirada que lanzó toneladas de miedo sobre su percepción. Hallie dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza. Dégel pretendió compostura y se sentó. Pasó una mano sobre su frente haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás. Las imágenes del holocrón lo habían adormilado, pero poco a poco sus sueños se fueron llenando de oscuridad, como siempre.

—Tranquilo—dijo Hallie, y no quiso hacer más grande el asunto— ¿Ya vas a comer?

Dégel lanzó una mirada huidiza a la mujer antes de enfocarse de nuevo en el cubo, pretendiendo estudiar los ininteligibles diseños de la textura metálica. Adoptó una careta de indiferencia al murmurar:

—Me llamo Dégel.

Hallie suspiró profundamente. Era un pequeño avance, pero todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

En el próximo cap, Kardia y los gemelos *.*


	10. Nyriaan

Hola Ale y Andy, les agradezco mucho sus reviews =3=! Este capi es twin-centric. Creo que en uno o dos más ya Dégel y Kardia se encontrarán.

No quise escoger entre un Aspros malo o un Aspros bueno, así que quedó como un personaje "gris" xDD a ver qué les parece. Ah, Minos y Alba volverán a salir pero sus participaciones serán mínimas. Saludos~

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—10. Nyriaan—**

Fue todo demasiado súbito. Dav enfermó, llevaba días en cama, no estaba en condiciones de realizar el viaje quincenal de distribución de especia. Sin embargo, su empleador en Nyriaan no era el tipo de persona al que se le dejaba esperando.

—La estaba guardando para tu próximo cumpleaños, pero tal vez te hará falta…—Dav señaló hacia el compartimento superior del mueble al lado de su cama. Kardia extrajo una reluciente pistola láser de varios niveles, bastante moderna para lo que Dav acostumbraba usar.

—¿Es mía? ¿En serio? —Arqueó una ceja, la miró escéptico, tratando de no demostrar demasiada emoción. Faltaban tres cuartos de año para que cumpliera dieciocho y se preguntó desde cuándo Dav habría tenido esto guardado… y le dirigió reclamos imaginarios por no habérsela dado antes.

—Es sólo para defenderte, úsala responsablemente.— Suspiró agotado, reacomodándose entre las cobijas. La fiebre lo mantenía drenado de energías casi al cien por ciento.

—Claro, claro…—Kardia viró cautelosamente el bláster, alzándolo para ver la lustrosa cubierta escarlata brillar contra la luz de la habitación. Sus ojos centellearon y sonrió sin darse cuenta. ¡Su primer arma de verdad! No más sosas pistolas de práctica que sólo servían para aturdir.

—Cuídala y nómbrala, no quieres saber la cantidad de créditos que me costó.

¿La había adquirido por medios honestos? Eso era curioso. No le sorprendió que le sugiriera bautizarla, Dav acostumbraba a hacer tal cosa con objetos inanimados, como su nave "Niebla", y no era raro conocer a personas presumiendo sus armas predilectas o naves como si fueran sus hijos.

—Me gusta el color—anunció Kardia, recorriendo con una mirada abstraída los detalles de la pieza.

—Lo supuse.—Dav cerró los ojos y suspiró exhausto, listo para rendirse al necesitado descanso—. Recuerda, sólo debes transportar la entrega y recibir el pago, no te distraigas…

—No te preocupes. No habrá ningún problema—aseguró, secretamente deseando lo contrario. Montó el bláster en su cinturón y se dirigió en busca de sus próximos compañeros de viaje.

—.—

El pequeño robot astromecánico soltó algunos pitidos, primero débilmente, para acabar con un animado gorgoteo al descubrirse de nuevo funcional después de semanas de "muerte". Estaba viejo y maltratado, su pintura blanca desgastada en gran parte, aunque aún lucía líneas rojas decorando sus articulaciones. Giró su gran cabeza de domo para estudiar los alrededores. Las luces de sus cámaras integradas se encendieron y así pudo conocer a su salvador. Un muchacho moreno de largos cabellos color índigo que estaba arrodillado frente a él y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

—Casi me doy por vencido contigo—comentó Defteros, consiguiendo que el robot silbara alarmado ante dicha posibilidad. El humano rió y se puso de pie. La criatura mecánica, que le llegaba a las rodillas, fue tras él obedeciendo una nueva programación automática de lealtad.

Defteros no llegó muy lejos. Cuando quitó la vista del droide para mirar hacia la puerta, se encontró a su gemelo recargado contra el marco, con los brazos cruzados. Se frenó de inmediato, el droide chocó contra sus piernas y lo hizo trastabillar hacia delante. Aspros soltó una risilla un tanto maliciosa.

—¿Hablando con droides de nuevo?... Necesitas salir más, hermano.

Defteros lo miró durante algunos momentos sin decir nada. Aspros parecía listo para viajar. Además de su usual atuendo de playera gris, pantalones y chaleco negros, traía la correa de una pequeña mochila atravesada en el tórax, y su cinturón de utilidades.

—¿Ya es hora?—Aspros asintió y Defteros pasó a su lado para ir por sus cosas a la estancia contigua. Aspros frunció el ceño y lo siguió, sin dejar de observarlo, porque le gustaba hacerlo, y porque sabía cuánto lo incomodaba.

—El viejo me dio algunos créditos… no los necesito, pero algo extra nunca cae mal.

Por supuesto que no los necesitaba, Aspros siempre hallaba maneras de permanecer solvente. Defteros buscó un bláster, una navaja, algunas herramientas, y un par de comunicadores de pulsera. Le entregó uno a Aspros sin mirarlo a los ojos, y salió de la casa con el aludido siguiéndole los talones y divirtiéndose internamente por su seca actitud. Honestamente, no era del todo divertido, pero no sacaría nada angustiándose por lo mismo de siempre.

Claro, para Defteros no era "lo de siempre", era sólo "lo de ayer cuando mi hermano gemelo intentó masturbarme mientras dormía".

No habían hablado minuciosamente al respecto. Defteros lo había rechazado, por supuesto, aunque no con demasiada dureza. Aún peor, su voz sonó a lástima, su mirada lo evadía desde entonces. Aspros percibía el montón de preguntas que el otro no se atrevía a expresar, como si flotaran alrededor de él, perfectamente tangibles. Quería escucharlas, para poder responderlas. Llevaba años ensayando para el momento en que pudiera hacerlo.

Había tenido paciencia. La seguridad en sí mismo —a veces desorbitada— no evitó que un eterno miedo le hiciera repensar las cosas. Defteros no era como él, Defteros lo quería de un modo diferente, con mucha más pureza, y era bastante inocente en comparación a él, siempre enfrascado en el taller con los droides, desinteresado por el tipo de diversiones que a Aspros le llamaba la atención. Nada de fraudes ni trampas, o seducción peligrosa…

Desde años atrás, en cuanto Aspros se hizo consciente de su atractivo físico, no dudó en utilizarlo como otra herramienta más para conseguir sus fines. Había sido exasperante para Defteros verlo desaparecer entre las sombras con algún oficial del puerto al que convencería de permitirle curiosear entre las naves estacionadas. Al principio le reclamó, le dijo cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía, pero Aspros no se mostró afectado y continuó con sus cuestionables hábitos. Defteros se encerró en la labor de la tienda de su padre, indispuesto a enterarse de más. Dejó de participar en las fechorías de Aspros, en siquiera acompañarlo a divertirse en las cantinas. Permitió que Kardia lo sustituyera en todas las maquinaciones en las que él no se sentía capaz de participar.

Sin embargo, esta vez era algo mayor. El mismo Kardia había venido a pedirles que lo acompañaran a Nyriaan. Defteros no dudó en aceptar. Tendría que estar loco para dejar que su hermano fuera sin supervisión a un hervidero de tráfico de especia. Con los eventos de la noche anterior, el viaje se prometía desmedidamente incómodo, pero Aspros era su hermano; aunque Defteros no comprendiera la mayoría de sus acciones, el instinto de protegerlo lo sobrepasaba.

—.—

Nyriaan era un mundo de atmósfera densa, adornada con tormentas tropicales que podían durar hasta un mes a la vez y que dificultaban los aterrizajes. Kardia no tuvo problema alguno para conducir la nave; su conexión con La Fuerza, si bien burda, le ayudaba a percibir más allá de lo que las computadoras indicaban.

La superficie del planeta consistía de planicies y colinas bajas, con algunas áreas pantanosas. Al sur existía un enorme mar amarillo de propiedades vivificantes, y en el hemisferio norte dominaban los valles rocosos, donde las operaciones de minado se llevaban a cabo. La mayoría de la flora consistía en organismos nativos, infinidad de variedades de la familia _rosa_, algunas de las cuales se procesaban para crear especias de diversos efectos.

En la cumbre de dicha empresa, se encontraba Minos; uno de los nueve tenientes del Sol Negro, Sindicato criminal más poderoso de la galaxia. Los clanes nativos habían sido esclavizados por el aludido para la labor en las minas y la producción de especias. No era el único mundo bajo su mandato, tenía todo un sector de planetas a su disposición, pero este era su favorito por el inusual clima y los interesantes paisajes, así que residía en él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Además de la especia, el raro metal que se conseguía de las minas era utilizado en la construcción de hiperpropulsores de tamaño reducido, gracias a su tremenda fuerza y elasticidad. Minos dominaba dos importantes áreas de negocio, y recurría a un sinfín de contrabandistas para mover su mercancía. Dav Gufrai era uno de ellos.

Dav no fue quien arribó esa tarde tormentosa, sino un trío de muchachos de llamativas cabelleras azules. Minos quedó intrigado de inmediato. Tenía una particular apreciación por los nativos de Torken. Su esclavo favorito provenía de dicho planeta extinto.

Albafica estuvo de pie a su lado en el recibidor del majestuoso palacio, vestido en una túnica cerúlea demasiado elegante como para tratarse de un sirviente. Llamó la atención de los tres recién llegados al instante. Minos notó las miradas curiosas y sonrió satisfecho. Si se debían a la grosera belleza del muchacho o simplemente al hecho de conocer a otro Torkeniano, no importaba; había causado una impresión y eso le engrandecía.

—Así que tú eres Kardia— saludó con una sonrisa audaz. Kardia se sorprendió, no pensó que Dav hablara de él con sus clientes, menos con uno cuyos negocios le generaban tanta carga de conciencia.

No había sido Dav, había sido Manigoldo.

—Sí, Dav está enfermo, espero no le moleste que por esta ocasión me encargue de la entrega.

—No me molesta, había querido conocerte. ¿Y ellos son…?

—Unos amigos, Aspros y Defteros.

—Bienvenidos. Síganme al salón, no es necesario ir directamente a los negocios. —Minos esbozó una sonrisa diplomática y se encaminó al interior del palacio, con Albafica a unos pasos detrás. Fueron seguidos por los otros tres hasta una estancia exquisitamente decorada, con muebles chaparros y grandes almohadones.

En las mesitas al centro se encontraban vasijas decorativas y otras con diversas especias y aceites de olor. El lugar estaba pulcro, saturado de aromas cautivantes. Albafica les instó a que se acomodaran en los asientos antes de desaparecer durante algunos minutos.

Minos habló incesantemente sobre Nyriaan con enorme orgullo. Lo consideraba suyo, lo conservaba como a él le gustaba y jamás se cansaría de regodearse en los logros que había coleccionado desde que habitaba allí. Kardia no estaba seguro de si esto entraba en el itinerario de Dav, y Defteros despedía desconfianza por cada poro, limitándose a ser un participante silente. Aspros, por otro lado, se dejó fascinar de inmediato por la vida fastuosa que Minos presumía y se ocupó de mantener la conversación fluyendo.

Albafica volvió con platones de frutas nativas y les invitó a probarlas. Las amarillas estaban ácidas, y las púrpuras terriblemente dulces. Las rojas y redondas tenían un sabor más suave que a Kardia le agradó.

—Debo admitir que su procedencia me causa curiosidad—dijo Minos, moviendo discretamente su mano a manera de indicación para Albafica, quien llegó a sentarse al pie de su almohadón, rozando su pierna. La mano de Minos descansó sobre el cabello celeste y comenzó a acariciar distraído mientras hablaba. Los ojos de Kardia quedaron prendados del rostro del esclavo, absolutamente neutro.

—He descubierto que los originarios de Torken suelen tener facilidad para… ciertas tareas.— Los gemelos no entendieron a qué se refirió. Aspros asumió que hablaba de situaciones que se daban en privado con su esclavo, Defteros no tuvo idea de qué pensar hasta que vio la comisura en los labios de Aspros contrayéndose astuta, su mirada azul enfocada sobre Minos con especial intención. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Minos no le agradaba, este ambiente no le agradaba, y mucho menos ver a Aspros en su modalidad seductora.

Kardia pensó en otra cosa. Se comprobó atinado cuando Minos se acercó a murmurar algo sobre el oído de Albafica, y éste ladeó la cabeza aceptando la indicación antes de alzar delicadamente una mano. Uno de los platos se sacudió levemente antes de que un par de frutas de las que Kardia había disfrutado se elevasen algunos centímetros y permanecieran flotando en el aire. En la periferia de su visión, Kardia percibió los sobresaltos de los gemelos. Parpadeó sin mostrar reacción. ¿Qué tan extrañado debía actuar? Ciertamente era impensable toparse con alguien que poseyera control sobre La Fuerza, un esclavo además, pero el truco en sí no le asombraba.

—¿Cómo lo hace?—preguntó Aspros, dirigiéndose a Minos, como si Albafica no existiera. En su cabeza trataba de analizar todo lo posible sobre el hombre de cabellos plateados, lo calculaba mayor de treinta pero no podría especificar. Era innegablemente atractivo, poseía una hechizante seguridad en su mismo, y aún más importante, contaba con suficiente riqueza y poder para fundamentar dicha seguridad.

—Hay personas especiales que poseen control sobre cosas que no podemos ver.— La desmedida apreciación que le profesaba a Albafica tenía mucho que ver con lo _especial_ que era. A veces el aludido pensaba que era el único motivo por el que Minos no lo había reemplazado después de años de servicio. Dio por terminado el espectáculo, dejando una manzana enfrente de Kardia, quien alzó la mano para atraparla y enseguida le dio una mordida. Albafica dejó que la otra cayera de vuelta al tazón, y miró al chico con tremenda curiosidad que no pasó desapercibida para Minos, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Impresionante—dijo Aspros, quien se encargó de preguntar por todos sobre las extrañas capacidades de Albafica. A Minos le encantó presumirlo pero no dejó que el tiempo pasara con pura plática. Señaló a las vasijas de especias y Albafica se levantó para mezclar algunas y ofrecer pequeñas cantidades a los invitados.

—No hace falta. —Kardia sonrió de lado, ligeramente nervioso. Dav lo mataría si probaba algún tipo de especia.

—No se angustien, no es una cepa adictiva. No la consumiría si lo fuera. Sólo los hará sentir… especialmente bien.

Existían muchas variedades de la exótica flor, algunas con las que podían formarse sustancias curativas, otras relajantes o alucinógenas para entretención, así como las que podían dar origen a venenos letales. Minos se aseguraba de tener la mejor calidad para sus momentos de distracción, una mezcla de ligeros efectos endorfínicos.

—Pueden confiar en el señor Minos.

Era de esperarse que un esclavo dijera algo así, pero la mirada firme y cristalina de Albafica tuvo un poder de convencimiento superior. Además, Kardia realmente quería experimentarlo, era una novedad tentadora que Dav siempre se aseguraba de mantener fuera de su alcance.

Aspros le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Defteros antes de aceptar una pizca de especia. Fue entonces que Kardia se animó a probarla, aun cuando el menor de los gemelos se levantó de repente y marchó hacia la salida sin decir una palabra.

—Disculpe a mi hermano, ha tenido una educación deficiente.— Aspros fingió una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Es nuevo en el negocio?

—Más que eso, es su primer viaje de este tipo. Él es mecánico.

—¿Y tú?

Aspros mordisqueó su labio inferior y parpadeó demorado. Los efectos de la especia comenzaban a sentirse levemente, como ondulaciones internas de bienestar.

—¿Yo?… hm, digamos que no me gusta limitarme.

Aspros se estiró gatunamente en su asiento. Kardia hizo lo mismo pero con una buena dosis de torpeza. Una sonrisa holgada llegó a sus labios y comenzó a parlotear sin sentido, hablando de las manzanas voladoras y de lo segurísimo que estaba de que podría hacer lo mismo si no se sintiera tan…tan…feliz. Y somnoliento.

Llamó a Aspros arrastrando las eses. El aludido respondió con un sonidito interrogante, sin quitar sus ojos —que más que azules lucían grises— del rostro encantado del anfitrión. Para Minos era hilarantemente fácil descifrar la osada invitación en aquella mirada revuelta. No le costaría nada llegar allá y cubrir el cuerpo languidecido del gemelo con el suyo, pero en lugar de eso llamó a Albafica y no tuvo que decirle nada más, éste estaba entrenado a obedecer al más discreto ademán. Había un lenguaje tácito tras cada gesto de Minos que el joven esclavo tenía perfectamente memorizado.

Aspros frunció el ceño al ver que Albafica se arrodillaba entre las piernas de su amo y le deshacía los lazos de su túnica para enseguida hundir el rostro entre sus piernas. La mano de Minos guió la cabeza de Albafica con pereza. Todo lo bueno que Aspros había estado sintiendo se volvió ácido con cada balanceo de aquella larga cabellera color cielo. Le desesperaron los diminutos chasquidos que escuchó, el sudorcillo que se acogió sobre la frente de Minos, y sobre todo, la mirada cínica y desentendida de éste, que no paraba de verlo a él, anunciándose inalcanzable.

Minos no le interesaba a un nivel personal, pero tenía autoridad sobre planetas enteros y un negocio ridículamente lucrativo. La naturaleza oportunista de Aspros le ponía las cosas así: un sujeto que gustaba de chicos —chicos provenientes de _Torken—_, instalado en una pequeña cima de la economía con una vida cómoda e, incluso así, excitante, al margen de la ley. Lo quería, quería todo eso.

Pero había otra cosa que quería más. Volteó con trabajo en busca de alguien que ya no estaba. Bufó fastidiado. El contraste de su frustración y el relax de su cuerpo lo marearon. Se arrastró por más especia y luego fue a donde Kardia, cayéndole encima. El chico gruñó, enseguida se carcajeó, abrazó la cintura de Aspros con ligereza y siguió hablando, ahora alardeando sobre su nueva e increíblemente genial pistola láser. Justo ahí decidió que la llamaría "Scarlet", porque era muy… escarlata. Simplemente genial.

Aspros plantó una mano sobre la boca de Kardia para que dejara de hacer ruido. Descansó la nariz contra su cuello y lamió distraído. Las risas de Kardia vibraron contra sus dedos, y finalmente se olvidó de Minos y Albafica; la última probada de especia y la calidez de Kardia lo devolvieron a un buen humor sin sentido.

No duró mucho. Escuchó el siseo de la ropa de Minos siendo arreglada por su sirviente. Albafica limpió sus labios y se puso de pie con agilidad. Minos hizo lo mismo. Pasaron al lado del par de muchachos que yacían tumbados.

—La bodega está en el ala sur, el capataz los atenderá cuando deseen alistar la mercancía. Descansen lo que quieran.— Sonrió de lado. La imagen de los dos jóvenes abrazados con confianza y torpeza le gustó en demasía. Si no tuviera un negocio pendiente con ellos y los servicios de Dav fueran menos imprescindibles, aprovecharía las circunstancias de otra manera.

Una vez solos en la estancia, Kardia y Aspros se entregaron a cortos lapsos de sueño superficial intercalados con conversaciones atontadas. Las sensaciones agradables se fueron aligerando dejando sólo una fuerte narcosis.

—Lo hice—Aspros confesó en una voz lerda. Se removió para quedar sobre su costado, pegado al menor.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué?— Kardia parpadeó varias veces tratando de despejarse de su embriaguez. No le desagradaba sentirse así, pero le costaba entender o siquiera oír a Aspros con claridad. Suspiró e intentó usar La Fuerza, haciendo un lado la neblina. Fue mínimamente exitoso.

—Lo que quería hacer…

—Uh…— Era imposible centrarse en una sola cosa. Aspros ambicionaba tanto, siempre jurándose que tendría esto y aquello y dejaría la aburrida vida en Teros porque ahí se sentía contenido, asfixiado.

—Mi…mi hermano.

Kardia se enfurruñó sin entender una pizca. Pensó en Defteros y su actitud más huraña que nunca. Pensó en Aspros y lo insistente por atención que se comportaba con Defteros. Aspros era así normalmente, pero con su gemelo se intensificaba. Pensó en momentos que le dejaron intrigado, miradas de Aspros a su gemelo que le sembraron la sensación de saber algo que no quería saber.

—Se enojó—dijo Kardia antes de bostezar. Con tremendo esfuerzo siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Desde antes.

Lo notó cuando se encontró con ellos y Defteros se dirigió al cuarto de máquinas de la nave tras saludar parcamente. No salió de allí hasta que aterrizaron en Nyriaan.

—Sí… —Kardia logró apoyarse en sus codos. Volteó hacia Aspros, quien se recargaba desguanzado en el almohadón con la mirada entrecerrada y perdida en algún punto indefinido. Aspros era algunos años mayor que él, pero no siempre actuaba en concordancia, y en esos momentos se le figuró incluso más joven. Había una expresión inusual en su rostro, diría que casi triste si no se le hiciera tan insólito.

Volvió a recostarse y viró para abrazar al otro. Estaba más que acostumbrado a embonar con Aspros.

Primero fueron retos por imitación, tras observar a los adultos y reírse de ellos. Siendo mayor y viviendo en el puerto, Aspros solía averiguar cosas nuevas antes que él. Kardia siempre se mostró interesado por todo lo que aquél le pudiera enseñar, y ambos guardaron actitudes un tanto desenfadadas al respecto, como si se tratara de más diabluras compartidas.

Nunca se sintieron posesivos sobre el otro, nunca pensaron que los momentos de cercanía física significaran algo más que esparcimiento.

Defteros una vez le preguntó si estaba enamorado de su hermano. Los sorprendió besándose entre risas como celebración al fraudulento negocio que tuvieron un buen tiempo—apuestas con barajas en las que la singular intuición de Kardia les aseguraba la victoria—, y abordó a Kardia más tarde, a solas, con tal interrogante y con las manos hechas puños y la mirada vibrante. La velocidad a la que Kardia escupió, "No, ¿de dónde sacas eso?", escandalizó al gemelo, lo enfurió un segundo después, y al final le pareció que quedó aliviado.

Si le preguntaban si Aspros al menos le gustaba tampoco sabría cómo responder. No tenía nada qué ver con cómo se viera Aspros. Uno confiaba en el otro y eso se sentía suficiente. Nunca percibió que Aspros le dedicara ningún sentimiento complicado, y a sus ojos era bien simple. Se apreciaban, sabían divertirse.

Las ganas de hacer tal cosa no tardaron en surgir. Durmieron otro rato, pero cuando los efectos de la especia se disiparon, ambos despertaron acelerados y con exceso de energía. Ni siquiera dijeron nada antes de comenzar a desvestirse mutuamente, deshaciendo botones y hebillas con prisa, enredando los brazos en ocasiones y gruñendo frustrados cuando alguna prenda se atoraba.

Fueron interrumpidos. Ambos dieron respingos a la par y transportaron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Era el esclavo, caminando hacia ellos sin romper su elegante porte.

—El señor Minos supuso que podrían necesitar mis servicios.

—Eh… no hace falta—respondió Kardia con un mohín incomodado.

—Kardia, no seas tímido. —Aspros, hallándose a horcajadas sobre él, lo reprendió arañando débilmente su abdomen. Kardia se retorció.

—Pero—trató de apelar, mas Aspros ya estaba sonriéndole al esclavo y extendiéndole una mano.

—Acércate. "Albafica", ¿cierto?—fingió incertidumbre—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinte—dijo al arrodillarse junto a los otros dos.

—Ah, uno menos que yo.

—Nnh—Kardia entrecerró los ojos. Aspros se balanceaba sutilmente, provocándolo mientras continuaba su casual conversación con Albafica, quien retiró su túnica a un ritmo tranquilo e hizo a un lado las ropas descartadas.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estás con el teniente?

—Cinco años.— Minos lo había escogido en una subasta como regalo para sí mismo en su trigésimo cumpleaños.

Albafica besó a Aspros. Realmente preferiría no hablar, en especial con él, en especial sobre Minos. Su envidia era respirable. Y le parecía extraño que ansiara lo que un esclavo tenía, pero era cierto que Minos promocionaba su tipo de vida como esplendoroso.

Acarició el pecho del más pequeño, que ya sudaba copiosamente gracias a los roces que el mayor le proveía. Aspros mordió sus labios con excesiva fuerza. Albafica no se quejó pero el coraje le provocó un tirón en las entrañas. Lamió la magulladura en su labio inferior. Esto exasperaría a Minos.

Kardia pasó saliva mientras contemplaba el inaudito panorama. La piel blanca de Albafica estaba intacta, aparentemente Minos no lo maltrataba. Ahora no lo hacía, pero eso no significaba que en un principio no lo hubiera hecho. Albafica se convirtió en la excepción a la norma en cuanto al trato que Minos daba a sus sirvientes.

Kardia gruñó y puso las manos sobre las rodillas de Aspros, justo antes de lanzar la cadera para arriba. El mayor se acomodó, dejándose penetrar por Kardia, y empujó el rostro de Albafica hacia su vientre, imitando las acciones de Minos más temprano. Aquél atendió su miembro de inmediato, mecánicamente. La mano de Aspros se enredaba con rudeza en su cabello, imprimiendo presión de manera arrogante, tratándolo como lo que era.

Kardia, por otra parte, lucía verdaderamente contrariado con la situación. Albafica lo sentía en el ambiente, bajo su obvia e inevitable excitación, bajo las sacudidas de su cuerpo y los gemidos reticentes. Movió la mano que se apoyaba en el abdomen del joven y acarició con intencional énfasis hasta su pecho y cuello, sin dejar de recibir a Aspros en su boca. Apreció de reojo el rostro enrojecido de Kardia, quien lo miró entonces lleno de confusión, y algo más inesperado… ¿culpabilidad?

Kardia era como él, era consciente del _algo_ que los rodeaba y que superaba a lo material. Lo supo casi desde que lo vio. Pero ahora se le ocurría que quizás era como él de otra manera más que no alcanzaba a discernir…

—¡Aah!— Aspros soltó una risa ahogada al escuchar a Kardia anunciando su eyaculación. Torció la boca y suspiró.

—Siempre te adelantas—reprendió burlón. Kardia ni siquiera se detuvo a sentirse ofendido. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y se rindió al sufrimiento de sus pulmones, que muy lentamente se acompasaban. Aspros seguía montado sobre él, agitándose para embestir contra la boca de Albafica.

Kardia no terminaba de creerse la supuesta actitud servil, no le parecía suficientemente sincera; era más bien como si la misma voluntad de Albafica se moldeara a partir de las órdenes de Minos. Se le figuraba hallar cierta dignidad en su rostro, pero debía estárselo imaginando.

Aspros acabó sin hacer ruido, aferrándose con ambas manos a la cabeza de Albafica, quien entrecerró los ojos y soltó un gemido corto. Aspros recién disfrutaba las últimas oleadas de placer cuando fueron interrumpidos otra vez. Un fugaz gesto de terror cruzó el rostro de Kardia al sentir quién era, incluso antes de comprobarlo con sus ojos. Albafica volteó por curiosidad, sin lucir sorprendido. Aspros miró con indiferencia, ocultando el gustillo al ver a su hermano echando humos.

Las botas de Defteros estampándose a cada paso causaron fuertes resonancias. Vio todo en un color nuevo, una mezcla de verde y rojo que volvió a sus acciones arrebatadas. Jaloneó el brazo de Aspros hasta obligarlo a ponerse de pie, ignoró sus quejas y las miradas extrañadas de los otros dos y lo arrastró fuera de ahí. Apenas si se contuvo para no patearle la cara a Kardia.

Había vuelto por su hermano porque se suponía que había ido ahí precisamente para evitar que Aspros cayera en vicios perniciosos. Antes se sintió tan irritado que no pensó en ello, sólo atendió a su necesidad de alejarse. Y ahora venía a encontrarlo en las circunstancias más mortificantes. Aspros soltó una carcajada, se dejó guiar bruscamente por el menor hacia el pasillo, con un último consejo a Kardia de no desaprovechar al esclavo.

Ante la ausencia de Aspros, Albafica volcó toda su atención sobre Kardia.

—No, espera. Quiero vestirme—dijo atropelladamente, incorporándose con torpeza al ver que el otro pretendía continuar. Jaló unos pantalones, comenzó a ponérselos hasta que se dio cuenta de que pertenecían a Aspros, y alcanzó los suyos para entonces sí vestirse bajo la calma mirada de su acompañante.

—Puedes vestirte también—indicó vacilante. Albafica asintió y siguió la sugerencia de Kardia, quien aprovechó para observarlo con pobre discreción. Sabía que Albafica ya se habría percatado de la desbordada curiosidad que le causaba.

—¿Nunca quisiste escapar?—Entendió que su pregunta había sido imprudente cuando Albafica perdió por un milisegundo su compostura, y algo como remordimiento cambió sus facciones.

—Al principio— admitió despojándose de sus emociones. Kardia enarcó una ceja y mordisqueó su labio inferior. Quiso usar La Fuerza para ver tras la careta perfecta del otro, pero era demasiado inexperto, se sintió chocar contra una pared invisible. A Albafica le divirtió su atrevimiento y decidió prestarse a la conversación.

—Llegué a intentarlo.

Kardia se enderezó hasta quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Albafica le intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba saber todo lo posible de él… porque Kardia podría hallarse en su lugar si las cosas hubieran salido ligeramente distintas. A diario evitaba pensar en aquel pasado fangoso… lo relegaba como un desagradable sueño cubierto por niebla que no quería despejar. Sin embargo, al verse confrontado con una visión materializada de lo que su vida habría sido, la sensación de intranquilidad era incontrolable.

—¿Y luego?

—Él cambió.— Albafica se ocupó de poner las vasijas en perfecto orden sobre las mesitas.

—¿Por qué?

Albafica se tomó unos momentos para buscar una contestación adecuada, realmente era más difícil de lo que Kardia podría imaginar.

—Porque yo cambié.

—Te refieres a lo que puedes hacer.

Albafica asintió. Había comenzado rompiendo cosas sin querer y sin tocarlas, producto de su frustración; no sólo al estar cautivo bajo los mandatos de un dueño al que se le daba muy bien la crueldad, sino a la influencia que la constante compañía tuvo en él. No es posible tener a una persona como el centro de tu existencia y profesarle indiferencia eternamente. Se odió por ello, por sentir que el servir a Minos comenzaba a complacerle a sí mismo.

Después del inicial desconcierto cuando aquellos accidentes sucedieron, Minos se fascinó con lo que Albafica era e intentó averiguar discretamente el misterio alrededor de tales poderes. Entonces ya no fue más un instrumento para descargar sus sádicas costumbres, se convirtió en algo valioso y, por lo tanto, cuidado. Fue peor para él, sus cadenas invisibles se tornaron más pesadas.

—¿Y ya no quieres… huir?

A Kardia normalmente le era fácil interpretar a las personas, pero con Albafica resultaba imposible. Sin embargo, aunque no podía estar seguro, su sonrisa contenida —casi imperceptible— se sentía a "No".

—.—

—Hermano… ¿Me llevarás desnudo por todo el palacio?— Aspros no sonaba particularmente preocupado.

Defteros frenó sobresaltándose. Volteó con el rostro ruborizado para comprobar su despiste. Aspros arqueó una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa. Defteros lo arrinconó en el primer recoveco del pasillo que encontró. Se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso al otro. Aspros hizo un mohín inconforme. No le gustaba dicha prenda, había sido de su padre así que le quedaba ancha y era de un color café muy desgastado. Alzó una mano y estudió la manga con desdén. Defteros le cerró la chaqueta, alzando las cejas al notar que, si bien era larga, no le llegaba ni a medio muslo.

Resopló profundamente tratando de no demostrar lo alterado que se sentía. Falló estrepitosamente. Aspros olía tan… tan a lo que había estado haciendo. Le enfurecía, Aspros lo sabía y estaba disfrutando enteramente de todo esto.

—No me has explicado lo de anoche.

—¿No fui suficientemente claro?

—No lo entiendo… el teniente, Kardia, cualquiera, incluso yo que soy tu hermano… Todo te da lo mismo.

—Tienes una manera muy especial de insultarme—dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Defteros no podía decir algo tan simple como "Hermano, eres fácil".

—Me preocupas.— Su mirada se ensombreció. Aspros ladeó levemente la cabeza, curioso. Sería fácil asumir que los instintos sobreprotectores de Defteros disfrazaban algo más, pero en realidad no se trataba de nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Porque me acuesto con quien me plazca o porque quiero acostarme contigo?—Era tan simple como: si no podía tener lo que quería, tendría lo que pudiera.

Defteros resopló, viró el rostro e hizo ademán de dar la media vuelta pero no lo hizo. Una parte de su ser ansiaba carcajearse y tomar esto como una gran broma; la peor que Aspros le había jugado en su vida. Sin embargo, anoche, cuando despertó instigado por un cuerpo invasor propinándole caricias inesperadas, había visto una seriedad arrolladora en la mirada de Aspros; zafiro punzante entre la oscuridad mientras una mano masajeaba su entrepierna y otra trataba de impedir que lo ahuyentara.

Por segundos, Defteros lo permitió, antes de aprovechar su superioridad en fuerza física y apresar los brazos de Aspros, empujándolo contra la cama. Se quedó sobre él, bufando ruidosamente, sus ojos nunca habían estado más ensanchados, y el fuego en su vientre había sido horriblemente presente.

Entonces Aspros mostró una sonrisa torcida y murmuró algo como, "¿Qué pasa? Te estaba gustando, ¿no?". Defteros no recordaba las palabras exactas, recordaba sólo la sensación de alarma e incomprensión. Y el gran y pesado "No" que surgió de sus labios, seguido de varios "¿por qué?", y antes de escuchar razón ya estaba susurrando nervioso, "Estás mal. Soy tu hermano", para terminar con un muy preocupado "¿Qué te sucede?" que recibió una respuesta simple y familiar que guardaba cosas colosales detrás, cosas que nunca había vislumbrado antes: "Te quiero."

—Me gustaría que me dijeras que sólo te estás divirtiendo con esto—murmuró llevando una mano a su cabeza.

—Oh, definitivamente me divierto, pero eso es un agregado. —Aspros se arrimó a sujetar la abotonadura de su camisa. Paseó la mirada desde el cinturón hasta el pecho, ubicando algunas manchitas de aceite—. Piénsalo así… tú ya me quieres, sólo se trata de que me quieras un poco más.

Defteros sujetó las muñecas de Aspros para apartarlo, pero este último empinó el perfil haciéndole temer que lo besaría. Hizo el cuello hacia atrás, mirándolo escandalizado y furioso. Los ojos de Aspros poseían una cualidad devoradora e invitante; el mismo tipo de mirada que había usado en Minos pero mil veces más intensa. La descarada sexualidad de Aspros le amedrentaba, en especial ahora que estaba siendo dirigida hacia él. Era desesperante, y aún más que eso, le producía un hondo pesar ver a su hermano así.

—Sé que no has estado con nadie. No tienes idea de lo bien que la pasarías conmigo.

—Aspros, ¿te estás escuchando?—Cada palabra le enfermaba. Sacudió la cabeza, lo soltó y retrocedió.

Aspros suspiró, decidiendo que había sido suficiente por el momento. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la devolvió a su hermano, quien quedó de nueva cuenta pasmado ante lo cómodo que el otro estaba aun hallándose desnudo en un sitio donde cualquiera podría pasar y verlo.

—¿A dónde desapareciste hace rato?— preguntó Aspros, dejándolo a su espalda para asomarse en la dirección que habían venido.

—Cargué la mercancía…—Defteros respondió en voz baja. Enseguida parpadeó y contuvo la respiración. La nueva posición de Aspros le permitía divisar el escurrimiento blanquecino que adornaba el interior de sus muslos. Hizo un gesto iracundo y sintió impulsos animalescos de azotar la cabeza contra la pared. Aspros volteó, se acercó con la ceja arqueada y sus ojos chispeantes, y dio un toquecito juguetón con su dedo índice sobre el colmillo que sobresalía de los labios de Defteros. Alcanzó a sentir el roce de su respiración agitada, y se fijó por un instante en su mirada embravecida, deleitándose con la impresión de derretirse.

—Siempre tan eficiente.—Pasó la mano a su hombro y le dio una palmadita. Se despidió con una sonrisa privada de alegría.

—Iré por mi ropa. Nos vemos en la nave— dijo antes de encaminarse de vuelta a la estancia donde había dejado sus vestimentas, y a Kardia.

—.—


	11. Búsqueda

¡Thx **Ale**! Lo del arma de Kardia (era pistola no espada XD) fue producto de mi increíble inventiva, casi nada predecible, no? XD omg ahora que lo pienso es como... self-insert owoU Saluditos, gracias por leer~

* * *

**¡Notitas!:**

*****De hecho la base de Hoth no existe hasta después de los eventos de _Star Wars episodio IV_ (que sucederían poco menos de 2 años después de esto), los rebeldes primero estaban en Yavin y luego fueron a Hoth, pero yo adelanté la existencia de esta base desde **The last remaining light II** por conveniencia para la trama XD Así que manejo la existencia simultánea de ambas. Y YA SÉ QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA más que a mi friki persona jajaja

*****El tipo de nave que Dégel menciona no es sólo ñoñería mía, es genuinamente sacado de Star Wars... uvu

***Recuento de edades:** La ubicación temporal es el año **2BBY** (2 años antes de la batalla de Yavin). Como mencioné en el capi anterior, los dos protas andan en los 17. Los gemelos tienen 21, ELcid 24, Sísifo 25, Asmita 20, Rada 29, Dav 46, Hallie 28, Marcus 56.

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—11. Búsqueda—**

La figura de negro saltó de la rampa en cuanto los motores de la nave todavía daban sus últimas exhalaciones.

Dégel aseguró su espada láser en la parte trasera del cinturón, de manera que su capa café la ocultara. El resto de su atuendo era muy similar al que usaba cuando trabajaba para los Sith, en negro y de un material resistente y flexible, con compartimentos en sus muñequeras, cinturón e incluso en una de sus botas, donde guardaba una pequeña arma punzocortante de repuesto. Era precavido porque había aprendido a serlo y porque tenía que serlo.

Radamanthys no se rendiría hasta ver su cabeza rodando por el suelo. Durante los últimos tres años, Dégel había tenido que lidiar con varios asesinos enviados por aquél, e incluso habían estado a punto de toparse frente a frente en algunas de sus misiones.

Elegir aprender el modo de vida Jedi lo convirtió en un enemigo del Imperio, pero además, en enemigo personal de los Sith.

—Ten cuidado con los estafadores—advirtió Hallie asomándose desde el interior de la nave—. Y no demores, pronto recibiremos la llamada holográfica del General.

Dégel asintió y se encaminó a través de las campiñas áridas hacia la ciudad principal. No habían aterrizado en el puerto por precaución ante posibles espías, pero los contactos de Markus en Teros le facilitaron un espacio a la resistencia para estacionar las naves y, en este caso, procurar reparaciones mientras se llevaba a cabo la liberación del planeta vecino: Jumen.

El pueblo era pequeño pero bullía en actividad. Dégel caminó entre el gentío del mercado, inspeccionando puestos y evaluando a los distintos mecánicos que iba encontrando para determinar si lucían suficientemente confiables.

Después de algunos minutos, llegó a un establecimiento donde un droide pequeño y regordete acomodaba con torpeza varias herramientas sobre unos estantes, siguiendo indicaciones de un muchacho de larga cabellera azulada. A Dégel se le atoró la garganta. Sabía que andar por estos rumbos planetarios planteaba una probabilidad muy alta de encontrarse con alguien nativo de Torken, pero pensó que sólo encontraría esclavos una vez que llegara a Jumen.

Pudo simplemente continuar hacia la siguiente tienda, pero no fue capaz de negarse al empujón de La Fuerza.

—Necesito un generador de escudo de energía— dijo al dar un paso dentro. Defteros volteó con una sonrisa de bienvenida que se canceló en cuanto miró al recién llegado. No le sorprendía que fuera de Torken, él se topaba con gente de toda procedencia a diario, sin embargo, había un aire misterioso y un tanto amenazante bajo el calmo semblante del joven.

—Esos no abundan… ¿Qué tipo de nave?

—Crucero clase Diamante.

—Uhm…—Defteros extrajo una tableta computarizada e introdujo algunos dígitos para buscar en el inventario del almacén.

—Lo siento, no tengo ninguno que le pueda servir, —Defteros arrugó levemente la frente—, pero conozco a alguien que quizás sí.

Dégel enarcó una ceja ante el nuevo curso de eventos, preguntándose si esto también era producto de la voluntad de La Fuerza.

—¿Cuál es la dirección?

—El señor Gufrai vive en las afueras del pueblo. No puedo dejar la tienda, pero G3 lo guiará, si gusta.

Dégel lo decidió en medio segundo. Afirmó con la cabeza y al instante el droide aludido soltó algunos "chirps" antes de ponerse en marcha. Rápidamente extrajo un par de créditos y los dejó en el mostrador de madera.

—No es necesario—dijo Defteros, intentando regresar el dinero. No había hecho nada para ganarlo.

—Gracias—concluyó Dégel, ignorando las apelaciones del mayor antes de dar la media vuelta para salir de ahí. Defteros suspiró desconcertado, se rascó la cabeza, y mantuvo la mirada sobre el extraño casi-cliente hasta que ya no lo pudo divisar.

Las luces de G3 parpadeaban cada tanto de segundos, y a veces su cabeza giraba para asegurarse de que continuara siendo seguido. El ritmo lento de su guía le dio tiempo a Dégel para cavilar en lo que tendría que enfrentar próximamente: el sitio donde había sido criado para la esclavitud. Incluso años después, incluso tras el entrenamiento que había recibido de sus compañeros Jedi, aunque hubiera purificado gran parte de sí mismo, los rencores más profundos continuaban ahí, en el fondo, sin diluirse.

**—| Antes |—**

Cada uno de los Jedi de la base de Hoth se encargó de introducirlo a diversos aspectos de la vida en la rebelión, así como enseñanzas que lo moldearían en un protector de la República.

La habitación en la que lo habían instalado tenía dueño. Resultó que la cama vacía de enfrente pertenecía a un Caballero Jedi de cabellos azabaches que llegó una noche seguido de cuchicheos preocupados en la voz de Hallie.

Dégel no había estado durmiendo—no le era fácil conciliar el sueño—, así que se levantó y buscó las luces para enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Los dos mayores lo miraron en silencio por tres segundos. Elcid arqueó las cejas, y entonces Hallie trató de explicar en un par de frases lo que Dégel hacía ahí. Elcid quedó insatisfecho con la escueta información pero la mujer siguió hablando del tema que venía martillándole los oídos desde que pisó la base, minutos atrás.

—Mientras más lo demores, la posibilidad de que el ensamble no funcione al cien por ciento se hará mayor.

—Me gustaría dormir.— Elcid dijo tranquilamente antes de continuar su trayecto hacia la cama.

—Puedes dormir bajo anestesia—apeló Hallie, plantando las manos en su cintura y atravesándolo con una mirada terca.

La vista de Dégel se encontraba clavada sobre la porción restante y vendada del brazo derecho de Elcid, quien, tras un suspiro cansado, dejó sus pertenencias sobre la cama y se encaminó fuera con la mujer hacia el área de Sanadores.

Hubiera convenido encargarse de esto en Coruscant, pensaba Elcid mientras se acomodaba en la camilla y un par de droides lo desvestían. Siseó al sufrir el pinchazo en su hombro y al instante se sintió mareado, pero no llegó a dormirse.

—Esta no es mi especialidad… trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda.—Escuchó la voz de Asmita, sonaba extrañamente intranquilo. Lo normal era verlo exudar confianza en su tarea, pero suponía que lo que le preocupaba en realidad era la causa de su actual estado.

Elcid volteó para ver a Hallie a través del vidrio del cuarto de operaciones. Se encontraba hablando con Marcus, evidentemente dándole el informe de su misión: la muerte del Senador y la mayor parte de su familia, su enfrentamiento con Darth Wyvern y su vergonzosa derrota.

Suspiró. _Nada de eso_, se dijo, y buscó paz en La Fuerza. Cerró los ojos, pero lo primero que pensó no ayudó en nada. El Senador Sísifo nunca estaría cien por ciento a salvo, y él se encontraba siempre viajando debido a misiones. Si aquél llegara a necesitarlo, lo más probable era que no sería capaz de cumplir lo prometido y acudir en su ayuda.

—Háblame del chico—dijo al abrir los ojos. Asmita adoptó un semblante intrigado mientras preparaba el brazo mecánico que sería adjuntado.

—Aprendiz de Sith, fue capturado durante el último rescate de prisioneros. El Maestro ve potencial en él.

Elcid estuvo seguro de que las drogas ya habían surtido efecto. _¿Sith?_ Sonrió con pereza antes de rendirse a la inconsciencia.

Los días que siguieron fueron exhaustivos para Dégel a un nivel emocional. De pronto conocía a toda esta gente que creía saber lo que era mejor para él e intentaba enseñarle cosas que había aprendido a rechazar.

Elcid había insistido en quedarse en su cuarto y compartirlo con Dégel, pese a que le ofrecieron uno más grande y con mejores instalaciones mientras se recuperaba. Si iba a tener que quedarse estancado en la base por algún tiempo, al menos se dedicaría a vigilar de cerca al joven Sith y asegurarse de que no causara problemas. Se convirtió en una sombra que Dégel tuvo que aprender a ignorar.

Los Jedi le armaron un itinerario que consistía en lecciones matinales con Marcus, algunas horas de estudio con Hallie, prácticas de espada láser durante la tarde con Elcid, y meditaciones con Asmita antes de dormir. Sin embargo, un día la rutina se interrumpió.

Asmita llegó por él más temprano de lo acostumbrado para que lo acompañara fuera de la base, hasta el campo de refugiados que había sido establecido unos días atrás. Se colocaron túnicas gruesas para abrigarse del frío, y mientras se encaminaban hacia las tiendas, el rubio le explicó la procedencia de los refugiados.

—El Imperio se apropió del planeta, esta comunidad iba a ser esclavizada.

Dégel entrecerró los ojos. Los Jedi estaban enterados de sus orígenes, había tenido que hablar de ello al explicar cómo acabó involucrado con los Sith, pero no había proporcionado ningún detalle al respecto. Era evidente que Asmita trataba de apelar a aquel aspecto de su pasado para remover su capacidad de compasión.

—Pronto se les recolocará. Es peligroso que se queden en la base.—Además de que Hoth, con sus nieves perennes, no era un sitio adecuado donde vivir.

Dégel notó que la sola presencia de Asmita le daba luz a los rostros de los refugiados. El aludido comenzó a moverse entre los heridos para tratar los casos más severos. En el campo de batalla los droides médicos daban la primera atención, pero a veces se requería de la habilidad de los Sanadores que permanecían en la base la mayor parte del tiempo, pues eran demasiado valiosos como para ser enviados al peligro.

—Dégel, ven acá.—Asmita se acuclilló junto a una camilla. Dégel se quedó de pie a su lado. Miró a una muchacha que rondaría su edad, tenía quemaduras de collar eléctrico en el cuello pero no lucía peor que muchos otros.

—El verdadero problema de ella está aquí.—Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. La joven yacía en un estado semiconsciente, había sido víctima de métodos de tortura que dejaron a su mente hundida en pesadillas.

—Tú conoces técnicas de curación. Sería ventajoso que continuaras usándolas, pero debemos hallar la manera de transmutarlas al lado luminoso de La Fuerza. Pon atención.

Dégel obedeció. Percibió el cambio en el ambiente, como una leve ondulación inalcanzable para los sentidos humanos, una brisa calma que no le movía ni un cabello, pero que relajaba las facciones de la chica hasta regalarle un genuino descanso.

—Cada vez que intento tocar La Fuerza, lo que encuentro es oscuridad—soltó sin pensar, con claro desdén—. Esa luz que predicas no me permite alcanzarla. Y realmente, ¿cuál es el caso?

La gente no había hecho nada por él, nadie lo ayudó cuando más lo necesitó, ¿y ahora él debía interesarse por el bienestar de desconocidos, de la "república" en la que nació esclavo?

—Yo no puedo ver, pero tu ceguera es peor.—Asmita dio por terminada la terapia y se puso de pie, siguió caminando, atendiendo a heridos aquí y allá con Dégel pisándole los talones—. La oscuridad es difícil de retar, precisamente porque siempre se presenta disponible, es fácil y seductora, se instala profundo.

Pero Dégel no la había buscado, simplemente un día estuvo ahí, cuando le hizo falta. Pensar en rechazar la herramienta de su liberación era una verdadera incoherencia.

—No será sencillo darle la espalda, pero tampoco imposible. El General piensa que tienes la capacidad para hacerlo.

—No me conoce—espetó frunciendo el ceño. Había un hecho innegable que ahogaba sus esperanzas: si todas sus emociones eran oscuras, ¿cómo podía sacar energía para usar el lado luminoso?

Asmita suspiró y curvó levemente sus labios.

—Él ha aprendido a escuchar incluso los susurros más discretos de La Fuerza.

Dégel inclinó el rostro y conmemoró las pocas pero importantes vivencias que tenía con el pelirrojo. Ciertamente le transmitía una consciencia desarrollada de La Fuerza, más que Yuzuriha o Radamanthys, una sensación muy quieta de _saber_. Le generaba una especie de envidia de la que tenía que deshacerse, así como el resto de sus emociones impuras.

—Los Jedi de antaño en verdad ya no existen. —Asmita hablaba con un deje de nostalgia—. Los pocos que quedamos compartimos pasados donde no existió mucha luz… quizás por eso la deseamos tanto.

Dégel no debía ser perfecto, nadie esperaba eso de él. Aunque la luz que lograra conseguir poseyera manchas, lo importante era lo que haría con ella, el uso que le daría a su innato poder.

De regreso en la base, Dégel se animó a preguntar algo que no había mencionado a Marcus ni a nadie antes, porque evidenciaba el deseo de _intentarlo_.

—¿No soy muy viejo?

Asmita sonrió internamente.

—En estos tiempos los requerimientos quedan en segundo plano. Yo comencé a estudiar con Marcus a tu edad. Tú ya posees todos los conocimientos, sólo necesitas cambiar la perspectiva, purificarte y encontrar nuevas emociones como herramientas.

Lo decía como si sólo con quererlo fuera posible.

Dégel se mantuvo en silencio mientras Asmita lo escoltaba de vuelta a su habitación. Nunca era dejado sin supervisión para no intranquilizar de más a los habitantes de la base. Llegaron a un punto de chequeo y Dégel pudo percibir fácilmente la repentina pesadez en el ambiente. Las miradas de los guardias intentaban con demasiado esfuerzo no posarse sobre él, sus posturas se tornaban rígidas y algunos acercaban las manos a sus armas con "disimulo."

Al atravesar, y tras haberse alejado algunos metros, Asmita se acercó para susurrar:

—Tendrás que ganarte la confianza de las tropas.

_Y de ustedes_, pensó Dégel. Estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad, pero sabía que no serían tolerantes a deslices que involucraran el lado oscuro de La Fuerza. Era un instinto buscarlo, cada minuto debía luchar para contenerse, y tenía pocas cosas a las que aferrarse para recordarse el porqué de su decisión; algunas negativas, como las pesadillas, y otras no tanto, como el holocrón que Marcus le había dado y al que consultaba cada vez que tenía un momento de privacidad.

El entrenamiento con sable láser le sirvió un poco para desahogar la frustración. Él ya era habilidoso con la espada, pero —como demostró al ser capturado— aún le quedaban cosas que aprender. Y no era lo mismo batir una espada con intención mortal que con la intención de proteger. Tenía que recalibrarse del todo, cuerpo y mente, corregir los reflejos que asestarían directo al corazón, aprender a inmovilizar sin quitar la vida. Él siempre fue más de acudir a hechizos que asfixiaban o electrocutaban a sus víctimas, entre otras cosas. Ahora eso quedaba fuera de discusión y tendría que volcarse más en el uso del sable de luz, al menos hasta que consiguiera un mejor manejo del lado luminoso de La Fuerza.

Dégel necesitó construirse una nueva espada. Elcid viajó con él en busca del cristal necesario. Eran materiales escasos y muy difíciles de ubicar. Ya que no había tiempo para buscar uno en su estado natural, recurrieron al mercado negro para adquirirlo. Dégel desechó el escarlata de su espada Sith para sustituirlo por un color borgoña, que si bien asemejaba al previo, lo hacía sentir a galaxias de distancia de su vida anterior. Continuó usando ropas en tonos oscuros, pues había aprendido a sentirse cómodo con ellas. Marcus hizo algunos intentos por ataviarlo con colores más pacíficos, pero terminó cediendo cuando el avance de Dégel lo dejó suficientemente satisfecho.

Elcid fue duro con él al principio, cien por ciento desconfiado. A Dégel le pareció comprensible, y fue un contraste que agradeció, le dio una sensación de lógica a toda la situación. El Jedi paulatinamente fue bajando su guardia, jamás del todo, pero Dégel podía sentir la agudeza inicial de su mirada perdiendo filo poco a poco.

Supo que lo consideraba un compañero cuando comenzó a prestarle libros sobre espadas antiguas, algunas que existían exclusivamente en leyendas. Leer de páginas avejentadas siempre le había resultado más placentero que los holocrones o archivos computarizados. Fue un pasatiempo que le ayudó a sosegar su mente.

Poco después, Dégel fue sorprendido por todos los Jedi en lo que resultó una improvisada y simple ceremonia de iniciación. Hallie tomó un delgado mechón de los cabellos que caían al lado de su rostro y lo trenzó sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa. Dégel se sintió ofuscado por el exceso de atención, y no quiso imaginarlo pero sabía que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido. Experimentó sensaciones entrañables en La Fuerza provenientes de los cuatro presentes; él aún no lograba justificar la aceptación de aquellos, pero estaba aprendiendo a valorarla. La ceja arqueada de Elcid le hizo adivinar que él había sido el potenciador de su bochornosa situación.

No estuvo tan mal. Ahora podía considerarse un legítimo integrante del grupo. Marcus comenzó a llamarlo "Padawan", y un día que no se dio cuenta, él le dijo "Maestro".

Sin embargo, una vez que dejó a Dégel encaminado, Marcus volvió a volcar la mayor parte de su tiempo en sus deberes para con el movimiento rebelde. A veces se ausentaba por semanas para acudir a la base principal en Yavin, o para visitar a sus contactos del Senado y gobernantes de planetas que pudieran unirse a la causa. Nunca se desentendía totalmente de Dégel, las llamadas holográficas no faltaron, y siempre que era posible meditaban juntos; jamás dejaría de preocuparle la oscuridad masiva a la que había estado expuesto.

Con el paso del tiempo, Dégel comenzó a añorar dichos momentos porque, si bien Asmita le ayudaba a conciliarse con La Fuerza, sentía que sólo Marcus conocía de verdad lo que había tras los frágiles muros de serenidad que había intentado construirse. Cada vez que veía a Marcus, había más canas en su pelo y le parecía menos alto pero más sabio. Aunque Dégel consideraba a Marcus su principal guía, su "Maestro", los demás estuvieron siempre más cerca, y todos terminaron siendo sus maestros de un modo u otro.

Casi desde el principio, incluso cuando Elcid no apreciaba demasiado su presencia, las sesiones con él se convirtieron rápidamente en la parte favorita de su día. Era mucho mejor instructor que Wyvern, exigente pero sin perder la paciencia. Sus errores no eran subrayados hasta el cansancio, simplemente recibía indicaciones para remediarlos con presteza. Al contrario de Radamanthys, Elcid no era una figura amenazante, por más letal que pudiera llegar a ser con un par de espadas en las manos.

Sobre todo, entrenar no era tan difícil como meditar y sentirse bloqueado. El ejercicio físico lo dejaba exhausto y le permitía dormitar siquiera un rato en calma.

Elcid veía el manejo de la espada de luz como un arte; le enseñó secuencias y posturas de ataque de todo tipo hasta que Dégel fue identificando las que mejor iban con él. Intentó el estilo dual que Elcid practicaba, pero terminó quedándose con una sola espada. De esa manera le quedaba una mano libre por si en algún momento necesitaba manipular directamente a La Fuerza, aunque se dedicó empeñadamente en dominar el sable con igual agilidad tanto en su mano derecha como en la izquierda.

Elcid se acostumbró rápidamente a su brazo mecánico, su habilidad no se vio mermada, al contrario; una vez superado el primer período de desajuste, logró concretar movimientos más osados y certeros. Dégel nunca había peleado con alguien que utilizara dos sables, era abrumador, lo forzaba a un nivel totalmente nuevo de alerta y hacía que su mente se concentrara en eso y nada más. La oscuridad quedaba de lado.

Pero tendía a volver.

Escuchar el holocrón lo había dejado hambriento por paz interna, la vida con los Jedi le había mostrado caminos para conseguirla, y en ciertos momentos lo había logrado. Sin embargo, el caos era una infección que se sentía incurable.

—Ten presente lo que quieres proteger.—Le había aconsejado Elcid una noche, después de haberlo sorprendido en pleno terror nocturno. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso en posición de flor de loto, intentando meditar sin mucho éxito.

El rostro de Dégel lucía especialmente pálido y no había ninguna expresión que encubriera su problemática interior. En el día podía disfrazarse de luz, pero en la noche la oscuridad era inescapable.

Pasó saliva, sintiendo a su garganta reseca. Alzó la mirada hacia Elcid con cierto retraimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que tú proteges?

_Al Senador_. No, a lo que el Senador representaba.

—La República—dijo irguiendo la espalda. Dégel tensó los labios, sintiéndose incapaz de simpatizar con la causa de Elcid.

Dégel trató de no dejarse consumir por la impotencia. Él no tenía nada que proteger, nada además de sí mismo, y no creía que eso bastara, no de acuerdo a los principios de auto-renuncia de los Jedi. Elcid no necesitó de La Fuerza para enterarse de su tribulación. La mirada de Dégel se escondía entre las sombras, brillando lo mínimo.

Le dio el único consejo posible.

—Si no tienes nada, entonces concéntrate en encontrarlo.

**—| Ahora |—**

Encontró algo inusual al llegar a la vivienda de Gufrai. No esperó ser recibido por un enorme felino gruñéndole, mostrando más dientes de los que alcanzó a contar.

Mucho menos esperó el fantasma de su pasado que siguió.

Así que no había llegado muy lejos…

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué le haces?!—Kardia salió corriendo al ver al extraño sujeto que miraba a Anji con indiferencia y hacía un ligero movimiento de su mano. El Nexu al instante se acurrucó en el suelo para dormir.

Kardia se acuclilló al lado de su mascota y le puso una mano encima de las costillas como para comprobar que estaba bien. Alzó su enfurruñado rostro hacia el visitante.

—Nada—contestó aquél—. No deberías tener un animal así suelto.

Kardia no se deshizo de su mirada reclamante.

—¿Quién eres? ¿A qué has venido?

Dégel ladeó la cabeza, señalando al droide que le acompañaba. Al reconocer a G3, Kardia parpadeó y trató de poner una mejor cara.

—Ah… —Se levantó y rascó su nuca, plantó la otra mano en su cintura— ¿Para qué te envió Defteros?

Dégel miró a Kardia durante unos segundos sin decir otra cosa. No le había dicho su nombre pero definitivamente era él, su recuerdo se había mantenido vívido en su mente desde aquella noche en que la posibilidad de libertad se vio truncada. El holocrón había colaborado a fomentar dicho recuerdo y modificarlo un poco gracias a la influencia de Milo.

El otro claramente no lo reconocía. No le sorprendía. Nada de Jumen merecía ser recordado.

—Estoy buscando un generador de escudo para un Diamante.

—Son caros—advirtió sin poder disfrazar su malhumor.

—No es problema—contestó Dégel con aires de suficiencia. Enseguida se reprendió por ello e inclinó sutilmente la frente; se estaba dejando llevar por la impresión de este reencuentro destemplado. No era nada "Jedi" de su parte.

Kardia frunció el ceño y observó con mayor detenimiento al joven. Tuvo mucho con lo que impresionarse: el revelador color de cabello, la expresión estoica pero innegablemente atractiva, el violeta acristalado de sus ojos, la trencita con un par de hilos coloridos que le daba un toque jovial a lo que por demás era una enigmática apariencia. ¿Tal vez trabajaba para Sol negro? ¿O quizás era un cazarrecompensas?...

Lo más inexplicable era que parecía familiar pero no podía ubicarlo, y le causaba una sensación rara en La Fuerza. Volcó la mirada sobre Anji y comenzó a sacar conclusiones. Hubo un momento en que ambos supieron lo mismo. Los ojos de Dégel se abrieron más, sólo por un segundo, al percibir la presencia de Kardia en La Fuerza. Era difusa y burda, pero estaba ahí; un montón de potencial burbujeante que avispaba sus sentidos. Pasó saliva y trató de no lucir tan pasmado.

—¡Kardia! ¿Qué sucede?—Dav alcanzó al par de muchachos y Kardia le informó lo que Dégel había ido a hacer ahí. Dav tocó su barbilla durante el segundo y medio en que hizo memoria. Enseguida aseguró tener uno o dos de esos artefactos en reserva, y volvieron hacia la casa para comprobarlo. En la entrada se toparon con T'reni, quien después de evaluar cierta desconfianza al recién llegado, se encargó de G3 mientras los otros tres buscaban en la bodega la pieza en cuestión.

En realidad era Dav quien se ocupaba en buscar, mientras los dos más jóvenes se inspeccionaban con miradas continuas, uno de pie en la entrada de la bodega abarrotada de contenedores y maquinaria de todo tipo, y el otro pululando cerca de Dav y pretendiendo ayudar. Dégel miraba a Kardia sin ningún signo de timidez y con un aspecto clínico que le erizó la piel al aludido, quien, por su parte, trataba de no verse tan interesado cuando lanzaba vistazos al chico de negro. Lo podía sentir en La Fuerza, intenso y al mismo tiempo sigiloso. Se imaginaba una sombra queriéndole murmurar cosas que no le gustaría escuchar. Un escalofrío le hizo retorcerse levemente.

—¡Kardia, tenías que haber acomodado estas cosas hace dos semanas!—reprendió Dav, lanzando a su alrededor los cachivaches inservibles que debían haber sido vendidos como chatarra. Kardia atrapó uno de ellos —algo que parecía un mini droide espía averiado— y lo colocó ceremoniosamente dentro de un cofre que se encontraba sobre un estante. Allí solía coleccionar sus "trofeos"—porquerías inservibles, diría T'reni—; objetos variados a los que, por alguna u otra razón, les encontraba posible valía.

—Te equivocas—apeló juntando las cejas y volviéndose hacia Dav—, T'reni dijo que lo haría, me debe un favor.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?—preguntó suspicaz, pausando su tarea para voltear hacia Kardia, quien viró los ojos hacia todos lados evitándolo.

—Nada importante. —Kardia cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y se recargó contra la pared en un intento de lucir desenfadado y desestimar el asunto.

No funcionó y en realidad no hizo falta mucha insistencia para que Kardia soltara la sopa. Fue así que Dégel acabó escuchando la historia de un romance dramático y cuasi secreto que T'reni tenía con algún sujeto que no era del agrado de Dav. Los pormenores no le importaron, se concentró en analizar la manera en que Dav y Kardia se hablaban; los gestos que complementaban cada regaño divertido y cada contestación falsamente insolente.

Al ver la dinámica entre esos dos, y darse cuenta de la especie de familia que Kardia había conseguido, Dégel sintió que sus años de entrenamiento como Jedi habían sido en balde. El resentimiento le dificultó la respiración, la envidia le acidificó la lengua, pero la curiosidad fue más tremenda que todo y le evitó de ir a esperar afuera.

Kardia tenía lo que él no: algo que proteger.

**—.—**


	12. Casualidad

Gracias por el review, Dani, y Ale y Kenouki también, a ustedes les respondí por privado ^^ Perdón por la demora, otros fics se interpusieron xD

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—12. Casualidad—**

—¿Gustas más té de Yarba? —T'reni ladeó la cabeza, asomándose sobre el invitado. Entre sus manos sostenía un contenedor mediano con la cálida bebida ofrecida.

Dégel inclinó sutilmente la frente al momento de responder:

—No, gracias. He tenido suficiente. —Un cuarto de su vaso aún se encontraba ocupado por el líquido dulzón.

—Yo quiero más —exigió Kardia, alzando su tarro y agitándolo en dirección a T'reni, quien respingó la nariz, murmuró algo entredientes en su idioma natal y se acercó a verter un poco de la bebida para Kardia, quien ocupaba el asiento frente a Dégel. Enseguida se retiró a la cocina adyacente para prepararse un bocadillo antes de dormir.

Anji abandonó su sitio a pies de Kardia, pasó lanzando un gruñido a Dégel y fue tras la muchacha, se alzó en las patas traseras para husmear en la encimera y recibir un manotazo en su hocico. No obstante, alcanzó a robar el emparedado y se escurrió fuera de la casa ignorando los chillidos que lo llamaban.

T'reni corrió tras Anji amenazando con impedirle definitivamente la posibilidad de reproducción, y Kardia rió ante el espectáculo, a sabiendas de que la acrobática criatura jamás sería alcanzada. La expresión divertida en su rostro se esfumó velozmente al recordar la tensión que lo rodeaba. La travesura de Anji sirvió para dejarlo solo con el pesado silencio y el misterioso visitante que se había quedado hasta entrada la noche.

Dav todavía se encontraba reparando el generador de escudo y Kardia había sido encargado con la tarea de entretener al extranjero. No había sido muy exitoso. Durante el camino al pueblo, cuando encaminaron a G3 de regreso al taller de Defteros, los constantes silbidos del droide al menos contestaban los comentarios al azar que Kardia había hecho en un intento de sonar relajado.

Ahora, con sólo ellos dos, la incomodidad indefinible que flotaba alrededor se hizo más densa, principalmente a raíz de lo que ambos sabían y ninguno señalaba: la habilidad compartida de utilizar La Fuerza; pero incluso haciendo eso de lado, Kardia no conseguía la suficiente seguridad en sí mismo como para actuar con naturalidad frente a él, lo cual era insólito y por ende frustrante. Ni siquiera T'reni con su desbordante amabilidad había conseguido conmover una fibra en Dégel. Eso le divertía bastante, y más tarde no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de burlarse de su fracasada coquetería.

Dégel suspiró y clavó la mirada sobre el panecillo de granos autóctonos que descansaba en un pequeño plato frente a él. Acercó su mano y desprendió una porción que mordió tentativamente. La mirada cargante de Kardia continuaba sobre él. Después de varios intentos de comenzar una conversación amena con Dégel, Kardia estaba a punto de rendirse. Le gustaba leer a la gente, adivinar lo que influía en sus actitudes y armar conjeturas sobre lo que les cruzaba por la mente. Era divertido, rentable y usualmente se le facilitaba, La Fuerza potenciaba la habilidad especial de captar lo poco evidente.

Pero Dégel…

—No me has dicho tu nombre. —Dégel era una pared.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No nos volveremos a ver después de hoy. —Kardia intentó no parecer demasiado exasperado.

—Tendré que ir a instalarte el generador.

—Tenemos mecánicos en la nave.

—Créeme, no quieres dejarle esto a cualquier mecánico —anunció presuntuoso. Dégel entrecerró los ojos. Kardia aprovechó su silencio suspicaz para continuar el interrogatorio—. Entonces sólo estás de paso. Y no vienes solo. —Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante, agachando la cabeza en una actitud de confidencia antes de susurrar—: ¿Mercenarios?

—Vacaciones familiares. —Kardia se enderezó al soltar una suave carcajada. Así que el desconocido tenía sentido del humor…

—Eres extraño —dijo sin desaparecer su sonrisa, una media torcida y pilla—. Y eres de por aquí, o al menos tu familia debió serlo.

—Ah, sí. —El tono de Dégel era desinteresado. Sujetó su delgada trenza de Padawan y miró la punta con cierto desdeño—. A veces olvido lo que esto significa.

Y hubo un cambio en sus pupilas, una vibración casi imperceptible y tan fugaz que Kardia creyó habérselo imaginado. Sin embargo, ilusión o no, lo que percibió en tal mirada le impactó sacudiéndole algo por dentro. Su cerebro dio un vuelco sacando vetustas memorias a la luz. La previa sonrisa se esfumó, pero sus labios permanecieron abiertos, separándose más y más conforme su rostro se rendía a una expresión ausente. Dégel frunció el ceño.

—Espera, tú… —La puerta se abrió. Kardia cerró la boca y se hundió en su asiento. Parpadeó desconcertado antes de dirigir su mirada a Dav, quien acababa de entrar luciendo manchas de aceite en la cara y ropa, sus dedos ennegrecidos por el trabajo en el taller. Le dio instrucciones sobre cómo ensamblar el generador de escudo, cosas que Kardia ya sabía, y era bueno que ya lo supiera porque su atención estaba totalmente dispersa. La voz de Dav era humo.

La de Dégel… era de _Dégel_.

—Te veré mañana a primera hora —dijo poniéndose de pie. Le entregó las coordenadas, y Kardia sufrió un escalofrío al sentir La Fuerza alterándose a su alrededor, tan amenazante como la mirada violácea que lo traspasaba—. Espero absoluta confidencialidad de tu parte.

**—.—**

Aspros recogió desganadamente su camisa del suelo, hizo lo mismo con el resto de las prendas desperdigadas, vistiéndose entre que trataba de ignorar la incomodidad física que la velada anterior le había dejado. Exhalaba tedio a cada respiro.

Volteó hacia la cama al escuchar un pitido y descubrió al hombre que lo había acompañado durante la noche levantándose para ir en busca de su comunicador.

—Malditamente temprano… —masculló aquél, sobándose la nuca antes de bostezar. El mensaje que leyó le sacudió la somnolencia y lo dejó meditabundo. Momentos después lanzó una mirada de reojo al muchacho de cabellera azulada, apenas notando sus acciones—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Mi hermano se preocupa si no me ve en la mañana. —Aspros sonrió condescendientemente. La verdad era que había preocupado a Defteros muchas mañanas y poco le apuraba a estas alturas, pero no deseaba pasar más tiempo del necesario con este sujeto.

Aspros se aseguraba de buscar a Ryben Loren cada vez que éste se encontraba en Teros, mas no le interesaba a un nivel personal, sólo se aseguraba de mantener su simpatía. Lo veía desde un ángulo frío, como a la mayoría de las cosas; el mencionado pirata le parecía la vía de escape más factible.

Ryben era el líder de contrabandistas del Borde Medio, trabajaba en estrecha relación con la asociación Sol Negro y por lo tanto ostentaba gran influencia en estas partes de la galaxia. Con lo insatisfecho que Aspros estaba en Teros, su constante fantasía era partir en busca de fortuna y aventuras. Lo único que le hacía vacilar era pensar en Defteros, e incluso tal razón comenzaba a perder peso… Su hermano era una negativa viviente.

—Hey, ¿conoces al chico de Gufrai, cierto? —Aspros pausó en la puerta. Viró para apreciar al hombre que se vestía aletargadamente. Ryben era tan alto como él, de complexión corpulenta, cabellos cortos y plateados que se encrespaban hacia arriba. En otros tiempos lo consideró atractivo, hoy en día le generaba una aversión difícil de disimular. El hombre lo hacía sentir… como Defteros decía que debía sentirse con su libertinaje sexual.

Sus labios se torcieron en desagrado pero lo enmascaró inmediatamente con una media sonrisa. Enarcó una ceja antes de preguntar:

—¿Para qué quieres a Kardia? —La mirada de Ryben se encendió en astucia. Caminó hacia Aspros sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando llegó frente a él extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto metálico que expuso para el menor.

—¿Quieres que te deba un favor? —Aspros observó curioso, no tenía idea de lo que el chip significaba, pero las palabras escuchadas bastaron para ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Seguro.

**—.—**

—¿De dónde sacaste a este chico? —Hallie necesitó una recopilación consciente de toda su experiencia Jedi para evitar empalidecer de sorpresa. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó un mohín contrariado, tratando de ignorar la sensación de presagio que le oprimía el pecho.

—Es un mecánico local.

Kardia secundó a las palabras de Dégel con una sonrisa un tanto vacilante. Minutos atrás, cuando llegó al sitio de aterrizaje en un área inhabitada del valle oeste, La Fuerza comenzó a sentirse extraña, con mayor fluidez. No supo por qué hasta que entró a la nave y fue recibido por una mujer que le pareció el epítome de un Jedi —según lo que Dav le había descrito en relatos—: el estilo de ropa, la presencia pacificante que influía en La Fuerza, y la espada láser que colgaba de su cinturón no le dejaron lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó tratando de contener su entusiasmo. Le resultaba surreal estar hablando con uno de los supuestamente extintos guardianes de la vieja República. No sólo eso, ahora quedaba claro que Dégel también pertenecía a la antigua Orden, y por la manera en que La Fuerza ondulaba, adivinaba que debía haber más alrededor. Volteó ansioso esperando divisar otros entre la tripulación absorbida en deberes.

—Por acá. —Dégel atrajo a Kardia por un pasillo de techo bajo que guiaba al cuarto de máquinas. Hallie intentó contactarlo mediante La Fuerza, pero la bloqueó a sabiendas de lo que ella señalaría. No estaba de humor para tratar de hallarle sentido al hecho de que Kardia y Milo fueran prácticamente dos gotas de agua.

—Así que eres un Jedi… —Kardia canturreó alzando las cejas. Cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y caminó presuntuoso hacia donde el viejo generador de escudos yacía achicharrado. Se acuclilló para echarle un vistazo, dejando su mochila de herramientas en el piso, sus labios no dejaban de torcerse en una mueca arrogante. Después del hermetismo puesto en pie por el chico de cabellos verdosos, ahora acababa de averiguar un dato medular que le hacía sentir aventajado. No pensaba hacer nada con los nuevos conocimientos (Dav le había martillado durante toda su vida lo peligroso que podría resultar exponer su capacidad de percibir y manejar La Fuerza), pero simplemente le satisfacía poseer información así de crucial sobre el acertijo en que Dégel se había convertido desde la última vez que lo vio.

—Ya que eres consciente de las circunstancias, comprendes la importancia de tu discreción —Dégel se mantuvo bajo el umbral que conectaba a esta sección de la nave. Se retiró la capa y la dobló sobre su brazo mientras hablaba—. No te estoy pagando el doble por caridad.

—Entiendo, mantendré la boca cerrada —dijo, restándole importancia al secreto capital del que ahora era partícipe. Dégel asintió conforme con la resolución, y durante un par de minutos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio; Kardia preparando el recién renovado generador de escudo para reemplazar al viejo, y al mismo tiempo tratando de determinar lo que había fallado con éste; mientras tanto, Dégel examinaba al joven que nunca soñó volvió a ver.

«Mentira», dijo su conciencia. Kardia siempre se había mantenido como un recuerdo latente y terriblemente fresco, dificultándole el proceso de conversión que lo alejó de las sombras. Kardia representaba el inicio descuadrado de su existencia, así como el instante de mayor desesperanza cuando su escape se vio frustrado para, entonces, ser condenado a una vida fétida.

Un leve tic acercó sus cejas entre sí. Kardia había comenzado a farfullar cosas a un volumen inaudible; Dégel intentó afinar el oído y alcanzó a distinguir que recitaba lo que parecían ser números de calibración. Apretó los brazos que mantenía cruzados frente a su pecho y se recargó de costado en el marco de la puerta.

De repente Kardia se quitó el chaleco café y lo dejó en el piso. Aprovechó a retirar su bláster «Scarlet» de la pistolera y la depositó encima de aquella prenda antes de arremangarse la camisa color crema hasta los codos. Por último pasó las manos dejando tiznajos de aceite sobre el tono azul grisáceo de sus pantalones, y resopló esforzadamente, como si hubiera estado laborando toda la mañana bajo tres soles. Dégel giró los ojos hacia arriba.

—Oye… —Kardia se sentó adoptando una postura más relajada, cruzando las piernas y echando la espalda ligeramente para atrás, usando las manos como soporte contra el piso—, ¿Y es difícil?

—¿Qué?

—Ser un Jedi.

—Sí.

Lo más arduo que Dégel había tenido que enfrentar. Peor que las noches de esclavo, peor que aprender a matar, peor que buscar el ácido consuelo de la oscuridad; tener que arrancarse las sombras de encima había sido tan difícil que no lo había conseguido al cien por ciento. Tal vez nunca lo haría.

Kardia, sintiéndose más confiado al tratar a Dégel ahora que sabía que se conocían, le dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

—Son… como monjes, ¿cierto? Con espadas. —Se encorvó y llevó las manos al frente para aprisionar inquietamente su tobillo. El joven que lo observaba se preguntó si aquél era consciente de su incapacidad para quedarse quieto durante más de un minuto—. ¿Es verdad que son célibes?

La inesperada pregunta de Kardia lo devolvió a su presente. El presente en que era un Padawan que había probado su valía una y otra vez, superando cada prueba de La Fuerza, incluso este encontronazo con su caótico pasado. Dégel se enderezó, apartándose de la pared.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Historias de Dav… —conmemoró lanzando la mirada hacia arriba durante un instante, mientras rascaba distraídamente su bota con la uña del índice—. No sabe mucho al respecto así que sólo le creí las cosas a la mitad. —Se encogió de hombros y esperó impacientemente a escuchar la verdad; parecía un tanto preocupado y su mirada permanecía aguda e insistente sobre Dégel.

—Elección personal —explicó escuetamente antes de carraspear y cambiar el peso de pie.

—Menos mal, ¿no? —Los labios de Kardia se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice, pero Dégel no devolvió el gesto. Su faz se tornó adusta y rompió el contacto visual durante los segundos que le tomó volver a colocarse la túnica marrón. Los ojos garzos que lo admiraban enseguida proyectaron decepción, pues el atuendo negro que se ceñía a su silueta ahora quedaba oculto bajo la aburrida capa.

—Es más complicado que eso. Hay demasiados pormenores de la vida Jedi como para ilustrarlos en una plática trivial.

—Yo no soy trivial —rebatió Kardia—. Soy todo menos trivial. —Guiñó el ojo y volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un aire seductor que enervó aún más a Dégel, cuya postura aumentó en rigidez.

—El generador. —Señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza al aparato que había quedado olvidado—.Tiene que estar listo para hoy.

Kardia se desinfló liberando un suspiro que fingía decepción, rascó su nuca con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha extraía la primera herramienta a utilizar.

—De acuerdo, no tardaré. —Se inclinó una vez más entre la pared tapizada de mecanismos y circuitos para suplantar la pieza fallida, sin dejar de lanzar miradas de reojo cuando percibía que Dégel se quedaba pensativo y agachaba la vista. Después de varios minutos en los que sólo se pudo escuchar los chirridos de las tuercas girando esforzadamente y algunos chispeos de cables expuestos, Kardia se animó a soltar el convencimiento que había venido cargando desde la noche anterior.

—Por cierto…, nos conocemos, ¿no? Es decir, nos conocimos antes, hace muchos años.

—No. —Kardia siseó al machucarse un pulgar. Lo llevó a su boca rápidamente para chuparlo y volteó hacia Dégel luciendo varias arrugas en su frente que leían «confusión».

—¿No? —Se sacó el dedo de la boca y lo revisó durante un segundo antes de reinstaurar su mirada sobre el otro muchacho—. Estoy seguro de que eras tú. D-Dégel, te llamabas. —Parpadeó sorprendido ante sus propios balbuceos. Demasiado tiempo sin pronunciar ese nombre, sin siquiera pensarlo. Sintió un punzón en el estómago y acabó considerando que quizás sus conjeturas no eran más que alucinaciones debido a T'reni y sus exóticos tés—. Uh..., así se llamaba… la persona que era igual a ti.

Los ojos de Dégel no se apartaron de él, su rostro era una máscara filtradora que medía cada emoción para prohibirles a todas de sobresalir. Así que no había nada, por lo tanto Kardia se limitó a sacar lo que pudiera de las monótonas palabras de Dégel; es decir, la confirmación de sus sospechas.

—Estuvimos en el mismo lugar, pero no nos conocíamos.

—¡Lo sabía!… Espera, ¿qué? —Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que su revelación era más importante que cualquier cosa rara que Dégel hubiera insinuado—. Increíble… —La emoción menguó poco a poco cuando su imaginación se dio rienda suelta de crear escenarios después de lo último que supo sobre Dégel—. Así que… ya no estás allá.

—Obviamente.

—¿Pudiste escapar? Pensé que-

—Escucha, cualquier asunto que creas que debamos hablar, olvídalo. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y acaba con eso. Estaré en la cabina. —No esperó otro segundo antes de virar y salir de ahí a zancadas, dejando a Kardia con las palabras en la boca. Este último arrugó el rostro al concluir que Dégel se veía mucho más simpático en sus recuerdos de antaño, si bien eran sumamente difusos.

De hecho, apenas si podía hacerse de una imagen de su cara, y de la revista sobre Coruscant que también había quedado perdida en su memoria, sólo restaban impresiones borrosas de camaradería y complicidad que quizás se estaba inventando; lo que ahora volvía con mayor claridad era el miedo que hizo vibrar a sus ojos cuando tropezó…

Parpadeó varias veces y se puso a trabajar. Había olvidado el motivo por el cual se empeñó todo este tiempo en despegarse del pasado.

**—.—**

Cuando Kardia volvió a su casa, Aspros lo esperaba recargado al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en actitud fresca y una sonrisa que prometía problemas.

Kardia lo escabulló a su cuarto, y lo escuchó, porque Aspros sabía cómo hacerse escuchar.

—Entonces —decía mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo, causando que Kardia alzara las caderas al mismo ritmo—. ¿Lo harás? No es nada complicado… Tienes facilitado el acceso.

El joven que yacía semidesnudo sobre su cama, todavía oloroso a aceite y aleación quemada, entrecerró los ojos y mordisqueó sus labios, fijándose en la mano que lo masturbaba animadamente. Aspros estaba sentado al lado de su cintura y le dirigía una sonrisa convencedora todo el tiempo, mientras explicaba el negocio que había venido a proponerle.

Sólo tendría que guardar cierta información de la computadora de la nave de los Jedi en un chip que Aspros ya había dejado sobre su mesa de noche. El porqué era desconocido hasta para el gemelo, quien intentaba convencerlo de que dicho detalle era irrelevante con promesas de cantidades exorbitadas de créditos a cambio de una tarea que, dada la situación, no le haría sudar ni una gota.

La misión no requería más que de cierto sigilo, el problema para Ryben era que no existía la oportunidad de concretarla. Los Jedi habían aterrizado en un área desocupada y lejana, y no había quien pudiera infiltrarse con la cortísima ventana de tiempo disponible; los asociados que consideró para el trabajo se echaron para atrás al enterarse de que estarían lidiando con Caballeros Jedi. Cuando sus espías le informaron que el jovencito adoptado por Dav Gufrai había sido visto entrando a la nave, finalmente vislumbró una solución a su dilema.

—¿Cuánto?... —preguntó antes de cerrar los ojos y temblar de pies a cabeza. No estuvo seguro si lo que detonó su orgasmo fueron las taimadas caricias de Aspros o sus celestiales palabras.

—Al menos cincuenta mil créditos. Puedo interceder y conseguirte más.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo cobro aparte. —Alzó una ceja astutamente.

Con lo que había obtenido de Dégel, sus ahorros, y lo que pudiera sacar de este nuevo encargo tendría de sobra para comprar una nave, no de segunda mano y necesitada de refacciones como las que abundaban en las subastas, sino nueva y bien equipada, quizás incluso manufacturada en Rukbat, con una selección de los avanzados accesorios que se inventaban allí.

—Pero… —jadeó y se apoyó con torpeza en sus codos, sin dejar de mirar los dedos que cabrioleaban sugestivamente sobre el interior de su muslo, hasta que sintió el reflejo de pasar saliva y parpadear para aclararse la mente y concentrarse en un contratiempo importante—. Ya terminé el trabajo ahí, no me dejarán acercarme de nuevo…

—Inventa cualquier excusa, nunca has tenido problemas para que te crean tus mentiras.

—¡¿Cuáles mentiras?!

—Los "proyectos" en los que trabajamos cuando venimos a tu recámara, por ejemplo —sugirió arrastrando su mano húmeda hacia el vientre del otro y de vuelta hacia abajo para enfatizar—.Y no necesito recordarte a cuántos estafaste en los juegos de sabacc…

—¡Fue tu idea!

—Y tú la ejecutaste perfectamente. —Sonrió orgulloso y le palmeó la pierna. Kardia torció los labios aguantando la sonrisa al recordar aquella época de bonanza económica gracias a las trampas con el juego de barajas. Sólo pararon porque T'reni los expuso un día en venganza a una riña por la injusticia de que Kardia siempre fuera a los viajes con Dav. A la mirialana le costó un par de años superar aquella indignación.

—Kardia… —Aspros se enserió de repente—. Esto tiene que salir bien o nos meterás en problemas, y no quieres saber de qué tipo de problemas hablo. He visto lo que sucede a los enemigos de Ryben Loren...

—Entiendo. Tendré cuidado —aseguró relajándose contra su colchón. Exhaló fatigado y cerró los ojos, sin esperar a averiguar si Aspros se iría o se quedaría. Se arrulló pensando en que, incluso antes de que este trabajo llegara a él, había estado decidido a ver a Dégel de nuevo de alguna manera. De cualquier manera.

**—.—**

El zumbido del comunicador holográfico cortó el trance de Dégel. Desenredó las piernas abandonando la posición de meditación y se levantó para ir a atender la llamada. Algunos androides de tripulación y guardia daban rondas por la nave pero Dégel era el único humanoide despierto a esas horas.

Apretó el botón para activar la imagen grisácea del General Marcus Lerik, que le daba los últimos reportes de su viaje de reconocimiento en Jumen, el planeta vecino. El aludido se había adelantado en una nave individual con el objetivo de tantear la situación antes de que los Jedi y el ejército rebelde arribaran para ocuparse de la liberación del planeta que yacía sumido en la corrupción desde que Dégel tenía memoria.

Había nacido ahí. Había sido obligado a nacer ahí, así como Kardia; creaciones instigadas por el hombre para ser explotadas con objetivos específicos. A partir de entonces la enigmática voluntad de La Fuerza lo había guiado a través de sucesos que lo desgajaron capa por capa hasta hacerle creer que no quedaba nada, para luego demandarle convertir el vacío en fortaleza y altruismo. Dégel respetaba a La Fuerza, había degustado lo más inalcanzable de su poder, saciándose de tinieblas; conocía su lado puro y también los rincones recónditos pintados de turbiedad, de tal forma que se había familiarizado con el aspecto retorcido de sus antojos.

—Hallie me comentó sobre un muchacho sensible a La Fuerza. —Dégel parpadeó despabilándose. La voz de Marcus se escuchaba a un registro distinto, fue lo primero que le indicó que la parte oficial de la llamada había finalizado, y se reprendió por no haber atendido como era debido. Cuando reparó en el contenido de sus palabras, asintió cortantemente y se adelantó a lo que el General estaba pensando.

—Es demasiado viejo. —Se ganó una mirada incrédula. El mismo Dégel había comprobado que la edad no era el mayor impedimento para adecuarse al modo de vida Jedi. El mayor impedimento era la tendencia a cualquier tipo apegamiento. En el caso de Dégel, el apegamiento a la oscuridad, y en el caso de Kardia era más simple—: Tiene una familia.

—Ya veo. —Pero no le convencía. El gesto que hizo de rascarse la mejilla, cubierta de una corta barba rojiza con canas, le indicó a Dégel que aquél había notado algo irregular en su reacción—. ¿Por eso lo contrataste? ¿Lo sentiste en La Fuerza?

Dégel arqueó sutilmente los labios. No sólo Marcus podía adivinarlo de pies a cabeza, él también había aprendido a decodificar sus gestos y miradas, y la tranquila expectación en los ojos de su Maestro le avisaba que era completamente consciente de su evasión.

—No. Fue casualidad.

—Casualidad, dices… — El inicio de una sonrisa perspicaz le llevó a suspirar antes de corregirse:

—Un mal chiste de La Fuerza.

**—.—**


	13. Consecuencias

Perdón por la demora, y por algunas cosas que pasan en este capi XDD gracias a todos los que siguen el fic y me lo comentan, besos!

* * *

—Shimmer—

**—13. Consecuencias—**

_—Vengo por el calibrador que olvidé ayer._

Había sido una excusa estúpida, pensó al sentirse impulsado por una oleada incorpórea de Fuerza que lo azotó contra la pared. Y mientras el cerebro se le acomodaba, se decía a sí mismo que no, había funcionado; los trabajadores en la nave le habían creído sin problemas y habían facilitado su acceso. Su verdadero error fue olvidar que, por más discreto que hubiera intentado ser, su uso de la Fuerza para influenciar en las reacciones de aquellos podría ser percibido por alguno de los Jedi que se encontraban en los alrededores.

Por primera vez había ignorado sus instintos, esto no había sido una buena idea, por más atractivo que Aspros lo hiciera sonar.

Desde su nuevo lugar en el piso, alzó la mirada y parpadeó para enfocar la figura de negro que se cernía sobre él. Lo vio extraer algo de su cinturón con agilidad, y enseguida el tubo de brillo borgoña atrajo a sus pupilas.

—¿Quién te envió?

Sonrió socarrón, aunque no tenía motivo alguno para ponerse en plan arrogante, pero de ninguna manera pondría en riesgo a Aspros por su descuido. Apretó el chip dentro de su puño, y miró de reojo hacia los lados, maquinando alguna manera de escapar. Después centró la mirada en el Jedi que lo había acorralado. Tenía que haber sido él, por supuesto.

Kardia resopló, las gotas de sudor en su frente se engrosaron. Su respiración estaba acelerada y ruidosa, intentaba conectarse con La Fuerza y quizás hallar ahí sus respuestas, alimentar con ella su intuición. Sin embargo, La Fuerza a su alrededor no le pertenecía; estaba siendo manejada con maestría por el otro, quien la revolvía intencionalmente, haciéndola pesada para aturdir al novato contrabandista.

Kardia rechinó los dientes y, en un movimiento temerario, usó su mano libre para sacar a Scarlet de su pistolera. Sus dedos temblaron inicialmente cuando la apuntó hacia Dégel, pero estaba listo, verdaderamente listo para disparar. Notó los ojos del otro abrirse más por un instante, antes de redoblar el filo gélido que les había conocido minutos atrás, al verse descubierto.

—Inténtalo —retó Dégel, y con asombrosa velocidad Kardia bajó la pistola, apuntando a la pierna. Su dedo actuó en automático. Cerró los ojos antes de escuchar el disparo y ver el láser rojizo surgir. Los abrió un momento después, cuando Dégel ya había bloqueado el ataque y arrancado su pistola de su mano con ayuda de La Fuerza.

Sus ojos desbordaron antes de ser sellados forzosamente, debido al hechizo de inconsciencia impuesto por la mano que tocó su frente.

—.—

Defteros cabeceó, adormilado por el sonido de la ducha, el efecto relajante de las tibias gotas, y el cansancio acumulado por el día de trabajo. Había pasado horas, hasta entrada la tarde, descargando nuevas piezas, algunas la mitad de pesadas que él. Ladeó la cabeza hasta escuchar el cuello tronar, y tocó la pared del baño, lisa y cubierta por condensación. Inclinó la frente y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar el simple placer que el agua proveía.

Escuchó la puertezuela abriéndose, sus hombros se tensaron al reconocer su presencia. El pálpito en su sangre se lo advertía. Escuchó los cuatro pasos que le llevaron hasta él, y luego la zancada que causó un sonido húmedo y lo dejó tras de sí. Sus fosas nasales se distendieron, y quiso alagar ese segundo para determinar cómo reaccionar al siguiente.

No podía sorprenderle, Aspros venía volviéndose más y más osado con sus avances desde que volvieron de aquel viaje en Nyriaan. Y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y quizás también, la voluntad. Cada acción del otro ensanchaba más la brecha entre ellos; Aspros parecía estar decidido a hacer caer a ambos dentro de dicha oscuridad.

El primer contacto fue sobre sobre su omóplato, y de ahí la palma de su hermano se amoldó al lado de su cuello, donde apretó sugestivamente la tensión. Pero provocó más de la misma, del otro lado, donde sus labios atraparon la piel acanelada para succionar brevemente, con afán.

Defteros viró, lo enfrentó con una mirada salvaje que sacó una sonrisa casi desalmada de Aspros, difícil de contener. Ya no iba a esperar más. Sus dedos sujetaron la nuca del menor, y aunque éste estiraba el cuello queriendo pretender mayor altura, haciéndose para atrás, dicho intento de replegarse no fue suficiente para que Aspros estableciera el beso que venía ansiando desde que este tipo de consciencia errónea despertó en él, ya no recordaba cuántos años atrás.

Se encontró con la suavidad esperada, una renuencia ingenua que le erizó no sólo la piel, sino todo debajo. Contaba con la certeza de que era la primera vez que Defteros sentía otros labios sobre los suyos. Con la incitación de aquella encantadora verdad, la boca de Aspros actuó por sí sola, presionando necia, cambiando el carácter de su curvatura conforme las milésimas de segundo corrían sin respuesta, sin nada más que pasivo rechazo. Sintió su propio gesto amargo hasta en la lengua, pero no iba a retroceder. Defteros tendría que hacerlo retroceder.

Cuando forzó la invasión, partiendo los labios del otro con su lengua, finalmente sucedió. El empujón fue certero. La espalda de Aspros golpeó la pared opuesta, el aire escapó de sus pulmones y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la impresión del impacto. El brazo de Defteros doblado sobre su pecho le evitaba de recuperarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo hizo apenas, y soltó una risa ahogada y abatida. Defteros no lucía simplemente colérico, había un nuevo aire sombrío en él que dolió. Ya no era gentil y vacilante alejamiento, estaba renegando de él terminantemente.

—Olvídalo de una vez. —Incluso su voz, siempre un arrullo grave y bajo, presumió nueva capacidad de punción.

Defteros se apartó de golpe y el mayor pudo respirar. Las pisadas descalzas y húmedas resonaron con furia sobre el piso antes de que el sisear de la puertezuela se escuchara dos veces, abriéndose y cerrándose. Aspros se deslizó al piso, y por varios minutos se quedó ahí, sentado contra la pared con la mirada fija sobre el constante charco de agua, sin preocuparse por su ropa encharcada o su rostro mojado.

No contó el tiempo que permaneció en el mismo lugar, sin ser capaz de pensar en alguna manera de arreglar _algo_. No sólo el enfermizo zigzag en el que perseguía a Defteros, sino el asunto con Ryben que, en parte, debía ser culpable por sus recientes acciones mal calculadas. Había planeado el primer beso de otra manera, lo había diseñado irrechazable, marcado por ternura vomitiva que su gemelo no pudiera despreciar. No habría actuado con tanto arrebato con Defteros sin la carcoma de la desesperación que la otra situación le provocaba.

Llevaba dos días sin ver a Kardia. Dav había venido a la tienda para preguntar por él, y Aspros se había encogido de hombros con una sonrisa descarada, sugiriendo que quizás se habría quedado dormido en alguna cama ajena, y que no debía preocuparse, el chico sabía cuidarse solo. Incluso Defteros había olfateado su mentira. La mirada de soslayo que recibió de él después de que Dav se fue le causó escalofríos.

Se puso de pie y apagó el dispensador de agua. Fue a su habitación para cambiarse rápidamente. Hoy debía encontrarse con Ryben para entregarle el chip.

El chip que aún no estaba en su poder.

Así que no le sorprendió del todo la violencia con que le recibió el par de guardias que prácticamente lo arrastraron desde la puerta de la nave hasta la sala principal. Aspros fue arrojado boca abajo sobre la mesa de operaciones y los guardias lo sostuvieron allí mientras Ryben se paseaba alrededor con el comunicador en una mano, girándolo nerviosamente. Su mirada, alterada y aguda, se clavó sobre Aspros, quien no dejaba de forcejar contra los guardias para levantarse.

—Tengo al Imperio encima, ¿dónde está lo que te pedí?

—No lo sé —dijo entre dientes, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda máquina para pensar en una alternativa. Sabía lo que sucedía con aquellos que decepcionaban o traicionaban a Ryben y no planeaba acabar así.

—Si piensas que puedes sacarme más créditos…

—¡No! ¡En verdad no lo sé! —Dio un respingo y cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Ryben se plantó con un duro golpe sobre la mesa, justo frente a su rostro, haciendo temblar toda la superficie.

—El Imperio está esperando. Van a querer ese chip o la cabeza de alguien —explicó en un tono enervante que le revelaba a Aspros la frustración mal contenida del mayor. Entreabrió los ojos y buscó su mirada.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡No sé qué hizo con el chip! Fue tu idea usarl—La bofetada que lo azotó contra la mesa causó un nuevo escándalo. Aspros saboreó sangre que escupió un segundo después, y notó su mirada húmeda antes de abrir los ojos. El pirata no pudo evitar sentirse divertido, dentro de todo su malestar, por ver al usualmente inmodesto jovencito temiendo ante la posibilidad de la muerte, o peor.

—Es tu amigo, ¿no?

—¡No! —escupió con la voz quebrada y los labios ensangrentados—. Sólo… lo conozco. Tal vez… quiera vender la información, no he podido contactarlo. —Conforme Aspros se escuchaba a sí mismo, ansiaba callarse, pero era mayor la urgencia por sacárselo de encima y hacer a otro destinatario de cualquier consecuencia que viniera—. ¡Ve con Gufrai, él debe saber!

La sugerencia del gemelo pareció apaciguar al pirata, cuya mirada perdió momentáneamente su fuego. Regaló una caricia hipócrita sobre el rostro de Aspros, apartándole el cabello descompuesto, y señaló con su cabeza a los guardias para que lo soltaran y salieran de allí. Sin embargo, rodeó la mesa, y apenas el menor se incorporaba sobre sus codos, cruzó un brazo por su espalda y le empujó de vuelta. No perdió ni un segundo en bajarle a fuerzas los pantalones.

Aspros controló el impulso de resistirse y dejó sus puños contra la mesa, pegados entre sí y apoyando la frente encima de ellos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo, apretando la mandíbula, al escuchar al hombre liberando las correas de su pantalón. Afianzó las rodillas al sentirlo restregándose contra su piel desnuda, y volvió a inspirar, esta vez entrecortado.

—No es mala idea… —comentó al penetrarlo sin preámbulos. El instantáneo gemido de dolor y los que acompañaron a cada embestida que siguió eran lo mínimo que le cobraría a Aspros por su participación en este desastre. Si se mostraba tan compasivo con él era simplemente porque todavía disfrutaba de su presencia y admitía su potencial. Apresó su carne y continuó hundiéndose violentamente en ella entre gruñidos complacidos. Aun ahora, después del sinsabor de ver la misión fracasada, el joven servía para mejorarle considerablemente el humor. No era tiempo para deshacerse de él.

Una vez que terminó con Aspros, lo dejó resbalar de la mesa al piso, se sonrió ante su porte estropeado, y buscó el comunicador para ponerse en contacto con las fuerzas del Imperio que esperaban respuesta. Si no podía venderles el chip, les vendería una historia: contrabandista a las afueras de Teros, colaborador de los Jedi, poseedor de información clasificada sobre la ubicación de sus bases. Suficiente para saciar a los imperialistas y a su propio bolsillo.

—.—

—¿Qué contenía? —El holograma perdió estabilidad momentáneamente, rompiendo la imagen del general Marcus Lerik.

—Historial de destinos. —Dégel giró el chip entre sus dedos, dedicándole una mirada sin emoción. La información era predecible, valiosa. Cualquiera que la poseyera podría rastrear los planetas donde la nave había aterrizado hasta determinar dónde se encontraba la base principal del movimiento rebelde. No había misterio en cuanto a por qué los enemigos querrían los datos contenidos en el artefacto, las dudas que rondaban su mente se relacionaban con el _quién_.

—¿Sabes lo que harás con él?

—Destruirlo.

—El chico, no el chip. —Marcus torció los labios y meneó la cabeza, negando suavemente.

—Interrogarlo. Hace falta averiguar quién está detrás de esto. —Dégel guardó el objeto en un bolsillo y clavó la mirada en la imagen difusa del general, a quien vería próximamente, si no había más complicaciones.

—Ya lo sabes. —El Imperio, sí, pero no iba a quedarse con una respuesta que no le permitía actuar.

—Eliminaré a los contactos locales. —Marcus frunció el ceño, pero Dégel dio por terminada la conversación antes de poder escuchar algún alegato—. Que la Fuerza lo acompañe, Maestro —dijo, inclinándose a apagar la transmisión.

Se zafó la túnica exterior marrón y caminó decididamente con dirección a los pisos inferiores de la nave. Aledaña al área de cargo, se encontraba la habitación que habían destinado para contener al prisionero. Pulsó de memoria el código de seguridad de la puerta, entró, y repitió el procedimiento para dejar el sitio sellado.

En medio del cuarto, tirado en el piso y durmiendo, se encontraba Kardia. Anoche había intentado interrogarlo por primera vez, con ayuda de Hallie, pero se había mostrado terco, afianzado a su silencio. Dégel esperaba obtener mejores resultados si se encargaba de esto solo.

Se acuclilló a su lado e inclinó la cabeza para observar mejor su rostro. Con el mismo propósito, acercó una mano y apartó mechones de cabello mediante roces sumamente ligeros. En su faz descubrió insultante tranquilidad. Era increíble que hubiera podido dormir bajo estas circunstancias, con las manos atadas tras la espalda y sabiéndose prisionero, como si no le preocupara en absoluto su destino.

Lo que más le intrigaba era lo que le había motivado para participar en tal crimen. Al conocerlo y evaluarlo con la Fuerza, no percibió malicia en él, de haber sido así jamás lo hubiera contratado para instalar el generador de escudo. Ahora no estaba seguro de si él simplemente se había equivocado, dejándose nublar por la impresión de verlo nuevamente, o si Kardia era más hábil para ocultar sus pensamientos de la Fuerza de lo que él había asumido. Ninguna de las opciones lo dejaba bien parado, de cualquier forma.

Acercó su mano al cuello de Kardia, sólo arrastrando sus dedos índice y pulgar. Su mirada se tornó distante conforme evocaba maneras de doblegar la Fuerza que le permitían usarla como herramienta para extraer información. Normalmente la manipulación de mentes débiles era la primera opción; aquello mismo en lo que Kardia había incurrido para colarse dentro de la nave y robar los archivos. Pero el solo hecho de que Kardia fuera capaz de una hazaña como tal, dejaba claro que lo mismo no podría aplicarse a él. Hallie lo había intentado infructuosamente el día anterior.

Una descarga mínima y azulada surgió de la punta de sus dedos, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Kardia y causándole un destemplado despertar, lleno de improperios y forcejeos. Cuando su mirada adquirió lucidez y se centró en Dégel, reconociéndolo, hubo silencio otra vez. Dégel enfrentó nuevamente el semblante rígido que había visto ayer, la mandíbula trancada y los insulsos movimientos que intentaba realizar para liberarse. Atajó una patada que se dirigía a su costado, y mantuvo las pantorrillas de Kardia clavadas en el piso con una sola mano.

El poder del otro, propulsado por la Fuerza, enfurió a Kardia, cuya mirada ardía conteniendo todo lo que no se permitía decir. Si dejaba a su lengua suelta se arriesgaba a soltar algo que incriminara a Aspros en este lío. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar consigo mismo, pero no vendería al otro por escapar del problema.

Sin embargo, Dégel ya no se molestaría en esperar a que la razón le hiciera hablar, ni intentaría convencerlo asegurándole que las represalias serían suaves, como Hallie había intentado hacer el día anterior. Lo que Kardia había hecho constituía una afrenta personal, ponía sus propias deficiencias en evidencia. Quería dejar zanjado el asunto, y necesitaba su colaboración, ya fuera voluntaria o no.

Kardia tosió. Las fosas de su nariz se dilataron. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y hacia atrás, abrió la boca sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, y se retorció queriendo liberar sus manos. La Fuerza lo aplastó, y el pánico ató sus pupilas al rostro impasible de Dégel, cuya mano, la que recargaba sobre una rodilla, apenas se movía imperceptiblemente, acercando los dedos entre sí temblorosamente, como si el aire opusiera resistencia. Después de algunos tosidos más, Kardia sintió que sus pulmones volvían a trabajar con naturalidad. Tragó saliva e intentó arrastrarse lejos de Dégel, quien se lo permitió tan sólo para alzar una ceja altivamente cuando el otro topó contra la pared.

Kardia no tenía a dónde huir.

—Esto no fue tu idea —dijo, sacando el chip para mostrárselo por un par de segundos—. No tienes la capacidad para bloquearme a tal nivel. —No iba a aceptarlo—. ¿Para quién trabajas?

—¡Nadie! ¡Sólo pensé que podría venderlo! —La mentira encolerizó a Dégel. A su alrededor, La Fuerza perdió luminosidad. Las vías respiratorias de Kardia se vieron impedidas nuevamente, las sentía cerrándose sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, pese a sus esfuerzos, el aire no le bastaba, y fue un proceso más intenso y demorado que la primera vez. Si entonces había sentido miedo, ahora estuvo seguro de rozar la muerte. Mantener los ojos abiertos y pensamientos racionales pulsando no hubiera sido posible si no contara con una triza de ayuda de La Fuerza.

—¡D-Dégel! —exclamó con un sonido rasposo e impedido, muy distinto a su voz natural, entre que boqueaba por aire—. Basta…

En cuanto un par de lágrimas escurrieron por la comisura de sus ojos, Dégel dio por terminada la tortura. Flashazos de víctimas a quienes había sometido de modos mucho peores atravesaron su mente, disuadiéndolo de seguir. Estos no eran métodos Jedi; por más que le frustrara haber sido engañado por Kardia, no podía dejarse dominar tan fácilmente por sus emociones, o caería en un retroceso irreparable.

—Dégel… —llamó sin aliento—, déjame ir.

Se puso de pie. Su mano derecha fue a su propia cintura para tocar brevemente la pistola de Kardia, que había confiscado después de aprehenderlo. Aquél no había dudado en atacarlo, ahora no tenía por qué sentirse culpable de sus acciones.

—Tu libertad está en tus manos —sentenció antes de girar en sus talones.

—¡Espera! —Quiso impulsarse para levantarse, pero acabó yéndose de bruces al suelo. Gimió y con dificultad se incorporó, arrodillándose—. Mi familia… Algo… algo sucede.

Dégel interrumpió sus planes de partir. El temor de Kardia era cien por ciento real, y no tenía que ver con el hecho de que acababa de estar en peligro mortal. Pero incluso para el mismo Kardia tal sensación parecía ser algo ajeno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siento… lo siento, no lo sé. Necesito ir, por favor. —El presagio que presionaba su pecho lo iba a ahogar más rápido que los tétricos poderes de Dégel si no le permitían salir de ahí y confirmar que Dav y T'reni estaban bien. Suspiró, ligeramente aliviado, cuando Dégel caminó hacia él y lo rodeó con claras intenciones de soltarlo. Kardia sobó sus muñecas una vez que pudo moverse, y se levantó como bólido hacia la puerta, tan sólo para ser frenado bruscamente por la mano que atajó su brazo.

—No irás solo. Todavía eres un prisionero.

No le preocupaba ser escoltado por Dégel, no estaba pensando en lo que sería de él después, lo único que urgía era llegar a casa y quitarse esta bruma oscura que circundaba sus pensamientos. Pero la sensación fue en aumento, concentrándose en una tormenta que le exprimía el corazón, dificultándole el respirar. No era por la carrera apresurada, no era por lo difuso que ahora parecía su futuro, ¿era esto La Fuerza?

Lo que hubiera sido, estalló en cuanto su hogar entró en su campo de visión y fue totalmente dispar a lo que conocía.

—Dav… ¡Dav!

Dégel trotó tras él, examinando La Fuerza para darse más pistas de lo que había acontecido, más allá de lo evidente. Mercenarios. No, fuerzas imperiales. Su mirada recorrió la fachada de la casa, ahora con partes derrumbadas e incendiadas, algunos escombros aun achicharrándose, y los chirridos del metal en el taller avisaban que aún había fuego por allí. Siguió los pasos de Kardia, escuchando lejanamente sus llamados repetidos y desesperados, hasta que aquél dio con el cuerpo de Dav y se pegó abrazándolo como si el hombre inerte todavía pudiera sentir el gesto, sacudiéndolo y palpando su rostro como si fuera suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar mientras se rasgaba la garganta en vano intento de que pudiera oírle.

Dégel contó los agujeros dejados por los láseres, identificando su procedencia. Definitivamente armamento imperial. "Dav", seguía escuchando en ecos fuertes, pero rotos. Dio otro paso al frente cuando Kardia al fin se movió, avanzando entre tropezones por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones.

—¿T'reni? —Dégel entrecerró los ojos al percibir la gota de esperanza en el tono de Kardia, escuchó sus pasos pesados antes de llegar a un paro total. Miró para abajo al pasar cerca del hombre que había acogido a Kardia desde su niñez. Sus botas chasqueaban sobre los charcos de sangre al caminar.

—T'reni… —No hubo gritos esta vez, sólo murmullos cíclicos, la mayoría inentendibles. Poco después lo escuchó ahogándose. En La Fuerza, Dégel podía saborear el paso de la desesperación a la culpa, y cómo ésta se distorsionaba en rabia que no hallaría salida. Ya podía verlo y sentirlo de antemano; La Fuerza oscureciéndose y batiéndose en torno al lúgubre escenario. A cada paso que daba se encontraba con algún mueble roto u objeto reventado en el piso; las curiosas decoraciones, los recipientes, cajoneras vaciadas en alguna búsqueda infructífera.

_Kardia, ¿en qué demonios te metiste? _

Alzó la mirada al percibirlo volviendo en sus pasos. Salió de una habitación con su Nexu en brazos y recorrió el pasillo hacia la salida, su semblante cabizbajo y sombrío. La mitad de él no entendía lo que había pasado. La otra mitad ya había formado las ramificaciones desde que el instante que aceptó el último negocio.

Kardia dejó a Anji en la arena y se arrodilló junto a él. Aún respiraba, si bien parecía incapaz de moverse y estaba cubierto de sangre pero no estaba seguro de si toda pertenecía a él.

—¿Intentaste protegerlos?... —murmuró casi inaudible, acariciando el pelambre de la criatura, que gimoteó al reconocer a su dueño y movió débilmente la punta de su larga cola.

Kardia inhaló profundo. A cada parpadeo nuevas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos pero no era simple tristeza lo que estaba invadiéndolo, raudamente, inflándose bajo sus costillas, quemándole la boca del estómago y sus pulmones. Pasó las manos sobre su rostro, manchándoselo de sangre en un intento de limpiarse las lágrimas

—Si no me hubieras encerrado…

—Estarías muerto —El tono duro de Dégel, irrebatible, le hizo dar un respingo—. Levántate. Deben estar buscándote todavía.

Kardia era consciente de esto. Entre todo el desorden, había notado que sólo faltaban los discos de información. Rutas de navegación, puertos seguros, cuevas de contrabandistas. Lo que buscaban no estaba ahí.

—Tengo que enterrarlos.

—No hay tiempo.

—Dégel, tengo que enterrarlos —repitió, incomprensiblemente firme, con la mirada fija en el animal desahuciado frente a él.

—Quieres salvar a tu… mascota, ¿no? Y quieres ir tras ellos —expuso con obligada tranquilidad, tratando de depurar La Fuerza que los rodeaba. Pese a que la oscuridad fuera cómoda para él, no debía dejarse engatusar, ni permitir que tentara al otro, aun si sus habilidades eran limitadas. Por experiencia sabía que, si algo podía potenciarlas con facilidad, era el lado oscuro de La Fuerza—. No puedes enfrentárteles como estás ahora.

_Débil._

De todas formas, Dégel concedió. No hubo enterramientos pero los cuerpos no quedaron en abandono. Colocaron a Dav y T'reni en sus lechos y reavivaron el incendio para que la casa se consumiera por completo. Kardia sólo rescató su caja de "trofeos", y cargó con el malherido Anji. No deseaba verle la cara a Dégel; aceptar su ayuda después de lo ocurrido le hacía sentir peor que un insecto, pero no tenía nadie más a quien acudir. No sabía qué había sido de Aspros, si siquiera seguía vivo. Ir al pueblo era una muerte segura si andaban tras él. Quería ir en búsqueda del gemelo, pero tenía Anji retorciéndose de dolor entre brazos, a su propio corazón haciendo lo mismo dentro de su pecho, y toda su vida yéndose en cenizas a sus espaldas.

—.—

—¡Aspros! —Entró azotando la puerta y recorrió la habitación con la mirada trastornada. En cuanto escuchó de la masacre en casa de Gufrai corrió para asegurarse de que su hermano se encontrara en casa.

Ni un indicio de él. Ni siquiera una señal de que hubiera estado ahí.

Defteros jaló sus cajones hasta zafarlos, buscó en todos los rincones donde sabía que Aspros acostumbraba a guardar cosas importantes o dinero, pero no halló nada fuera de su lugar. Incluso sus ahorros escondidos se encontraban intactos, los comunicadores que solían compartir también yacían ahí. No podía haberse ido a ninguna parte.

Dio vueltas por el pueblo toda la noche, preguntando entre bares, escuchando elaborados rumores sobre lo que había sucedido. Recordó al extraño sujeto que había atendido días atrás y comenzó a armar todo tipo de conclusiones, presintiéndose responsable de la tragedia y de la desaparición de su hermano. Porque si de algo se aseguró, fue de confirmar que Aspros no hubiera muerto en el incendio. No lo pensó dos veces antes de adentrarse entre las flamas hasta confirmar que no estaba allí. Tampoco había encontrado pistas de Kardia.

Estaba aferrándose a la esperanza de que estuvieran juntos, ocultándose de quienquiera que había atentado contra la familia del aludido. Pero, tras horas de indagar en el puerto, uno de los cargadores finalmente aseguró haber visto a su gemelo entrando a la nave de Ryben Loren varias veces durante los últimos días.

—¿Dónde está su nave? —le exigió con una mirada enardecida que dejó al ignorante individuo un tanto tembloroso, vacilante cuando se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia un enorme espacio vacío en la pista.

—D-despegó hace horas…

—.—


End file.
